Divided We Fall United We Fall EVEN Harder II
by Cuz I'm Nice Like That
Summary: Set 6 months after the birth of Wilhelmina's nameless baby. Wilhelmina's breastfeeding, Connor's dead, Claire's nice and Daniel's losing it...The twilight no one ever imagined...
1. My Only Sunshine

_I know you've waited a while and it is kinda short but I figured I'd give you alittle taste AnD the name is very last minute lol_

_** -NWJ**  
_

Wilhelmina smiled broadly as she lifted her son into the air. She cuddled him gently, bringing him to her chest with ease. He yawns softly, his little mouth forming a small oval as he laid his head against his mothers bosom, his curly brown hair brushing up against her chin.

"C'mon Willie." Marc whispered for the tenth time that morning, his elbow propped up against the elbow of the nursery.

"Hold on." She mumbled, her lips kissing her son's head.

"That's what you said an hour ago." Marc whined.

"And.."

"And.." Marc started and walked up to Wilhelmina, his arms outstretched towards the pair.

Wilhelmina growled ferociously, her eyes narrowing into Marc's forehead. Marc snatched back his arms and folded his arms against his feminine chest. Wilhelmina sighed and set him back down in the bassinet.

"C'mon, Willie...Mr. Mason Armani will still be here when you get home...Nico is perfectly capable of-"

"Starving him and forcing to sit in his own waste until she figures out that it wasn't your feet he was smelling it was the baby."

"Okay Mom, that was one time and I seriously thought it was his feet."

"You know what? I'll just do this tomorrow..."

"No Willie! You have not stepped foot in Meade Publications in almost 6 months and your skin is starting to react."

"Marc, he was in the NICU for 4 months...I had to-"

"You had to take care of your baby, that I understand but now it is time to relax and return to the dudgeon of Mode. I have already done my part, piecing together your image as a broken mommy scorned by the penis of Daniel Meade!"

"Could you please not talk like that in front of my son?"

"Why, it's not like he doesn't have one!"

"Marc can't I just do this tomorrow."

"Willie, you cannot hide out in your apartment forever, you have the paternity results, your image, and your baby...all you need to do is make a come back and we'll be back to normal."

"I feel fat though!" Wilhelmina whined as she turned and showed off her slim bod, slipped into a Yellow Valentino with a high neck and low cut that stopped under her knees and hugged her body.

"Woman, you look like the sun on Jenny Craig okay!...Now come on...we're already late."

Wilhelmina nodded and leaned into the bassinet one last time and smiled. "Mommy loves you.."

Mason smiled and let out a small giggle. Wilhelmina gasped and tickled his belly. "Are you laughing at mommy?...Are you laughing at mommy...Are-"

"Yes, yes he's laughing at you...can we go?" Marc asked, very Wilhelmina-like.

"Fine...Just let me pump first...don't want to..leak on the first day." Wilhelmina mumbled as she headed to the bathroom with her breast pump in hand.

Marc threw his hands up and walked towards the door. "I don't even know this woman anymore."

NWJ

Wilhelmina beamed as she settled into her chair at the office, twirling one good time for luck. Her broad smile soon disappeared at the sight of Claire Meade at her door. She knocked twice and walked in.

"Yeah, just come on in." Wilhelmina spat sarcastically.

"And I thought you had changed.." Claire spoke as she sat in the chair across from Wilhelmina.

"Well than you wouldn't love me as much.."

"Truth be told, I have missed you...Mode sales have dropped immensely since youv'e been gone and Daniel's been a complete nutcase since you've left and-"

"Can we not talk about him.."

"Sure...Wilhelmina?"

"Yes Sandman?"

"Do you have pictures?" Claire asked slyly, hoping to break the ice and soften Wilhelmina's agenda.

In success, Wilhelmina grinned and immediately opened her drawer to reveal what seemed like a million pictures. Selectively, she pulled out two and laid them on the desk.

"One is from the day he was born and the one on the right is from last week."

"Awwww." Claire's eyes lit up as she saw the most recent picture; Mason laying across Wilhelmina's face and pinching her cheek while she was sleeping and Nico in the background, holding her ribs in laughter. "He is precious..he has your eyes and your chin and Da-"

"And what?"Wilhelmina asked innocently.

Claire shook her head in defiance. "And the most darling cheeks I have ever seen." Claire switched her attention to the older photo; Mason in an incubator with his body attached to several contraptions and machinery, his skin pale compared to the light tan it now resembled.

"He was soo tiny.." Claire whispered.

Wilhelmina exhaled shakily. "12 weeks early... I Thought I was going to lose him too." Wilhelmina shook her head and retracted the photos, prompting Claire to lay a comforting hand on hers. Wilhelmina looked up, her eyes watered. "I'm fine..really." Wilhelmina smiled weakly and stood from her desk.

"Sooo how are we gonna get this magazine back on track?"

NWJ

Wilhelmina sat in her office quietly, one hand on the keyboard and the other arm holding Mason as she_ fed _him silently. She stirred, her nerves shaken when she saw Daniel standing before her.

"You breastfeed?"

Wilhelmina looked down at Mason and tugged on the blue cashmere blanket that hid him. "And your a breastman."

"I am not a breast man."

"That's not what I heard."

"You look really beautiful right now."

Wilhelmina looked him up and down, his clothes disheveled and his beard growing thicker. "Shouldn't you be leaving?"

"I just thought I'd stop by, seeing how you avoided me all day but managed to show my mother the son that I've never even seen."

"Daniel, don't start with me."

"And why is he even up at this time of night?"

"Daniel, don't ask me how I raise my son." Wilhelmina hissed as she felt Mason's hold soften and she spun around in her chair, her back to Daniel.

"Don't you mean our son?"

Wilhelmina shook her head and spun back around, Mason swaddled in her arms as she rose from the chair.

"You know I still saw you through the window reflection."

"Pervert." Wilhelmina mumbled as she placed Mason in his car seat and strapped him in, causing him to stir. Daniel snuck up behind her and peeked past her shoulder to get a glance. Wilhelmina scoffed and threw the blanket over the car seat.

"Wilhelmina." Daniel spoke sternly. Wilhelmina ignored him and strutted past him. Daniel sighed and grabbed her forearm, bringing her back to her previous spot.

"Get your hands off of me Daniel.."

"Let me see my son!"

"He's not your son asshole!" Wilhelmina whispered.

"WHO'S TO SAY?" Daniel yelled, waking up Mason.

Wilhelmina growled and turned to Mason, lifting him from the seat and snuggling him close to her chest to quiet him. He whimpered, disturbed by the loud noises.

"Dumbass." Wilhelmina rolled her eyes and rocked him back and forth

"What did I do?"

"Preemies have sensitive hearing, stupid...You don't scream when they're in the room." Wilhelmina spoke soothingly as the baby's eyes fluttered down and she smiled, placing him back in the seat and strapping him in the seat. She grabbed her coat from the side, picked up her bag and snatched the car seat before Daniel even had a chance to attempt to look.

"You know I can subpoena a DNA sample...Than I could sue you for custody"

"I'd like to see you try." Wilhelmina smirked and walked out the door deviously.

Daniel huffed angrily and pulled out his Android, dialing angrily and pushing the phone to his ear. "Mom, I have to tell you something..."

NWJ

That night Wilhelmina laid out on the bed in her satin robe and her hair pulled back in a tight ponytail. Mason laid next to her, falling in and out of sleep. Wilhelmina smiled as his eyes fluttered open once again, to reveal his piercing light blue pupils. She kissed his stomach and he let out a light giggle that left a small smile. Wilhelmina kissed his nose and pulled him closer.

Her eyes roamed the room and landed on her dresser, where the partially opened envelope laid, still stained from the night that Connor dropped it in the street. Wilhelmina's eyes welled up with tears as she looked back at a drifting Mason.

"You don't need a daddy...You have me..and Marc." Wilhelmina whispered, trying to keep herself from crying. She snuggled even closer and began to hum a Melody that always seemed to soothe them both.

_You Are My Sunshine_

_My only sunshine._

_You make me happy_

_When skies are grey._

_You'll never know, dear,_

_How much I love you._

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

"Please." She mumbled as a single tear cascaded down her face and onto her cashmere comforter.


	2. Paradigm Shift

"C'mon Willie..let's go shopping...we're gonna hit Soho...Barney's..Stell-" Marc stopped Mid-sentence as he entered her bedroom only to see that she was still in her pajamas. "C'mon Willie." He plopped down on her bed effortlessly. "I need new Prada loafers."

"I don't feel like going shopping." Wilhelmina pouted, her hair in a messy bun as she spread out on her body pillow.

He gasped. "Wilhelmina Slater!"

"Marc Go away." Wilhelmina whispered her voice cracking.

"Awww..Wilie." Marc mumbled as he climbed closer to her.

"Don't patronize me." Wilhelmina said through her tears.

"I'm not, I just don't like seeing you sad."

"I'm not sad...I'm miserable."

"Why are you miserable?"

"I don't know who the father of my child is."

"I thought they mailed you the results."

"Yeah but I didn't open them."

"Why not?"

"It hurts to look at the envelope...I can't imagine what it would be like to read the actual letter."

"But Willie, it's tearing you up inside...and your masking it with your...momminessness."

"Momminessness?"

"Yes.." Marc walked up to her dresser and pulled the envelope into his hands. "You have to."

"Who says?" Wilhelmina asked just as Mason began screaming.

"Apparently the man of the house does." Marc dropped the envelope on the bed and picked Mason up out of his bassinet. He handed him to Wilhelmina who than coddled him in her arms.

"Someones hungry huh?"

Marc winced in disgust. "Please don't feed him here."

"I'm not...Gosh hand me a bottle out of the mini fridge right there." She pointed to the left corner of the room. Marc walked over and came back with a bottle.

"Willie, quit trying to delfect from the problem."

"What problem?" Wilhelmina asked innocently as she fed her son the bottle.

Marc picked up the envelope and ripped it open causing Wilhelmina to scream. "Noooooooooooo." Mason wailed, his ears ringing from her screech.

"That problem...the only reason you breast feed is to take your mind off of Daniel and Connor."

"Not true."

"So true...It takes more time and leaves less time to think about the last year."

"Marc."

"Willie, I'm opening the letter." Marc unfolded the enveloped and scanned the contents before Wilhelmina could protest.

Wilhelmina held her breath. "What does it say?"

"They couldn't get enough tissue from the amniocentesis to provide a DNA sample...we have to do another one."

"And wait another 4 months?"

"I'm sorry Willie."

"It's okay.."Wilhelmina lied, taking the bottle from Mason, seeing how he was done. She turned him around and burped him slowly.

"No it's not Willie...I know how much you wanted to know.."

"No it's fine."

"Stop lying Willie..I've known you for 5 years now and have gotten pretty damn good at knowing that your most mad when you don't say a word rather than when you throw a fit."

"Marc.."

"Hey...maybe it will give you a chance to bond with Daniel.."

"What?"

"I've seen the sexual tension between you two..I'm gay I know..I have homoradar."

"Marc that's not sexual tension, that's anger and frustration."

"Mixed with sexual tension."

"MARC! Even if it is...sexual tension...why would I spend 4 months with him?"

"Willie...what if Mason is his?...What then...Resentment because you kept his son from him for 8 months and then Mason will barely even know him."

"He threatened to take Mason away from me if he is his son."

"Willie, he would never do that to me...that's his anger talking."

"Marc.."

"Just go to the park with him or something...say you want to talk about the next cover concept for the June issue."

"Fine...but I'm doing this for Mason."

"...and the sexual tension."

"Hey Marc..I feeling a bit of tension right now...you want to know what kind it is?" Wilhelmina asked menacingly.

"No."

"Thought so."

NWJ

Wilhelmina cuddled Mason in her arms, her gaze focused on the New York scenery as the surrounding office buildings darkened with empty spaces. She spinned around in her chair, scaring an approaching Daniel.

"Oh shit!" Daniel mumbled his breath stopping as his eyes met with a piercing Wilhelmina's. His eyes flew into a tizzy as they landed on a suckling Mason...eating. "I don't know why always walk in while your doing that."

Wilhelmina chuckled surprisingly. "Well, babies do get hungry at night and I ran out of bottles sooo."

"Well I just came over to apologize before I left."

"What for?"

"I was way out of line the other day..I questioned your parenting, brought up Connor...upset you and...your son..I had no right to do that or threaten to take him away."

"And what brung you to this big revelation?"

"My mom screaming in my ear...I called her to ask for help in subpoenaing a DNA sample and she...ripped my head off..going on about motherhood and protecting your child and boundaries and all I know is ...I'm sorry and hope that despite all that has transpired over the last year...we can be cordial.

"We might have to more than cordial if the test turns out in your favor."

"You sent out a new test?"

"Yeah, I had Marc steal your toothbrush from your apartment...I had a key made when you dated my sister."

"Oh."

"Yup."

"Will you be okay with it...If I'm his father?"

"I have no choice..Just like you had no right to take him from me I have no right to keep him from you if your the father."

"And what brung _you_ to this revelation?"

"Marc and sore nipples."

"Oh...ouch."

Wilhelmina chuckled and watched as Daniel turned to leave. "Wait."

"Hmm."

"Would you like to go to the park tomorrow...with me and Mason...for business reasons of course...The June issue"

Daniel smirked and nodded. "Why not."Daniel smiled internally and turned to leave but decided instead to face her again. "This is a big difference from were we where 3 days ago."

"Things change."

Daniel nodded and smiled. "They sure do."

"See you tomorrow."

"It's a date."


	3. Bet Ya Neva

Daniel waited patiently in the park, his leg bouncing nervously on the wooden bench. He watched as the children ran and played across the square, their eyes full of innocence and joy unaware that they could be the witnesses for World War III. He prepped himself for hours, not knowing what to wear or how to prepare. _Knit-Tee or blouse...Should I get her flowers...What about Mason..._The questioned roamed his mind endlessly, driving him mad. Eventually he chose a plain white V-neck Knit-Tee and a pair of dark wash jeans.

"Hey." Wilhelmina called out as she approached him, a stroller in tow.

Daniel looked up instantly, automatically knowing her voice. "You look beautiful." _Damn it!_ The words stumbled out if his mouth before he could even figured out where they where coming from.

Wilhelmina smiled and looked over her outfit. A cinch waisted black tunic with light stone wash jeans and black Louboutins, her hair straight and cupped around her face. "Keep your tongue in Daniel, my son is here." Wilhelmina said sarcastically.

Daniel smirked and peeked over the covered stroller at a sleeping Mason. "He's precious." Daniel mumbled, mesmerized by every detail in his face, from his button nose to little ears and soft features.

Wilhelmina smiled and pushed the stroller between them as she sat down next to him. "Sooooo."

"Sooooo."

"The June issue."

"Isn't that the unnamed issue."

"Yes...That's why we're here."

"Could've fooled me."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Editor's don't usually meet at the park on a Saturday to discuss topic ideas."

"Editor's don't usually fight over the paternity of their child either."

"Touché."

Wilhelmina giggled and peeked behind the cover of his stroller. "Aww...It looks like someone is awake."

"Ca-Can I hold him?" Daniel asked hopefully.

Wilhelmina looked back at him and lifted a brow, turning to pick Mason up from the carriage. She gently placed him in Daniel's arms, watching as he squirmed slightly, missing his mother's touch. As soon as Daniel began to rock him, he relaxed, turning his body to Daniel's chest and snuggling comfortably.

"He likes you." Wilhelmina stated softly.

Daniel grinned ear-to-ear as Mason yawned in his arms. "Yeah..."

"Daniel."

Daniel looked up, his smile slowly fading as he looked it Wilhelmina's face, her eyes hard and her face serious. "Something wrong?"

"I need to know what happened that night."

"That night?...In Paris?" Wilhelmina nodded and Daniel sighed, handing her back Mason so that she could put him in the seat of the stroller.

"It's been bothering me for a while now."

Daniel sighed, his hands rubbing down his legs. "If you really want to know... we had both had alot to drink but I was..."

_"The rain is falling...Oh OH OHHHHHHHHH the rain is Falling!" Daniel screeched in a falsetto drunkenly as he held onto Wilhelmina's shoulders._

_"Shhh." Wilhelmina yawned, tipping over and dropping Daniel to the floor. "Oooppsss. " She snickered childishly, waddling to her room._

_"Wilhelmina wait...I can't find my room key..." Daniel whispered, still on the floor._

_"I'll send you a pillow..."_

_"Nooo...I need my room key." Daniel whined and pouted.  
_

_"I don't know where your room key is!"_

_"Can't I sleep with you tonight?" _

_"Nooooo I'm not your mother."_

_"I didn't say to breastfeed me I said I need a room!" Daniel screeched. _

_"Shut up and c'mon!" Wilhelmina bellowed, unlocking her door and entering her room._

_Daniel smiled and crawled between her legs and through the door, looking up in her skirt. "Commando Alert, Commando Alert!" Wilhelmina hissed and kicked him, tripping over his body and landing on top of him. "I had a dream like this only you where topless...and a double D."_

_"Your such a pig." Wilhelmina rolled her eyes as she stumbled towards her bed._

_"Where's your Scottish boyfriend?" Daniel asked, getting up from the floor._

_"He's Austrai-"_

_"Don't care, where is he...I don't want him to beat me up...He might scratch my face with his girly hands."_

_"Connor does not have girly hands..."_

_"Vilhelmina..."_

_"Fine he does but you have feminine features...Did you just call me Vilhelmina?"_

_"No."_

_"Yes you did."_

_"No, I didn't."_

_"You are such a drunken liar."_

_"At least I'm a sober truther.."_

_"A sober thruther?"_

_"Stop questioning me!"_

_"Just go to sleep.'"_

_Daniel smirked. "Okay." He climbed onto the bed next to her and laid his head on her chest. "Read me a bedtime story mommy."_

_Wilhelmina rolled her eyes and pushed him off of her. "I need another drink._

_1 Hour Later_

_Hit me." She slurred, pointing towards her full glass._

_Daniel laughed drunkenly. "Your glass is already full."_

_Wilhelmina threw her head back, downing her 7th glass. "Hit me."_

_"With what?"_

_"The works." She nodded as he poured the Vodka then Tequila then the wine._

_"Willie?"_

_"Yes Danny." Wilhelmina answers as she rolls on her bed._

_"Do you love him?" Daniel looks up as drunkenly serious as he could be._

_"Jack Daniel's..oh Yes, My secret lova."Wilhelmina took another sip from her glass._

_"No...Connor."_

_"Yeah, sure."_

_"Yeah, sure?" Daniel asked._

_"Hey! I'm drunk off my ass...I don't even remember what we're talking about."_

_Daniel smirks. "We were discussing how hot our baby would look."_

_Wilhelmina laughs. "That saying, it takes after me."_

_Daniel crawls closer next to her on the bed. "Oh yeah."_

_Wilhelmina tilts her head sideways and downs the rest of her drink. "Yeah."Daniel leans in closer, stopping within inches of her face. Wilhelmina scoffs "Punk." _

_She gets up and wobbles, stumbling numerous times towards the Wine cooler. Daniel does the same and snatches the drink from her hands and staggering against her body, pushing her into the wall. His lips came crashing onto hers as his hands roamed her body feverishly. She hiked her leg on the root of his hip and moaned softly as he deepened the kiss even further and pulled her lip into his mouth to hold her tight at the hips. Quickly, he pulled away yet keeping the hold on her body and his face remained close to hers, foreheads almost touching. "Who's the punk now?"He hissed._

_"Your mama." Wilhelmina replied. Without hesitation she cupped his face, pulling him closer and allowing him to lift her onto his hips_

_"Wait." Daniel cried out. Wilhelmina looked at him quizzically. "Are you sure, this is what you want?"_

_"No." Wilhelmina responded simply and drunkenly and then brung her lips to his. "But it's what you want."_

"Stop." Wilhelmina lifted her hand to halt him. "You don't need to go any further...Why don't I remember any of this?"

"Marc told me that you usually don't remember stuff the next day when you get HAMMERED the night before."

"Oh."

"Anything else?"

"Why did you pursue me afterwards?"

"Huh?"

"I mean...If it really was just a night up drunken stupidity...Why did you keep at me?"

"Because after that night...I developed feelings for you." Daniel said lowly, not wanting to admit his true thoughts.

"And how did you know that I would respond the same way?"

"I don't know...Do you have feelings for me?"

"I don't know." She answered honestly, her eyes avoided contact with his.

"Well...Let me help you find out." Without waring Daniel took hold of Wilhelmina's face, cupping her cheeks and crashing his lips onto hers. At first he was surprised because not only did she not pull away, but she leaned in and deepened the kiss. _And...was that a ...moan? _As if to catch herself, Wilhelmina instantly dejected herself from his hold.

Daniel, confused, looked into her eyes wild and wide. She looked away, her gaze landing on the crowd of paparazzi that was beginning to form.

"I have to go." Wilhelmina whispered, covering up Mason and grabbing the stroller, steering it away from Daniel.

"Wait Wilhe-" But it was too late and she had already disappeared around the bend, the paparazzi snapping feverishly to capture Daniel's flushed face.


	4. Leaps of Drugs

"Wilhelmommy!" Marc screeched gleefully, running through the halls of her apartment. Wilhelmina looked up from her sleeping place in her bed, not feeling like being bothered.

"Leave." She mumbled, her voice a nasal strain.

"Oh Willie." Marc scoffed, lying down next to her, twirling his hair. "Your gonna love me."

"I highly doubt that." She mumbled before coughing harshly, Marc flinching with the quickness.

"C'mon Willie, cheer up...I fixed the incident between you and Danny...I spun it as a photoshoot idea..._When you least expect it...Enemies together Again_...and I called Rosie O' Donnell and Elizabeth Hassle back and-"

"Marc, stop talking."

"But Willie...You have to go to work today...I can't spin it if your not turning the wheel."

"I tell you what...If you don't shut up I will run you over with a 16 wheeler and floor it forward just to hear you groan."

"Fine grouch...Where's Mason?"

"His skin...Did you just call me grouch?"

"No...That head cold of yours must be getting to your ears...I was asking where my little bugger is?"

"Marc, my child is not an insect and like I said before, he's in his skin."

"Willie...I'm serious...Where is he?"

"Mode."

"With who?"

NWJ

Daniel smiled, watching as Mason busted with laughter after he tickled his foot. His eyes got big, leaning into Mason's face. "Are you laughing at me? Are you laughing at me? Are y-"

"No he's laughing at the ridiculous Jimmy Neutron haircut of yours." Marc quipped.

"Marc, what do you want?" Daniel asked, his back to the door with Mason on the desk.

"I came to get my Godson." Marc answered, his arms crossed as he stood closer to Daniel, almost over his shoulder.

"Walk away Marc." Daniel instructed, lifting Mason to his shoulder.

"He's hungry." Marc added.

"He just ate."

"He needs to be changed."

"He was just changed."

"He's tired."

"He just woke up."

"He doesn't like you."

"Who are you kidding, this kid loves me." Daniel scoffed, lifting Mason into the air as he giggled uncontrollably.

"Give me Wilhelmina's baby."

"Excuse you but Wilhelmina left the baby with me because she doesn't want him to get a cold."

"And now she wants him back."

"She didn't call." Just as he finished his phone rang, an automated voice saying: _Wil-hel-mina Sl-at-er is -call-ing._

"HA! I bet that is her demanding her bundle of joy back."

Daniel rolled his eyes, lifting the phone to his ears. "Hello?...Wilhelmina...Oh yeah you sound horrible..."

"What every Diva wants to hear." Marc whispered sarcastically.

"Shutup!...No not you...No I'm serious I was talking to Marc...Hahaha...I know right...Hahaha..Yeah..Yeah, no sure Of course I can...You don't mind if my mom-...okay...I'll come over as soon as I get off...okay...Feel better."

Marc smirked, waiting for him to hang off the phone before laying into him harshly. "When does she want him?"

"Tomorrow...She wants me to keep him overnight."

"Impossible!"

"Nope..Very possible...She doesn't want him to catch her cold so she wants me to keep him at my mom's place because she doesn't want her son at a..."

"At a what?"

"She said it's a whore pad but I say it's a man cave."

"Gosh it's like joint-custody with you two."

"Who knows in a couple months it could be."

"That is not your son Daniel."

"Your just bitter because your dad's not as sexy as me."

"Your disgusting."

"And sexy...don't forget sexy."

_**NWJ**_

Wilhelmina sneezed harshly as she wobbled to the door, her feet dragging to the scuffily with a quit dragging behind her. She opened the door slowly, her head peeking out as she sniffled.

"Daniel?" She questioned stuffily.

"I bought soup." He announced all smiles as Wilhelmina moved to let him in.

"Thank you...His stuff is over there." She pointed to the couch.

Daniel nodded, peeking through the bag. "Wilhelmina please tell me this baby does not have Dior glasses."

"Don't hate because your mother drunkenly stuck you in 3D glasses and called them shades."

"Speaking of my mother, she is taking this kiss thing much better than expected."

"Really?"

"Yeah instead of screaming in my face she said _Okay _ and went in her office to scream."

"Is that what I heard yesterday?"

Daniel chuckled, setting the soup down on the counter. "Yeah...Mason loves her..."

"Does he love her or does he love playing with the folds in her skin?"

Daniel snickered, watching as Wilhelmina sat back on the couch adjacent to the one with Mason's things over it. "I don't know it's hard to tell...Is there anything that I can get you."

"No..I'll be fine."

"Oh that reminds me." He started, running towards the counter and opening the soup bag. "My mother sent over some cold medicine...Family remedy... she said it works like a charm."

"I'm not taking that."

"Why not?"

"In your mother's language, _Working like a charm _could mean _Killing her easily."_

_"_Wilhelmina."

"How do I know there's not Cyanide in it or..Arsenic!" Daniel shook his head, walking into her bedroom. "Daniel, what the hell are you doing?"

Almost immediately Daniel emerged with a shiny white pair of Luobuotins. "Wilhelmina are these new?"

"Yes."

"Drink the medicine..." Daniel started, lifting the medicine bottle above the heels. "Or it goes in the shoes."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

_**NWJ**_

"Wilhelmina I have to go..My mother still has Mason and it's getting late." Daniel whispered, Wilhelmina's arm draped over his stomach as they laid on the couch.

"Nooooo I don't wanna goooooooooo." Wilhelmina whined.

"You don't have to go anywhere..I do...To take care of your baby."

"Hmmmm Babies..Fluffy Babies...Big babies...Small babies...Purple babies...Meade babies...Slater babies...Our babies.." Wilhelmina slurred, clearly out of it as she chuckled to herself.

"Wow..This medicine is really strong."

"What...You don't want my fluffy babies?" She questioned, looking at him innocecntly.

"No of course I want to have your fluffy babies...No I mean I would love to make fluffy babies with you...No Wait-"

"Are you tongue twisted Danny?"

"Very...Look Wilhelmina I need to go."

"No..not without a goodnight kiss." Wilhelmina responded, getting up and wobbling towards him, planting a kiss unexpectedly on his lips.

"Whoah." Daniel backed, up, holding her arms. "As much as I would love to do 101 things to you right now...I can't...not while your hopped up on medication...I won't take advantage of you."

"Fine, I'll just take advantage of you."

_**NWJ**_

Daniel yawned loudly, his arm stretching out towards the other side of the bed...Wilhelmina's bed. He rose from the bed and looked to pull the covers up. While tugging on the comforter he caught a quick glance at his... _hmmph manhood. _Daniel acted quickly, picking up his boxers and jumping on one foot to get the other through, leading to his inevitable fall. After a loud thump he heard a light groan from the bed above. He peered above the mattress and spotted his phone vibrating lightly next to her. He immediately grabbed at it, answering it in a hushed tone. "Hello?"

"_Daniel where the hell are you? You never came back to get the baby and he's running out of diapers."_

_"_Mom..I'm at Wilhelmina's"

_"What the hell are you doing at Wilhelmina's?"_

Daniel sighed, looking down at the comforter around his waist and looking at Wilhelmina, the same comforter pulled around her bosom and waist.

"Bad things mom...Very bad things."

_**NWJ**_

_LOL Deslil I know you don't like blackmail but it's my only go to so review for updates...Maybe if ya'll did so more often I wouldn't have to resort to such Slater-like tactics =D_

_ -**NWJ**  
_


	5. RuPaul's Drag Race

Daniel huffed, laying on Betty's couch, contemplating recent events. Betty shrugged, notepad in her hand and ready for their mock therapy session.

"So what happened?" Betty questioned, waiting for him to speak.

"I bought her some soup and some cough medicine." Daniel answered monotonously.

"Okay...good...might be the mother of your child...Don't want her sick...Nice move."

"And then she got loopy."

"Okay and then what did you do? Leave? You l guilty because you left a loopy Wilhelmina in her apartment alone?"

"No."

"Then what happened?"

"We...we." Daniel sat upright, his hand sweeping over his face with anxiety.

"What? what did you-...did you...with Wilhelmina?" Betty questioned, getting up from her seat that was adjacent to his.

"Yes."

"You had sex with Wilhelmina?"

"And then I left.."

"You hit it and quit it with Wilhelmina Slater?...Again?" Hilda added as she descended down the steps.

"Betty." Daniel noted, wanting his privacy.

"Hilda." Betty gestured towards the door.

Hilda shrugged, plopping down next to Daniel. "I'm sorry but this is my house too...That means whatever gossip goes in Betty's ear goes in mine..."

"And mine." Justine added as he entered the room. "Meade drama? Dish!"

"You know what? I have a meeting to go to...Thanks alot Betty." Daniel said half hearted, pushing himself from the couch and walking begrudgingly towards the door.

Betty rolled her eyes, her arms flailing in the air dramatically. "Guys!"

_**NWJ**_

Daniel walked down the tunnel slowly, growing more and more uncomfortable with each passing employee. Snickering, Giggling, Cackling...They did it all from pointing to heckling. As his frustration built he froze as he realized what they where all in comedic convulsions.

_**NWJ**_

"You hung my boxers on a pole in the middle of the conference room and wrote _Thanks for the ass Danny Boy, Love Paul!_" Daniel yelled angrily. "And who the hell is PAUL!"

Wilhelmina shrugged, looking at him innocently. "I don't know what your talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me Wilhelmina. You knew exactly what you were doing." Daniel snarled, his hands balled up in fists as they sat planted on her desk.

"What? Are you embarrassed Daniel? Huh? Are you embarrassed just like I was when I woke up this morning to find my sheets unraveled and your damn Lucky Charms boxers on my floor and yet you were nowhere in sight."

Immediately, Daniel drew back, his fists unraveling as he reached out for her hand. She pulled back, placing her hand in her lap. "Willie.."

"No Daniel! I let you in and you took advantage of me while I was practically drunk...AGAIN!"

"Wait, last night I told you that I didn't want to sleep with you because you weren't all there and I didn't want to do that to you but then you said that you didn't care."

"I was hopped up on your mother's drugs...I would've signed over my shares of Meade at that point."

"I'm sorry..Your on the pill right?"

"Did you wrap your cupid, stupid?"

"I didn't have one on me.."

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Wilhelmina yelled, waking uo a sleeping Mason who then began to wail in response to her voice. Daniel moved to comfort him but was then pushed out of the way by and angry Wilhelmina. He stumbled back, a look of guilt plastered all over his face..

"Wilhelmina."

"You need to leave...I'm sure _Paul_ is looking for you." She spat sarcastically, holding Mason close to her chest as she soothed him.

_**NWJ**_

"Daniel." Betty called out, bringing him his morning bagel. Daniel didn't even react, numb to the outside as he watched employees run away from the conference room, holding their sides in laughter. She smiled weakly, setting down the plate softly. Turning away, Daniel stopped her calling out her name. Betty spun around, her eyebrows raising a question.

"I screwed up didn't I?"

Betty exhaled, sitting down across from him. "Big time."

Daniel huffed, leaning forward with his hands clasped in front of him. "She was just warming up to me and then I go and do something so..so"

"Stupid?"

"Thanks."

"Well you have to admit, you did sleep with a woman who didn't exactly know she was sleeping with you."

"But she told me to."

"NyQuil Wilhelmina told you to...Not Mode Wilhelmina...Mode Wilhelmina would have kicked your shin in."

"I know...She's so mad especially since I told her that I didn't exactly...use...a condom."

"YOU WHAT!" Betty screeched, standing.

"I was living in the moment."

"Daniel that's no excuse!"

"It's not like Wilhelmina can get pregnant."

"Have you met her 6 month old baby Mason...cute little thing...cries anytime he sees me?"

"Okay, you've made your point...But it's not, like it can happen again."

"You better hope so."

"You know what I'm not going to focus on that...I just need to get back in her good graces...and getting my underwear from the conference room."

_**NWJ**_

Wilhelmina sat with Mason on her couch, smiling as he watched TV enthusiastically. Though she didn't fully understand his excitement over a red fur ball who lived on a street named after a seed, it still tickled her. She sighed, getting up and placing him in his bouncy seat as the door bell rang. She smoothed down her skirt, opening the door slightly. She raised a brow when all that was in sight were red roses.

"Who is it?"

"A very sorry baby daddy."

"You are not my baby daddy."

"I could be..Can I come in?"

"No."

"C'mon Wilhelmina...I have a gift for your..." He sung, teasing her.

"What is it?" She asked, still staring at the clouded roses.

"Besides fear, what do you smell?"

She sniffed, one good sniffle doing the trick. "Jewelery." Daniel smiled behind the bouquet, sticking his hand through the bouquet to reveal the diamond bracelet on his wrist. Wilhelmina nodded, turning his hand to see the full view. "This baby daddy oddly enough has very feminine fingers."Daniel dropped the bouquet, revealing his awe struck face.

"Really Willie...really?" He asked sarcastically.

"Can I have my bracelet please?"

Daniel rolled his eyes playfully, unclasping it and fastening onto her wrist. "There you go."

"You can go now."

"What? You don't want the roses?"

"Nope...They have a bee in them."

Daniel shrieked, throwing them down and screeching as if he where a 13 year old girl seeing Justin Beiber in concert. Wilhelmina watched, amused on the inside yet unimpressed on the outside as she stood monotonously, Mason by her side masking the same face as his mother. Daniel looked up from his tirade as he stomped out the roses, finally realizing the phantom bee.

"Not funny."

Wilhelmina shrugged.. "Hilarious."

Daniel rolled his eyes, stepping over the roses to follow Wilhelmina to the kitchen. "Are you still mad at me?"

"Nope."

"Really?" He asked, a hint of excitement in his voice.

"No."

"Come on Willie, I was wrong...dead wrong..and it will never happen again, I promise."

"Daniel how can I trust you to watch Mason when you can't even spend an hour with me without sleeping with me?"

"I know.."

"Not to mention the fact that you did not you use a condom..."

"I know, I know...I'm sorry."

"Yes you are...very sorry."

"At least you got back at me...I got about 11 calls from the Drag strip club yesterday and this morning from a guy named Little Tina..."

Wilhelmina shrugged, looking at the bracelet. "I guess you learned your lesson."

"Really..because that shock wave you put on the pole in the conference room...really hurts?"

"Yes...But when you get to the office...I was still angry when I did it."

"What did you do?"

"Let's just say, if you don't like the color pink...You REALLY need to start."

"Do you enjoy making the staff questioning what _team _I play for?"

"Very much_ so."_

"Your a very weird girlfriend."

Wilhelmina turned around, the smile wearing from her face. "Girlfriend?"

Daniel recoiled, stumbling in his words as he realized what he just said. "FRIEND..friend..I meant friend."

"Do you think we're...dating?"

"Well...We have kissed...slept together...I've groveled and given you roses and diamonds...we might have a kid together...we could have hot makeup sex...I'd say we're practically at our Golden Anniversary."

"I don't know...If I'm ready...to date...after Connor."

"Oh...I understand...completely...I understand...but...it has been 6 months Wilhelmina."

"I know."

"And have you thought about the possibility if Mason is mine...it would be easier to deal with if we were together."

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"Is it corny?"

"Alittle...just alittle bit."

"Let me just say this...ever since that night in Paris...you've been on my mind. 15 months, 63 weeks, 458 days and..alot of hours...I've wanted you...And you don't have to respond now because you might still be angry about the whole cough medicine sex thing but..when you come around...I'll be waiting.."

Daniel smiled, turning back to the door, walking out nonchalantly. Wilhelmina looked to Mason who screamed in excitement, clapping as if he were cheering the relationship on. She ran after him, slamming the door behind her only to see him waiting behind it.

"I came around." Wilhelmina responded breathlessly.

Daniel grinned, wrapping his arms around her as he pulled her into a deep kiss, their bodies dipping back in lust. Coming up for air, Daniel looked at her sternly, their breath mixing as they stood nose to nose, eyes darting from lips to pupils.

"First order of business...hot makeup sex...Second order of business ..Get my damn underwear out of the conference room."


	6. Who Woulda Thunk It?

_3 Months Later_

Wilhelmina yawned, her arms stretching over the entire bed. She looked over, Daniel sound asleep and on the edge of the bed. She snickered, moving her foot to kick him. A smile of satisfaction landed on her face as a loud thud sounded in the room. Daniel jumped up sleepily, giving Wilhelmina a confused look.

"What the hell!"

"Get up...You need to leave..." She answered drowsily, turning over to snuggle her pillow.

Daniel looked down at the end table as a small cry emitted from the baby monitor. He snatched up a pillow and slapped her back playfully. "Get up!"

"He'll go back to sleep.."

Daniel nodded, grabbing the monitor. "Oh Yeah?" He turned up the volume to the max and laid it by her ear.

Wilhelmina jumped forward as a loud wail sounded in her ear. "Daniel!" She picked up the monitor and chucked in his direction.

He smiled, ducking and walking her way. "Go feed your child Wilhelmommy."

"Go fuck yourself. " She replied sleepily, obviously not a morning person.

"Why would I when I have you?" Daniel replied smirking.

Wilhelmina hit his chest softly, dragging her feet out of the bedroom, her middle finger sticking up in the air.

Daniel snickered, pulling on his shirt. "You just did that last night."

_**NWJ**_

Wilhelmina walked out into the kitchen, Mason in hand as she held his bottle to her mouth. She looked at Daniel, who sat the counter with a bowl of cereal. "Daniel."

"Hmm."

"Why are you still here?"

"I was hungry."

"You have food at home."

"Unlike some people." Daniel answered, leaning back to open her barren refrigerator.

"Than what are you eating if I have no food?"

"I found some cereal in the cupboard, surprisingly."

"That's Nico's."

"No wonder it's stale."

"So your sitting here eating stale Cap'N Crunch with no milk?"

"I found milk."

"I don't see how...I don't even have milk."

Daniel rolled his eyes, turning back to the refrigerator and pulling out a large glass bottle fro the very back. "See?"

Wilhelmina nodded. "Your right..as always Daniel."

"Thank you." He answered, feeling good about himself.

She smirked, walking back to the nursery. "Hey Daniel..."

"Hmm?"

"I feel kind of bad for Mason now."

"Why?"

"Well your eating his dinner and now he has nothing to eat tonight."

Daniel looked at her back, puzzled as he walked away. He looked down at his bowl, the thought clicking as he heard her snickering from across the whole.

"Holy shit.." He whispered, spitting out whatever was in his mouth, completely disgusted.

"That's what you get for not leaving when I told you to."

_**NWJ**_

Daniel smiled broadly as he watched their photo shoot from a far, holding a blue teddy bear in his hands. He gazed emptily as Wilhelmina and Mason tumbled in the photos, Mason screaming playfully and Wilhelmina glowing with excitement. He admired her outfit, an all white boat neck dress with matching Loubuotins while Mason wore his white onesie. As he watched the two of them, he couldn't help but insert himself into the picture, thinking how he should be with them; Mason should be screaming at the funny faces he would have made and Wilhelmina should be glowing from being held in his arms. A dreamy look replaced the glossiness in his eyes as he just stared ahead in a daze, not feeling the tug at his sleeve.

"Daniel...Daniel...DANIEL!" Claire exclaimed softly, trying not to disturb the shoot.

He looked back, unaware of her presence until seeing her stern face. "Huh?"

"Can I...talk to you for a second..."She suggested, turning him towards the exit.

"Sure...: Daniel answered slowly, feeling out his mother's mood.

"It's important."

_**NWJ**_

"Are you sleeping with Wilhelmina?" Claire asked bluntly, skipping right to the point.

"Mom what are you talking about?"

"You were seen coming out of her apartment this morning...Not to mention that you two are always arriving and leaving at the same time...Scheduling _special_ lunches at the same time as each other..."

"That's coincidental."

"What about the way you look at her? Is it coincidental that whenever she laughs or smiles, you smile..Or whenever she has a headache your the first one to offer an aspirin or the day off."

"What, I can't be considerate now?"

Claire shook her head, biting her bottom lip. "You love her.."

"What?"

"Before you were just in love with her..but now..You love her."

"Mom-"

"Don't bother denying it...it's obvious that you have feelings for her...STRONG feelings...and I'm not going to stand in your way."

"What?"

"Don't be clueless Daniel...Ever since Mason was born Wilhelmina's changed...for the better...Of course she's still a grade A bitch hence the..ehmm..boxers..on..the..pole...but having a son has mellowed her...mellowed her to the point were I think she might love you back and...If Mason is your son...Than that makes Wilhelmina the mother of my grandchild...And I would have to respect that regardless of how I feel about her."

Daniel looked down, avoiding eye contact. "Thank you..mom."

"So...you have my blessing."

Daniel looked up, squinting slightly. "What makes you think that I need your blessing?"

"Well, have you told her that you loved her yet?"

"No.."

"Well than...I'm not standing in your way." Claire replied coyly, walking away and over to where Wilhelmina stood on break, holding a fussy Mason. She smiled, taking him from Wilhelmina and into her arms. She then looked over to Daniel, winking and gesturing for him to make his move.

Fixing his tie nervously, Daniel marched over stiffly, beads of sweat beginning to form at his hairline. He tapped her shoulder, causing her to turn around, a smoothie straw in her mouth.

"Hey." He stated, his hand waiving.

Wilhelmina looked around awkwardly, removing the straw from her mouth. "Hello..."

"Wilhelmina I l-...I l-...L-" He tried to blurt it out but his tongue felt like it was allergic to the word. "I L-...Like your smoothie...what kind is it?" He asked dryly, feeling as if he had failed.

Wilhelmina looked it over, shrugging as if she care to know." I don't even know, I was so hot I didn't ask."

Daniel turned around, pulling aside the shooting director. "What flavor smoothie is that."

The director looked around, surprised at the questioned. "Umm...I think it's strawberry...It's all they had."

Daniel shook his head, taking the cup from Wilhelmina's hands and shoving it into the director's. "Nope, take this back and get her some water or something."

The guy looked at Daniel awkwardly, pawning the drink off on some redheaded newbie assistant."Ugh."

"Daniel..." She started, looking confused.

"What?"

"What the hell was that?'

"Oh..you can't have strawberries...They make you nauseous."

"No they don't." Wilhelmina replied matter-a-factly, yet starting to feel a queasiness set in.

"Oh please Wilhelmina your probably feeling queasy right now."

Wilhelmina shook her head, her cheeks heating up as the acid flew to her throat. "Uh-uh."

"3...2..On-" Before he could even finished, she was halfway to the bathroom, knocking down employees and temps.

Claire walked over, bouncing Mason in her arms. "What it that bad?"

Daniel sighed. "No I didn't tell her."

"Why not?"

"I couldn't...It was almost like my body wouldn't give me the release to do so."

"Be a man Daniel."

"Excuse me?"

"Be. A. Man...Find your courage and tell that woman how you feel."

"Do you actually want me with her?"

"Would I be standing here letting her demon spawn rip the earring from my lobe if I didn't?"

_**NWJ**_

"Hey Daniel?" Claire called out, walking into his office.

"Hmm?" Daniel questioned, looking up at his mother from the computer on his desk.

"Are you going to leave...It's passed 11."

"Did Wilhelmina leave yet?"

"No...Her curtains are drawn and her door is closed but I'm pretty sure she's in there...why?"

"I don't want her in here alone to late at night..It's not safe."

"...Maybe you should take this opportunity to tell her how you really feel..."

"Or maybe you should go home, mom."

"Here." Claire offered, setting a blue velvet box on his desk.

He looked up, taking the box into his hands. "What is it?"

"Open it." she instructed, waiving her hands impatiently.

Doing as he was told, he opened it, looking up at his mother to see her eyes well up with tears. "Mom..."

"It's a family heirloom...Your grandfather gave it to your grandmother, who then gave it to your father and your father gave it to me...Now I'm giving it to you."

"To give to Wilhelmina?"

"Daniel..." Claire started, sitting down at the desk with him. "I am your mother and yes it scares the hell out of me that you would even have feelings for this woman, let alone love her...But...you do..And the way you look at her...care for her...talk to her and about her let's me know that this is not just physical attraction...And the way she acts towards you, stands up for you in the press...Let's down her guard when she talks to you tell me that she feels the same thing...I loved your father dearly...but he never looked at me the way that you look at Wilhelmina...And if she is who you are meant to be with...Who am I to do anything but support you?"

"But mom..This..I love Wilhelmina but-"

"Than prove it to her...give it to her."

"When?"

"Whenever your ready."

Daniel looked back into the box, a shiny 3 stone platinum diamond ring staring back at him, glistening in the dimly lit office. He stood up, closing the box and gently placing it in his pocket. "I'm ready."

_**NWJ**_

Wilhelmina sat at her desk quietly, her hands laying atop of the desk with nothing on it but a small envelope. She looked over to Mason who laid sound sleep in his car seat that he was soon getting to be big for. She thought about the exhausting yet fun day she spent taking photos and answering questioned with and about her 9 months old pride and joy. She didn't even know what real love was until she had Mason. She was too selfish when Nico was born...but now...her child is her world..and Daniel was beginning to become apart of that too. _What if he really is his father? _She couldn't help that fact or even the fact that the thought excited her a bit... She enjoyed entertaining the thought of a family, which is something that scared her. Opening up to someone who had caused so much pain to her and whom she had done the same. _Was it too much baggage for a family? No,_ She had to stop and face reality...The reality of what was sitting right in front of her_. _Her eyes reluctantly returned to the sight of that crisp white envelope, unopened and freshly stamped. She didn't want to open but she knew that she had to..For peace of mind...She couldn't put it off any longer. She exhaled shakily, sliding the envelope her way and tearing it open, slowly opening the letter that it entailed.

_**NWJ**_

Suddenly it was like a weight fell off of him, his steps lighter as he walked to Wilhelmina's office as if it were meant to be. He thought about waking up and seeing her lying next to him, grumpy and agitated yet beautiful enough to put Miss America to shame. He wanted to fight with her to wake up and get the baby, he wanted her to look at him weirdly each morning when he ate breakfast and she watched in disgust...He wanted those things because it made their relationship, _their_ relationship. He stopped short of her door, taking a deep breath and barging in.

"Marry me."He blurted out immediately, not being able to contain himself

Wilhelmina looked up slowly, a solitary tear steadily rolling down her cheek. Her hands trembled, completely oblivious to anything he had said. "He's not yours."

"What?" Daniel asked, confused. _What the hell is she talking about? I just asked her to marry me and she- _And then it clicked.

"I'm sorry."She shook her head, grabbing her coat from behind her and snatching up Mason's car seat, heading for the door.

"Wait." Daniel grabbed her arm sternly, looking her in the eyes. "What happened, what the hell is going on."

Wilhelmina shook loose his hold, not wanting any contact at that point. "Mason is not your son Daniel!"

She stormed away, not being able to deal with the surge of emotions that she felt. Daniel stood in the middle of her office for about 5 minutes, shell shocked as the world slowly closed in on him and his fantasy family fell away. He stumbled back into the wall, crouching down in humiliation as he sobbed, Mason's small smiling face the only thing that he could see until the building shook gently and the sound of tires squealing against the asphalt screeched downstairs, a familiar cry sounding that he had heard that morning wailed in the darkness. He ran to the window to see a truck crashed into the front door of the Meade building and a singular white Luobuotins sticking out from beneath the tire.

**_NWJ_**

_AY! Review or I swear on everything that is holy I will not update for a month...That's right..I'm back on the blackmailing kick...Oh and do the same for Love Honor Obey for those of you who haven't done so already and maybe..just maybe I'll continue it...IDK the cards are in your hands for both stories lol I know deslil, I'm evil lolol_**_  
_**


	7. This Use To Be A Funhouse Part 1 of 2

They all sat in the waiting room, ironically waiting, contemplating, thinking, hoping, praying...Anything that ended in _-ing _and would fix this whole mess; they did it. The original Modies, who had grown closer and closer as time went on, sat hip to hip, heads on shoulders in their pajamas as their minds wandered blankly. Marc's knee bounced sporadically as the clock ticked slowly, as if to tease them with the passing time. Betty's hand found his kneecap, holding it down as if to soothe him yet knowing it wouldn't be enough. She watched Daniel carefully, slouched in the uncomfortable chair, his eyes missing a sense of reality as they stared ahead, his fist holding his chin up as he was silent and unmoving. His mind bonged with thoughts, yet nothing came to fruition. He wanted to scream, shout, cry, run, jump, turn back the hands of time to that night in Paris and just go to his room. He thought, if he had done that then it would have spared her all of the pain that she endured and the world of hurt she's going to have . He would have taken one for the team, watching the real women he loved hang on the arm of a pompous Connor while he mourned his cancer stricken wife. _She shouldn't have to go through this.._His love was so strong for her that he wished he had been downstairs and that it would have been a bus and not an old station wagon, so that he could experience the pain ten times worse. His whole world has collapsed in a matter of minutes. The image of a little family that he had entertained in the 3 months that they spent together had been stomped on by life...Life's inevitable events._ She was so pale... _The images of her posing in that photo shoot compared to the image of her crimson stained body under the hood of that car stayed in his mind, Mason's cries echoing in the background. Mason...He had spent months fighting for a baby that wasn't even his...A baby that can't even call him Da-Da. Thoughts upon thoughts and Precepts upon precepts..Life sucks.

Claire sat in the corner, beating herself up for telling him to propose to her right then and there. Maybe if she hadn't encouraged him, Wilhelmina would have stayed in her office for 30 more seconds...They all blamed themselves, Marc for not convincing her to come home earlier, Betty for not seeing that Daniel was in love and not encouraging him to tell her earlier, Amanda for being Amanda, Claire for her propping of the situation and Daniel for starting the affair in the first place. It was stupid..._How could I have been so stupid...ME with Wilhelmina Slater...She would have rejected me any way...We had no future...I should have just stuck to being a widower..._

_"_Are you all here for Ms. Slater?" A stern voice spoke out, an experienced and gray haired Attending, his scrubs a crisp blue and his face a solemn frown.

They each jumped accordingly, crowding around him in expectation, every eyebrow lifted and eye bulged. "I am Dr. Josi." He huffed, holding the chart close to his chest. "Where is her immediate family."

Before Daniel could even mutter a word, Marc's hand was raised and his feet were stepping forward. "Her father is in Washington...her mother is with him on Election tours and her daughter is in Paris...I'm the closest to her."

"And the father?"

"I said her father was in Washington." Marc repeated, growing irritable for more information.

"Wait-Are you talking about Mason?" Betty asked, confused as well.

The doctor looked around at their confused faces, taking a mental note. "Oh I see..Well did she have any...Boyfriends?" He asked cautiously, eyeing Marc.

Marc looked him straight in the eyes, pinching at his Pink Madonna PJ's. "Seriously?"

"So she isn't dating anyone?"

"Why is that any of your business?" Daniel questioned defensively, changing his stance as he looked him up down.

"It isn't..."He replied, his voice a stern shake; Something that would bring anyone to attention. "I would just hope that if she is in a relationship, her significant other would like to know if their pregnant girlfriend was in a serious car accident."

Daniel froze instantly, his blood running cold as that 7-letter word echoed dramatically in his head. His mind boggled with anxiety, not knowing how to take it..._Where the hell is Ashton Kutcher...Where is his punk ass when you need him the most. _This must've been a joke...It had to be. Wilhelmina could not be pregnant with his child...and in ICU. They all looked at Daniel, Claire, Amanda, Betty and Marc stepping back from the conversation, their heads dipped low.

"I'm guessing that's you then." He stated, his hand flying to Daniel's shoulder in a professional pat. "Follow me." He spun back around, expecting a numb Daniel to be behind him, he turned back, staring at Daniel who was still in the same spot. Claire nudged him gently, pushing him towards his responsibilities. He didn't like to face things...Especially things that scared him. He looked up, his feet moving swiftly as he followed behind him.

_**NWJ**_

They stopped in front of her room, Dr. Josi stood in front of the door in prevention of Daniel's entry. He looked him over; a disheveled mess. His tie loose and wrinkled, his shirt sprinkled with red and his pants ripped and lacerated.

_How could he not know I'm the boyfriend, I'm a mess. _He thought, still wondering why he couldn't enter.

"I want to talk to you about her injuries first."

"Okay..."

"Your...girlfriend...has suffered sever bodily trauma. Upon arrival she was rushed into surgery to treat a fractured tibia and Femur muscle dislocation. We implanted splints and screws to hold the bones and tissue in place so that the leg can realign in a cast. She'll need months of intense physical therapy and a second surgery after the baby is born to remove the splints if necessary. No brain damage was detected although we did order an MRI to be sure. The plates in her back have also shifted, which is currently causing great discomfort so we gave her a pain reliever for that. She is still under anesthesia so she's not up bu-"

"What about the baby?"

"Well...I spoke to her OB upstairs and-"

"Wait-She already had an OB...She already knew?"

"Ms. Slater has been receiving treatment for her pregnancy for about 6 weeks now."

Daniel sighed heavily, his hand rushing down his face in physical and mental exhaustion, He looked at Dr. Josi pleadingly, clearly on the verge of breaking. "What did her OB say?"

"Well she examined her and found the beginning stages of placenta abruption which is a probably due to the trauma of the accident...but it's not severe."

"Can I see her?"

"Quickly...We don't want to scare her if she doesn't exactly recollect the situation."

"Yeah, uh-huh." Daniel replied, uninterested as he pushed passed the large white coat PhD. He opened her door slowly, closing it with the tip of his fingers as if not to wake her. His heart nearly broke in half when he saw her scarred body laying there, helpless and frail. Her leg was propped up in a hang, a cast long up to her thigh. Her hair was scattered across her bruised face as she slept, groaning subconsciously from the pains in her body. Daniel stared at her lovingly, only wanting to just take her home and pretend like none of this was happening. So he pulled up a chair to her bedside, gently scraping it against the linoleum tile. He took hold of her frail hand, the paint chipped from each nail except the ring finger. He shook his head guiltily, shoving his other hand in his pocket as his lips kissed her hand tenderly. The anxiety rushed from his body nearly instantaneously as his hand met the small velvet blue box. Daniel pulled it out, almost forgetting that he had it as he flipped it open. The shiny diamond ring glistened back in the dim room, the night pouring in from the windows. He looked to Wilhelmina, finally seeking the courage to say those 3 little words to her. "I love you." He whispered quietly, stroking her hand softly. Before he was unsure, but now there was no doubt in his mind that this was who he was supposed to be with. Molly didn't make him feel this way...She didn't stir the same emotions as Wilhelmina did. When he saw Molly he still saw Connor's fiancee but when he sees Wilhelmina he sees his wife..Mrs. Meade...The mother of his child...And that was all he needed. A small and long awaited smile crept onto his mouth as he slid the ring from the box and carefully onto her finger. It fit just right, the band and large diamond shimmering on her badly bruised body, yet somewhat lightening them...As if a weight had been lifted off of her too.

"Mr. Meade." A nurse whispered, peeking her head through the door. "The police are here to speak with you."

Daniel nodded. "I'll be out in a minute." He turned back to Wilhelmina, the tips of his fingers grazing the stray hairs on her face. Never had he cared so much for one person. The feelings he felt were indescribable. Shakespeare had nothing on their love...Their unorthodox yet real love.

_**NWJ**_

Daniel marched back down the hall and to the waiting room, where they all jumped to greet him, Claire hugging him upon his entry. She pulled back shortly, cupping his cheeks. "Are you okay son?"

"Is Wilhelmina okay?"

"What about Mason?"

Daniel looked between Marc and Betty, completely stumped as a realization that he had forgotten about Mason came to him, he spun around to see Dr. Josi talking to the police. He jogged over, pulling him aside momentarily to were the crowd of them once stood.

"How is Mason...Did he have any injuries?"

Dr. Josi looked him up and down, peering back at the police. "Are you his father?"

Marc stepped forward immediately, jumping in."Actually his father passed aw-"

"I'm his father,." Daniel cut him off assertively, sure of himself.

"But Dan-"

"No Marc!" Daniel turned back to look at him, his eyes bloodshot. "I don't care what the facts are! In this situation Wilhelmina is my wife, Mason is my son and _my wife_ is pregnant with our next child. That is how I see the situation!" He had finally released a bit of anger but at the wrong person. They all stared at him blankly, hoping that he would catch on to what he had just said.

Betty looked at him in awe, her furry brows scrunched as best they could. "Wilhelmina's...pregnant?"

Marc threw up his hands dramatically, then sticking them in the pockets of his hoody as he pushed passes them both. "Excuse me."

Daniel rolled his eyes, not worrying about Marc's feelings at this point. Betty sat down, Amanda and Claire following suit. He turned back to Dr. Josi, still wanting an answer. "Mason?"

"He's fine...They just kept him for observation to make sure that he didn't catch any glass."

"So where is he?"

"The nursery...The immediate family wasn't there so-" He couldn't even finish before Daniel was bee-lining to the neonatal unit, forgetting the police report completely.

_**NWJ**_

Daniel snuggled him close against his chest which was now layered in the protective tissue paper outfits they give you to keep the germs away. He smiled widely as Mason cooed, hitting his chin repeatedly with a grin.

"Da-Da." He mumbled, pulling at his paper outfit. Daniel looked at him tenderly, everything making sense and aligning with his little family plan. He didn't care what a DNA test said, Mason was his. Connor had made up his mind to leave Wilhelmina without even waiting to see who's child it was.

"He didn't deserve you." _Neither of you. _Daniel whispered, kissing the top of his head affectionately. As if nothing else could be a sign, his first word was Da-Da. Nothing had ever felt so right. Not the engagement with Sofia, or the wedding with Molly and definitely not the swear to celibacy. This was suppose to be his life, despite the roadblocks and the suckage of it all...It was meant for him. Sure life sucked, but with Willie and Mason they were all sure to get through it.

"Daniel." Claire called out from behind him, walking slowly into the narrow hallway. He looked up shortly, still enamored in his thoughts. Claire sat next to him, patting his head with motherly attention. "Where's the ring?"

"On her finger."

"I thought you didn't give it to her before the accident."

"I didn't...I want her to wake up to a new start...And when she opens her eyes and sees that ring on her finger I know she'll feel that it's right."

"Are you sure?"

"What do you mean?"

"Some people wake up from these types of situations and they're angry. And Wilhelmina has alot to be angry about; The drunk driver that hit her, The destruction of the two first floors of the Meade building, Her leg, The Paternity, The Baby, Her injuries, Rehab...You don't want to give her a reason to say No, do you?"

"That's just it mom. With everything that's going on, I think that ring could be the one thing that will keep her from turning into the stereotypical angry victim."

"Bu-"

"Mr. Meade?" The same nurse called out his name from the hallway."Ms. Slater is awake and...She's asking for you."

"She is?"

"Yes sir, I believe her exact words were; _Get your fat Cherokee ass out of my face and go get Daniel Meade before I take my cast off and beat you into a size 2."_

Claire raised a brow as he handed her Mason. He shrugged, fixing his torn collar and adjusting his wrinkled tie. "Mom, don't even go there, Wilhelmina is always angry..A surprising thing that I love about her."

_**NWJ**_

_Want part 2? Review this chapter and chapter 25 For Which Love Prevails because no one did *sad face* I need feedback so that I can know where to go with it and you alls world wide silence does not help lol. So review!...plz lol ;)..no I'm not begging I'm...suggesting w/ a side of blackmail lol  
_

_-__**NWJ**_


	8. Now It's Full of Evil Clowns Part 2 of 2

"Willie?" Daniel called, walking into her room with a huge bouquet of flowers, her favorite; Coral Cornelia's. He had changed his clothes, freshening up with the clothes that Betty had brought him from the house: A white V-T shirt with Dark wash jeans and Black Prada Loafers. He looked at her face in hope to see a smile but all he could see was the etchy seriousness written in her expression. His pace slowed, feeling out her mood as he reached for the chair by her bedside. He set the flowers on the end table and decided to take a daring move, leaning in to kiss her but ended up meeting a cold cheek. Daniel back up, looking at her hand as she stroked it, the ring no longer there.

"We have... things that we need to... discuss." She stated coldly, her voice still weak from exhaustion and her arms cross as her leg laid outside atop of the covers. Her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, courtesy of Marc and his _Instyler_. She was still bruised up, her face with not as much damage as her arms and legs. Daniel pouted, only wanting to take her into his arms and hold her lovingly until the dam broke, but he couldn't...She probably wouldn't have let him.

"Are you okay?" Daniel asked quietly, touching her arm lightly.

"Do I look okay?"

Daniel sucked in his breath, taking a mental note of his mother's speech about people being angry in theses types of situation and decided not to take it personal. "You look beautiful."

"I look like Frankenstein." She said in harsh criticism of herself, looking at the scars on her arm.

"Hey..." He drew attention to him, covering her arms with his. "Those will go away."

"How do you know...They look pretty permanent to me..."

"That's not what's important..What's impo-"

"Where's Mason!" Wilhelmina questioned in a sudden panic, sitting up straight in bed, wincing as the pain in her back got worse.

"He's with my mother."

"Your mother?"

"Yeah, ...Is that a problem?"

"No...I just wasn't expecting your mother to be here."

"Oh Really?" Daniel asked, a smirk on his face as he stood up from the chair and proceeded to the window. He glanced back at her, his arms pushing the heavy window up to reveal the large booming of cheers from the crowd on the outside of the hospital.

"What the hell is that?"

"That is the fashion world chanting _Free WilhelMason!"_

Wilhelmina chuckled lightly, A smile also creeping onto Daniel's lips as he finally saw a glimmer of happiness in her eyes, the spark of fashion in her head that always seemed to lighten her mood.

"Daniel." She spoke softly, her demeanour returning back to the seriousness that was once there.

"Huh?"

"You know don't you?" Wilhelmina asked light hearted, eyeing him carefully as he fumbled with the end of his shirt like a little boy.

"Know what?" Daniel asked, trying to act innocent of what she was saying yet in completely awareness of what she was referring to.

"Don't play dumb with me Danny...I know what I told you before the accident...I can remember that."

"About...Mason?" Daniel asked, alittle surprise and expecting something else.

"I'm not lying to you...He's not your son."

"I don't care."

"What?"

"I. Don't. Care...I have spent the last 3 months claiming that little boy as my son and I'll be damned if anyone , even you, tries to take him away from me...I love that kid...And I know he loves me too." Daniel stated aggressively, not backing down.

Wilhelmina sighed lightly, nodding her head. "Fine."

"What?"

"I said fine...Mason needs a father figure and as much as I love Marc, if I ever catch my son in a pair of Pink Madonna PJ's I just might finally die."

Daniel chuckled, setting back next to her, a large smile on his face. "We have alot ahead of us."

"What do you mean _we_? I have months of Physical Therapy to attend and Working from home to get back on track and...Just alot...Alot that _I_ have to deal with."

"You know that's not true...I'm here for you."

"Why! Why do you want to be here for me? Why do you want to be Mason's father? Why do you want...me?" She asked, exasperated and confused with her last question, puzzled as to why someone like Daniel Meade would want her and her bitchy baggage. She just could not fathom why he would, could, or even should care for someone like her.

"Because I love you!" Daniel yelled, jumping from the seat in frustration. He was tired of her not getting it, not accepting it, not abasing and abounding to the feelings that they both felt. "I love you Wilhelmina Slater and I am not afraid to tell you that. I've loved you from Day 1 and that will never stop. It won't stop through physical therapy, it won't stop throughout surgeries, doctor visits, Mason's life...Our child's life."

"I told you that Mason isn't yours!" She yelled back, growing frustrated as well.

"I'm not talking about Mason!" He screamed, his face red and arms flailing dramatically. Wilhelmina looked at him awkwardly, not knowing what to fell at that point. "I'm talking about our child, Wilhelmina...I know about...the baby." Wilhelmina didn't even flinch, the emotions almost becoming to raw for her. "And I fully intend to take care of it...And he or she's mother if she'll let me.

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, as fake and cheesy as it may sound it's plenty real to me...I want to raise our kids together...And accept it or not...Mason is my son, despite what any DNA test says."

"Well...Than I guess we'll need to re-size that ring because my fingers tend to blow up during a pregnancy so I can't exactly wear-"

"Wait...Are you saying that you want to marry me?"

"Are you asking me?"

Daniel's mouth dropped as he looked at her serious expression, a smile behind the mask. He immediately fell to one knee, taking her hand in is. "Wilhelmina Slater-"

"Wait please don't do that whole you are my world crap...Just propose." She stated hurriedly, not wanting the cheapened reality TV version but just the proposal because she already had his heart.

"Will. You. Marry. Me?"

Wilhelmina tapped her chin, as if to ponder the question. "Hmmm IDK..."

"Wilhelmina."

She laughed gently, trying to stay focused in Daniel's serious puppy dog eyes. "Okay fine...Yes I will marry you...Danny."

it was like a weight had been lifted, a smile light feeling suddenly filling the room as Daniel stood up, his face inching towards her slowly. "Can I?" He asked, not knowing how she felt about it. Wilhelmina smirked and cupped his face, planting her lips on his to Daniel's completely surprise. She pulled away shortly, their foreheads meeting closely.

"I love you too."

_**NWJ**_

"Willie..." Marc whispered as he entered the room, looking around for Daniel but was happily surprised to not see him.

"Hmmm?" She responded, opening her eyes only a bit, just enough to see that it was Marc and that he came bearing gifts.

He walked up closer to her and set the bag down beside her bedside. His eyes examined her bodily injuries, one by one from the cast to the bruises to the...ring?"

"Wilhelmina." He stated firmly, holding her arm up to her face. "What is that.

She shrugged him off, snatching her hand back and tucking it beneath her other arm. "A hand Marc? What ...did we skip class alot in the 6th grade?"

"Your engaged?"

Her eyes snapped open to reveal her bloodshot eyes, symbols of anger and sadness. "Tell...no one."

"And your pregnant?"

"Who told you that?" She asked, alarmed as she tried to sit up.

"Your Doctor...We all know..Me, Betty, Amanda who has been sworn to secrecy; Your welcome...And your...fiancee?"

"Don't say it like that?"

"Since when is Daniel all up in your Gooch?"

"Daniel has been at my house every night for the last 3 months.."

"What?" Why didn't you tell me?"

"What was there to tell? _Oh Marc, I'm sleeping with Daniel and I'm pregnant and I love him..."_ She mocked as if she were doughty.

"You love him?" He asked in slight disbelief.

"...yes...more than what you may think...I loved Connor but I _love _Daniel...He makes me happy...I feel like I don't have to be so guarded with him...Mason loves him...I just...love him Marc...And I want to marry him."

"Are you sure it isn't the morphine talking...I'm actually really surprised that your still in one piece...emotionally wise..I would think that you would have freaked out by now."

"Well maybe I'm more together than you think I am."

"Or its the Morphine."

"Shutup."

"Where's Daniel anyway?"

"I don't know...If the cafeteria maybe?"

"Actually..."Daniel spoke up as he came through the door, a striped orange box in his hands. "I just got back from the store."

"What is that?" She asked, pointing to the box in his hands.

"Just..." He pulled the wheeling table over her legs and up to arms distance. He set the box down and opened it for her. "...alittle something, something that you use to love when you were pregnant with Mason...Thought you might like some right about now..." He replied earnestly, tucking a stray hair behind her ear before giving her the orange fork. She smiled, staring at the New York Style Cheesecake slice, perfect with crisp strawberries on top and fresh graham crust at the bottom. Her excitement soon disintegrated as her mind faded back to the memories that she tried so hard to suppress.

_Willie!" Connor called out as he entered the apartment._

_"Polo!" Wilhelmina responded from the bedroom._

_"I brought you something." Connor answered as he threw his coat on the couch and picked up the striped orange container._

_"I hope you didn't throw your coat on my sofa!" Wilhelmina bellowed, as if she was standing there next to him._

_Connor's eyes widened. "Uh...No."_

_"Pick it up Owens." Wilhelmina answered._

_"Did you bring me something too?" Nico asked from the bedroom._

_"Nico?"_

_"No, Squidward Tentacles...Yes Nico!"_

_Connor took off his hat and walked down the hallway to Wilhelmina's room. He opened the door to find her with her feet propped up on 2 pillows and the Mode book in her hands. He looked to Nico who was on the other side of the bed watching The Game._

_"When did you get here?" Connor asked, confused._

_"Nice to see you too Papa Owens." Nico quipped sarcastically._

_"I'm sorry...I just wasn't expecting to see you."_

_"Oh...I'm on Winter Break."_

_Connor nodded and leaned in to kiss Wilhelmina. Instantly she blocked his face with the palm of her hand. "Food?" Connor smiled beneath her hand and lifted the container. "Good boy." Wilhelmina replied and moved her hand, allowing him to kiss her cheek. Slyly, she reached her beside him and grabbed the box, opening it to see the creamy delicacy. "New York style cheesecake...It's my favorite...How'd you know?"_

_"I just have noticed a...pattern lately and thought that you might like it if I got you a little surprise."_

_Wilhelmina smiled, extending her neck to kiss him as he leaned in as well, only to have Nico stick her head in between them. _

_"The only make-out sessions that I like to see are in my dreams, with Drake..on a private island named Galapagos..hint-hint mom I know you have his number."_

_Connor chuckled, kissing her anyway. "Let me go get you a fork...I know how you hate their orange plastic forks."_

_"Love you.."_

_He spun back around, winking at her from the wide hall. "Love you more..." _

"Willie, are you okay?" Daniel asked, standing in front of her and waiving his hand before her face to get her attention.

She shook her head, closing down the box and sticking the fork in it. "Yeah I'm fine just...alittle nauseous." She explained, not lying as her stomach churned at the thought of Connor's lips embracing her one last time, the love that he had for her and how she felt that she had failed him.

"Do you want me to call the nurse?" Marc questioned, pointing towards the door.

"No...I'll be fine..."This time she answered, knowing that she was lying. A small part of her still belonged to Connor...The first man to ever do her right and she screwed up. The engraved images of Connor's turned over SUV burned in her skull, causing her head to throb as she remembered the flash of light from the station wagon coming straight at her and the high beams nearly blinding her till the point were she couldn't move. The colliding crashes of both accidents sounded in her head grimly. She looked to the engagement ring that was now on her slimming finger, yet all she could see was the Marquise Diamond that Connor had thrown in the gutter that same night. _Is this payback? _She finally got the man she wanted but her mind kept reminiscing with the man she wronged. He wanted to be a father to her son and all she could see when she looked at her 9 month old was his real father smiling back at her. He bought her a ring and all she could see was the diamond the other man brought her. She looked at her leg and all she could hear were the paramedics faintly huffing in frustration as they tried to revive her then love. Just when she thought she had everything, the emotions she had repressed finally decided to make a special appearance...Just at the wrong time.

"Willie?" Daniel called out again, his face plastered in concern as his thumb stroked her hand gently.

Wilhelmina nodded senselessly, trying to smile but all that emerge was a loud gasp followed by a stream of tears down each cheek. She wept heavily, Daniel not knowing how to handle it as he held her. "I'm fine...I'm fine."She pulled back, waiving her hand before her face as she shook her head in defiance of her emotions, Connor's voice echoing in her head like a haunting ghost.

"_The repressed memory is like a noisy intruder being thrown out of the concert hall. You can throw him out, but he will bang on the door and continue to disturb the concert. The analyst opens the door and says, 'If you promise to behave yourself, you can come back in."_

Only these memories were only getting started and had no intention of behaving themselves.

_**NWJ**_

_You guys are awesome with reviews...So awesome that if you continue there may be a bonus chapter tomorrow instead of waiting a week just because of the encouragement you guys give ! =D_

_**-NWJ**_


	9. Chapter 9

_6 Weeks Later_

A month had gone by and the paparazzi was clueless as to what was going on behind the many walls of that hospital. Wilhelmina had been released to go home about 6 days ago yet she still had to attend Physical Therapy every 3 days. She hated it. A constant reminder that she couldn't stand on her own two feet; _literally. _They hid their engagement, only the nurses knowing but sworn to secrecy by Wilhelmina and her gun that she got past the metal detectors. No one had suspected that she was pregnant either, thanks to scarves and loose shirts. They were keeping everything about them a secret, leaving the paparazzi to wonder what exactly was going on. Daniel had been working from home aka Wilhelmina's house and she didn't even want anything to do with the company, a dark look piercing at him anytime he asked for her opinion for something. He waited in the waiting room after being kicked out of Wilhelmina's session, reading the Mode book before it went out to print that night.

"Mr. Meade." The sheepish trainer called out to Daniel from behind him .

Daniel turned around, closing the book immediately and standing up. "Where is Wilhelmina? Is there something wrong?" He questioned, fearing the worst.

"Just follow me..please..." She pleaded, a small thing or what Wilhelmina might describe as a twig.

_**NWJ**_

"No everything is not okay!" She yelled back as she held onto the silver pole bar in front of her for support.

"Willie...sweetie...just take a step." He encouraged from behind her.

"NO! I want to go home." She retaliated, holding tightly to the bar for dear life for she couldn't stand without it

"Ms. Slater we've been at this for the last 4 sessions...Just take one step and I'll let you go." The physical instructor offered.

"No! I said I want to go home! She answered defiantly, her voice breaking as she spoke.

"Ms. Slater You can't-"

"Fine...okay." Daniel complied, rolling the wheeling chair closer to her. "Come on I'll take you home." He held the chair in place with one hand and held her hand with the other. She sat back in the chair alowly, covering her weeping eyes with her free hand as Daniel started to roll her away.

"Mr. Meade she needs this session, how else is she going to-"

"Can't you see that she's upset? We'll try again next time !" Daniel retaliated protectively, as he rubbed her shoulder soothingly.

"I just...wanna go home." Wilhelmina spoke between hiccuping cries.

:"We're going now."

_**NWJ**_

They sat in the limo quietly, Daniel texting the information for the book to the Mode team as Wilhelmina stared out the window plainly, her legs outstretched on the seats of her side.

"Hey can we detour to the Meade Building really quick." Daniel bellowed to the driver.

"No!" Wilhelmina exclaimed out of the blue, her eyes wide and frightened.

"Willie...it'll be really quick."

"No...Can't you just go after you drop me home." She asked gently, hoping that he would say yes.

"It's on the way."

"I don't want to go to Meade."

"Willie it'll only take 5 minutes."

"No."

"Willie, I have to go to check the reconstruction in the lobby and finalize some things for the issue..."

"Please..." She pleaded, her voice taking on a soft whisper.

"Are you okay?"

"I just want to go home...Can we do that please?"

"Are you sure you don't want to see Mode..I know you miss it."

Wilhelmina was silent, returning her stare to the shining window as the passed the cars that were parked in front of the skyscrapers. She watched as the rainbow of paint jobs flashed before her eyes, calming her freight. Yes, freight; She was absolutely terrified of going back to Mode, so much so that a shiver ran up her back every time she heard the name. The accident had debilitated her in more ways than one and that terrified her even the more.

_The nurse wheeled her out to the large SUV as Daniel hopped out of the driver's side at the back of the hospital to hide from the paparazzi. The nurse popped and locked the breaks behind her. Daniel smiled warmly, kissing her now numb cheek as she stared at the large black SUV. All she could see was the wreckage of Connor's SUV turned over on the side of the road. She clutched at her chest immediately, a panic setting in as she could almost smell the aroma of leaking oil and burning rubber. Nausea set it and before she knew it she was back in the hospital. Between Panic attacks and Anxiety Attacks, it was nearly two weeks before she was released again and this time...He had a limo._

"Willie...Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" She snarled angrily, catching herself after she heard how mean that sounded. He had been so sweet to her and she was just ... ...Angry...Angry at the driver of the car, angry at Mode, Angry at Connor, Angry at the DNA results, Angry at the world for dealing her these cards that she had no choice but to take. Her head throbbed as she thought, a sensation of overload filling her brain.

"I'm sorry." She recoiled somberly, her eyes feeling with tears again. It seemed like the millionth time she had cried that week, her body just releasing these emotions with no filter.

Daniel closed his phone and slid down to her side, pulling her to his chest as he held her. "Hey..hey don't cry. I know your frustrated but-"

"But what?...I feel like a hormonal invalid...I can't walk..I can't stand...I can't do anything."

"Yes you can...You are just struggling right now."

"I never used to struggle." She responded monotonously, lifting her head to look at him.

"Willie...look...you've been through alot...Your bound to change."

"And what if I don't want to?"

"Sweetie you have to."

_**NWJ**_

"Just grab Mason..Be gentle he's still sleeping." Daniel ordered as Marc crept around in his Madonna PJ's. "Take him down to the car and strap him in." Marc nodded and picked up the car seat. "And...Don't forget the crutches or the wheelchair ..Is it dry?"

Marc nodded his head sleepily as he yawned, bumping into the wall, thinking it was the open door. Mason stirred. whining a bit but then settling down.

"Be careful!" Daniel warned in a soft whisper. He looked around the apartment and scoured for any luggage that he may have forgotten. Seeing that there was nothing left he went into the bedroom to see a sleeping Wilhelmina, dressed in Pink Chanel sweats that Daniel had dressed her in. _She's such a heavy sleeper. _She was completely oblivious as he scooped her up in her arms and proceeded out the door. He locked the door from the inside and closed it lightly. She nestled her head against his chest and swung her arm around his shoulder lovingly.

She yawned softly, mumbling something . "Connor."

Daniel looked at her oddly and decided to shake it off. _She's craving corn?...Whatever suits her..._

_**NWJ**_

Wilhelmina awoke to this lavish bed, adorned with white sheets and lace. Her hand swept over the other side to realize that this wasn't her bed. Her eyes popped open fully to see that this wasn't Daniel nor her house.

"Daniel.." She called out, flipping off the covers to reveal orenge Mode pajamas; A white cami and orange shorts. "Daniel." She called out again, feeling frustrated that she couldn't just jump up and go get him.

Daniel came rushing in, spatula and apron on. "Yup?"

"Where am I?"

"A place of relaxation." He replied coyly.

"Martha's vineyard...we were good friends." She stated, still confused.

"No...Just relax and take your vitamins.." He instructed.

Wilhelmina was completely bewitched, looking at the cold orange glass on the white end table that sat next to a set of rainbow vitamins, including a Flinstone. She looked up immediately as she heard Mason begin to whine from the newly bought crib in th corner. Before she could even blink, Marc slumped in sleepily, rubbing his eyes. He took his hands out of his hoodie pockets and scooped up the baby.

"Bu-"

"Shhhh." He silenced her, reaching into a suitcase and pulling out some contraption. "Pump." He tossed the breast pump towards her. "I'll be back in an hour to collect his...dinner."

Wilhelmina looked at the pump begrudgingly, lying back on the lace bed in what she tried to make complete bliss. But all she could see was her and Connor going shopping at _Stella's_ for their baby registry,

_"Connor put that down." She ordered, holding her large stomach as she sat on the bench._

_Connor chuckled, holding the breast pump to his chest. "I don't know what you ladies are complaining about, this isn't half bad."_

_Wilhelmina laughed lightly, heaving from the bench and into connor's arms in which she twisted his nipple vengefully. He yelped, dropping the pump causing it to break._

_"Your paying for that." She responded to the broken machine on the floor._

_Connor rolled his eyes, pulling her into his arms as one hand massaged his sore chest. "You are sick." They laughed as he held her close. "And for some odd reason...I love you for it." She giggled as she snuggled her head onto his chest, _

_"Your still paying for that..You know this right."_

_Connor huffed, holding her tighter, a grin on his face. "Come here."_

"Willie...Willie." Daniel called out, a shrine of waffles on the tray that now sat before her.

"Hmm?"

"Willie!" Marc called out from the hallway as he strutted back in, blanket in hand. :Does Mason like- "Why haven't you pumped yet?"

"Oh...Willie...If you want to pump first then eat..." Daniel suggested, pulling the tray away.

"No, actually Marc...I can't really...pump...because my...are...and...then my...And I-"She sputtered in her frazzled language.

"Got it." Marc nodded. "I'll go to the store in a minute."

"What? Wait, you understood that?" Daniel questioned.

"Look Daniel I've been around Slater's long enough to know what she's saying even when she doesn't know herself."

"So what did she say?"

"Her boobs are already sore from the pregnancy and pumping would be just too much for her plus the leg and head pains so I'm just going to go get him some Soy Gerber." Daniel looked at Wilhelmina awkwardly and Marc sucked in his breath. "Don't worry Casper, you'll get it after the nuptials.."

They both chuckled, watching as Marc disappeared around the corner. "Sooo..Here you are,,,the ultimate cravings feast." Daniel smiled, pushing the tray towards her. She grimaced, smiling weakly and taking the tray from him. "Something wrong? Is it the baby...Your leg?"

"No..I just...My back..it just..." She trailed off as her hand ran her back up and down.

Daniel, in complete understanding about her curving abdomen, took the tray and placed it on the end table. "Scoot up." he instructed, getting behind her in the bed. She moved forward as Daniel sat directly behind her. HE massaged her muscles tenderly, working out the aching pains in her mid-back. She exhaled as the pains mellowed and she eased back against him. For a moment, everything was fine, she actually felt good about herself and their relationship. Clarity was being restored with that small act. It was the little things with him that took away any doubts. Here they are in Gos knows where just so she could relax. he did that for her, and without hesitation. She thought about the last time she and Connor where in a remote place and they were about to become fugitives together. _Stop Comparing them! _

_I love you Willie._

"What!" Wilhelmina jerked forward, hearing Connor's voice echo in her ears like a surround sound.

Daniel rubbed her back soothingly. "I said I love you."

"Oh...I-! love you too."


	10. The Third Wheel

_Okay the song isn't verbatim how Willie feels but it's close enough and I like the way it sounds with this chapter so don't take anything too seriously, in the song that is. Review and maybe I'll drop a chapter your way on Saturday. PS: Music by Jazmine Sullivan and Sony Music.  
_

-**_NWJ_**

_If I could... could forget him_  
_I would... please believe me_  
_And I know that I should throw the towel in_  
_But baby it's not... not that easy_  
_You treat me so much better than him_  
_And if I was sane there'd be no competition_  
_But I'm in love with someone else_  
_And I'm so sorry_  
_I'm in love with another man_  
_And I know it ain't right_

Wilhelmina hopped from the bathroom slowly, fresh out of the shower with her hands rested on the wall as she made her way painfully to her suitcases. Carefully she continued, seeing how there was no other way even though her plastic bag covered cast was in the way and her other leg had cramped up like a clutched fist. Finally she reached her bag and plopped down on the floor in front of it, pulling it closer to her. She unzipped it, flipping open the top to see everything neatly organized by Season, Color and Designer; just how she liked it. He had packed everything in zip-lock bags so nothing would wrinkle, being extra careful with how he placed her things. He had marked one side _Maternity _and the other side _Non-Maternity. _Reluctantly she reached over to the Maternity side and pulled out a light gray ruched tank top and then reached then over Non-maternity for a pair of Brooke Skinny jeans; dark wash. She pulled off her shower cap and shook her hair lightly until it fell gently at her shoulders. She threw off the robe to reveal a black lacy undergarment set. She leaned back and took off the large plastic bag, then unlatched her cast. Wincing, she ran a hand down her nailed leg, stitches everywhere. Wilhelmina leaned back again and pulled the jeans up to her waist, a painful and miserable effort that she was determined to get done by herself. _I can dress myself..I don't need anyone's help...to dress myself. _Of course she was Wilhelmina Slater...She should be able to accomplish small insurmountable tasks such as this one..._Right? _Her hands moved to zip her fly and button the top but even that was hard seeing how her stomach was now in the way. She growled, pulling it with all her might until she could get it buttoned. Daring to exhale, she released a large breath, already exhausted from such a miniscule feat.

"Willie..." She flinched, turning around slowly to see Daniel in the doorway of the room, arms crossed and shoulder leaned up against the doorway. "What are you doing?"

"Getting dressed." She answered monotonously, turning back to her suitcase.

Daniel huffed and sat down behind her, his hands instantly finding her shoulders. "I could have helped you...You didn't have to do it alone."

"I'm was fine." She answered, tensing up as his lips touched the curve of her neck, a yearn ignited in her for him to continue as he wrapped his arms around her waist adoringly. She leaned back against his chest tensely, her back arched from anxiety. His hands circled around her abdomen, focusing on the peaked top that she could now identify as her ever growing baby bump. She closed her eyes slowly, thinking about the how she would come home to what was no longer an empty house. How she would come home and lean her back against Connor's chest and the world would stop. How he whispered softly in her ears, proclaiming his love for her as she relaxed.

"I love you."

She gulped, afraid for what name might come out if she replied. "I love you too ...Daniel..." She felt even heavier now, a sense that she was lying to him coming over her. She felt so horrible, her heart torn between the two men. _I love Daniel...I've never felt this way...No ones ever treated me like this...No one's ever cared like this...Except Connor. _For some inept reason, she couldn't seem to let him go. It was as if Daniel slipping that ring on her finger brought up a repressed want for Connor that had been discovered and she couldn't seem to shake it. _I have something good here...Don't mess it up _

"Daniel...We need to talk..." She spoke sternly.

Daniel pulled her closer, his touches softening as she spoke. "Are you okay?"

"I...I honestly don't know." She answered in a raw manner, her voice shaking and unsure of whether or not she should go on. If she didn't then their relationship would be a fake..But if she didn't she might lose him.

"Is it the-"

"No it's nothing medical...We just need to talk...now."

Daniel, confused, turned his body to face hers. His arms linked around her waist as they sat on the floor, her legs thrown across his. "What is it?"

_**NWJ**_

"Guuuuu-cci...Guuuuu-cci...Pra-da...Pra-da...Co-Co...Cha-nel..."Marc coached hopelessly as Mason feigned for his bottle, sitting in the highchair. "Uh Uh Uh...Not until you learn a major designer." He taunted, holding the bottle in his hand.

Mason wailed angrily, slapping the bottle from Marc's hands, causing it to land between his own small fingers. He looked up, a tear stained and red rimmed mess, sucking on his bottle happily.

Marc just shoo his head and snatched up the bottle cap. "Ugh...you're just like your mother."

"Wait...Daniel...Just wait!" Wilhelmina screamed from the second floor as the heavy tote of feet sounded down the thick staircase. Marc froze, watching as Daniel belted from the the stairwell and out the back door, his eyes nearly over welling with tears. He slammed the door behind him, the kitchen shivering form the anger that riveted within him. Puzzled, Marc grabbed Mason and headed upstairs to the bedroom, the door wide open. He peeked in to see a sniffling Willie packing her suitcase quickly, no sign of a fight in sight.

"Willie...What just happened?" He asked, setting Mason down beside her with his bottle still in hand.

"Go pack...We leave in half an hour." She replied monotonously, zipping the Dior Luggage and pushing it away from her. She then reached over to her other suitcase and pulled out a pair of grey Ugg boots, a surprising fashion choice yet comfortable with her injured leg and foot.

"Why are we leaving? What's goin-"

"Just do what I ask of you...please." She whispered, turning her head slightly. Her voice had moved from an annoying boil to a soft hurt. Marc stepped back, his hands now resting on the archway as her back faced him. She sounded so...broken...fragile...Not even close to the Wilhelmina he once knew. Everybody had their breaking point...Even Wilhelmina Slater. Sure she's tolerated a lot but this...this had pushed her over and no one knew what to do...not even her.

"I'll be ready in ten."

"Thank you..." She responded gently, her hand moving to cover her now damp face as Marc left the room. A low sob escaped from her chest as the tears rolled down her face. She looked over slightly to see Mason crawling on her leg, a smile on his face and his hair in loose curls atop his head.

"Momma.." He muttered, slapping her thigh lovingly. She shook her head, only being able to see Connor's grin when he smiled at her. She turned away, not even able to look at her own son without cringing, his father's memory being to much to handle.

_**NWJ**_

Claire sat at her desk quietly, turning every inch in boredom as she watched the Editors scurry to put the issue to bed without the instructions of Wilhelmina and guidance of Daniel. She looked over to the corner of the glass palate where her phone shook with vibration. She picked up hurriedly, seeing Daniel's name on the screen.

"Hello?"

"Mom..." Daniel called out, his voice breaking slightly as he wiped his tears with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Daniel...honey what's wrong?" Claire asked, sitting up in her swivel chair, and bringing it closer to the desk as she sat her elbows on the glass.

"She doesn't love me mom..." He sobbed softly as he sped down the roads.

"Who doesn't love you?" She probed, confused as he roamed in circles verbally.

"I love her and she doesn't love me back." He broke down even further, an obvious mess.

"Daniel, are you driving?"

"Yes..."

"Pull over..."

"Why?"

"Just pull over." She ordered sternly. Her anxiety rested as she heard the car turn over the keys jiggle from the ignition. She didn't know where he was or what he was talking about but she had never heard him like this. Daniel doesn't cry...And yet hear he is, his eyes overflowing with anger and sadness. Never had he acted like this...not even when Molly had passed.

"Honey...just tell me what happened?"

"I took..her to..the beach house...and she...she told me that she doesn't love me..." He spoke between sharp inhales.

"Wilhelmina?"

"Who else!"

"Okay...alright just calm down...I'm sure she didn't mean it...What did she say?"

"She said that she thinks she still has feelings for Connor."

"That doesn't mean she doesn't love you.."

"Yes it does!" He answered hastily, his voice rising

"Daniel...do you still have feelings for Molly?" Claire asked bluntly. She listened as the line went silent, all but heavy breathing.

"No."

"Daniel...Do you still have feelings for Molly?" She asked again, more sternly and louder, pressuring him into an answer.

"No." He replied with a hint of anger, growing agitated with his mother and his own self.

"Daniel...Do you still love Molly?...Your first true love...Your first wife...Who died in your ar-"

"YES! But I can't help it okay! She was the first person to ever show me that type of affection,..that type of love...I had never been in a relationship like that before."

"And what's the difference between you and Wilhelmina?"

"She...She thinks about him when I do things that he used to do."

"So? Don't be a baby Daniel."

"I'm not...I just...I want her to be committed to me."

"Oh..I see...You don't want to share her."

He huffed, rolling his eyes and irritated from all of this honesty. "Why should I? She's my fiance...The mother of my unborn child...I shouldn't have to share her with a dead man."

"Connor's Mason father."

"Connor is a sperm donor...He didn't even bother to stick around to see if Mason was really his son...He had already made up his mind to leave her alone with a child that could have and actually is his...Why should I have to tolerate her having feelings for someone like that?"

"Because she's sharing you with a dead woman...If you still love your wife...but it's not as strong as it is for Wilhelmina..It's not the same anymore...You just love her like a friend...someone who watches over you...But Wilhelmina is still sharing you."

"But with her and Connor it's more than friends."

"That's because she hasn't let go of him yet...Don't you remember that she didn't attend the funeral...She never got to say goodbye...Her last memory of the man she loved was of him shoving her and throwing her engagement ring in the gutter...Their relationship never had closure..It's like an open wound...And for you to just demand that she let go is wrong on your part. She's pregnant...hormonally in-balanced...stressed over her legs because she still can't walk on her own two feet...She's afraid to come to Mode...has a son to take care of...A wedding to plan and a life to live...She's not perfect...Your job isn't to punish her for not being able to let go...it's to help her get to the place where she can let go, If your going to marry this woman, you have to realize that your each of you is going to have your baggage...and if you can't, that maybe you shouldn't be getting married...Should you two be getting married?"

"I love her...I really do."

"But should you two be getting married?"

"...Yes."

"You don't sound so sure...why don't you go talk to her and don't run out this time."

"Yes, mam."

"I love you son."

"I love you too mom." Daniel hung up the phone slowly, tapping the scruff on his face as he sat on the side of the road, contemplating the situation. He sighed, shifting the gear and turning back around in the vehicle.

_You should go and find someone else_  
_Who can treat you right_  
_Give you the world_  
_Someone who understands the man you are_  
_Baby you shine so bright_  
_And I would just dim your star_  
_A girl who'll treat you like you treat them_  
_Boy I know there's plenty women_  
_Who would love to have a man like you_  
_But I'm in love with someone else..._  
_I'm so sorry baby_

_**NWJ**_

"Wilhelmina!" He yelled as the backdoor swung open. He ran in, dropping his keys on the counter. "Wilhelmina!" Again no response. Fear built within him as he jogged up the hardwood steps that he had once ran down. He curved against the hallway, running to the bedroom. He looked around to see everything neatly in place, the bed made and her suitcases gone. He walked to the crib to see the sheets folded. His eyes then flew to the note on the bed, dried tears stilled in between the words.

_D-_

_I love you  
_

_-W_

_I'm in love with another man_

_And I know it ain't right_

_You should go and find someone else_

_Who can treat you right_

_Give you the world_

_Someone who understands the man you are_


	11. Taking Down Mountains

"Willie, are you ready for me to go?" Marc canvased the bedroom, watching as Mason played with his toys on the floor and Wilhelmina sat up in the bed, her eyes staring blankly ahead. He frowned, not knowing how to approach the situation, seeing how this was an entirely different Willie than he was used to. He had grown accustomed to the hard and demanding Willie; Never showing emotions, never broken, never hurt. Yet this _new _Wilhelmina displayed her emotions and perplexed his thoughts, for the woman he saw was a fragile impression of the woman he once knew; In love, confused, lost, broken and highly susceptible to pain. The ride back to the city had been long and silent, the occasional sniffle behind her huge Chanel glasses in the back seat being the only interruption. Of course she acted as if she didn't care, but he could see pass that. "Do you want me to take Mason?"

"His bag is at the door." She replied numbly, not even daring to look in his direction. Her heart bruised, seeing his little face light up when Marc took him up into his arms, a grin on his mouth. Guilt set in, remembering that she had become so enamored with her own problems she often didn't show her son the attention she used to. Drama filled life or not, he shouldn't be on the sidelines.

_**NWJ**_

Marc headed towards her front door, Mason's car seat in hand and the diaper bag on his adjacent shoulder. The door suddenly flew open to reveal an out of breath Daniel, his hair disheveled and his breathing uneven.

"Where's Wilhelmina?" He inquired through inhales.

"Daniel I don't think this is a good time to-"

"I drove over here in 2 hours from a 5 hour distance and got 3 speeding tickets while doing it, so please...for your sake...DO NOT tell me what's not a good time...Where...is...Wilhelmina?"

Marc pointed towards the bedroom and he belted down the hall, busting through the closed door. Wilhelmina jumped back, disturbed and startled by his interruption. Daniel exhaled heavily, walking slowly to where she laid.

"Why...do you...always...do that?" He probed through heavy breaths.

"Do what?" She asked softly, just exhausted from the constant series of events.

"Run away...You never want to man up and face me."

"Okay one: If case you haven't noticed Daniel, the things you like to grab when we have sex...they're called breasts..I'm not a man. two: If I recall correctly, you were the one who ran out on me."

"Because I needed to clear my head! And then when I got back, you were gone...I wanted to talk to you."

"Talk to me or break up with me?"

Daniel sighed and sat on the bed next to her, his hands embracing hers warmly. He touched her cheek, turning her face towards him. "Look at me..." He pleaded, her eyes pointed downwards and away, detached from the situation. "Baby I want to talk to you."

Wilhelmina looked up slowly, caught off word by his word choice. It had always been Wilhelmina or Willie...but never _Baby. _She couldn't help but see the genuine concern behind his eyes, his red tired eyes. He really cared... He really loved her...And she was beginning to see that.

"Baby, I am so sorry that I ran out on you when you tried to be honest with me..I just wasn't expecting that to be the thing you would tell me. I had never taken into consideration that you were engaged to Connor..He loved you and you loved him and I can't just expect you to let go of that..Especially when I still care for Molly. I don't love her like I love you...but we were married...And  
I can't see a difference between our situations.

"I can't get him out of my head..." She started, covering her moistened eyes as if to block the breakthrough.

Daniel grabbed her hand tenderly, holding it down to her lap. "Don't do that...I love you too much to not let you open up to me. I want to understand, sweetie I really do ...you just have to explain it to me."

She inhaled deeply, wiping away at the stray tears on her face,. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be...it's not your fault."

"But I made this mess...I cheated on my boyfriend with his co worker...If I didn't sleep with you...He wouldn't have found that DNA test..He wouldn't have left...He wouldn't have gotten in the car...he wouldn't have died..And now I'm stuck in this damn cast...And I finally find someone that I want to love whole heartedly but I can't because I can't let go of_ him_...When I wake up he's on my mind, when I see Mason; I see Connor. When you... touch me I think it's Connor...And it's not fair to you..Daniel it's just not fair to you..."

"Don't worry about what's fair to me...I don't care if it's fair or not...What's important is that you feel better about yourself...I don't want you to feel guilty or angry or..upset that you can't let go...It's not my job to persecute you for feeling things...It's my job to love you and help you along.

"But-"

"Shhhh." He hushed her, his finger pressing against her lips. She inhaled shakily, tears emerging with the exhale. "C'mere." He enveloped her quickly into a hug, his hands sweeping across her back soothingly. Her arms craned around her neck as she sobbed, releasing the pain that she had felt since the day Mason was born. her cries became even more loud as the emotions got bigger, filling her head with thoughts and realities. Daniel smiled a bit, feeling himself grow closer to her with each passing moment. They were growing...not only as individual people but together..They were becoming one. slowly but surely..they were becoming one.

_**NWJ**_

"What do I do?"

"Just tell him how you feel."

Wilhelmina looked at the Epitaph grimly, her eyes welling when she read the inscription. "I...I can't..no...I wanna go home." She whispered, turning the wheels of her chair.

Daniel quickly put the wheelchair on a lock, stopping her from going anywhere. "Willie..."

She shook her head, angry tears running down her face. "I don't know how to do this..I don't want to do this..."

"Baby..." He moved to face her, his hands resting on her lap. "You have to let go...and you can't let go unless you say goodbye...you can't say goodbye unless you try."

"I don't know how."

"Just say what you would have said if you were to see him again."

She nodded wordlessly, looking back to his grave, a gray reminder of everything that had gone on. She sighed, holding her head as she spoke. "I...I'm sorry...I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you...I'm sorry I...didn't love you like I should have...I'm sorry for cheating on you...I'm sorry for ripping you down from the man you were to the tire being that you became...But i don't apologize for falling in love with you...because if we hadn't then I wouldn't have Mason and then I don't know where I'd be...I loved you." As soon as the last word slipped from her tongue, a weight fell from her shoulders, the word _loved _sticking out the most. No longer was her mind clouded or her thoughts filled with repressed memories. She had finally moved on and away from the past, the tense of her life instantly changing. She looked to Daniel who stood over her silently, waiting for a response. "I'm ready to go home."

Daniel smiled, a sense of relief coming over him as he watched her regain a bit of ho she used to be before everything was whipped upside down. "Then let's go home."

_1 week later_

"Daniel...c'mon." She whined as her hand ran over the black bandana across her eyes. He chuckled from across the way, amused as he saw the childlike behavior be put on display.

"Willie I'm sure Five-Guys will be there when we get back."

"Ughhh where are you taking me anyway?"

"A place."

"What type of place?"

"A secret place."

"Does this secret place have a drive-thru?"

"No..."

"You know if I had to choose between you and a double cheeseburger right now I just might go for the burger..."

"My hearts breaking..."

_**NWJ**_

"Take it off!"

"Just give me a minute..."

"Maybe if you hadn't tried to go all boy scout on me, you wouldn't be having such problems back there.

"Well someone didn't want me to mess up their hair by sliding it off so..."

"Ugh."

"Almost go it...there." He patted the blindfold and pushed her wheelchair up a couple of feet.

"What are you doing?" She asked suspiciously.

"Stand up."

"What?"

"Stand. Up." She huffed and held onto his hands, pulling herself up in a heave. "Now hold onto this..His hands moved one of hers to the metal bar that stood horizontally beside her.

"Daniel...what is this?" She asked, her voice trembling a bit as she came to a small realization of what it could be.

Daniel held his breath, knowing that this surprise could go one of many ways and it might not turn out to be all roses. He snatched off the blindfold and watched her reaction. Wilhelmina instantly held on tighter to the bar, looking around the white interior of the room, the familiar desk and antique amour. He walked behind her and moved the chair so that she couldn't sit back down, eliminating all objects of escape.

"Daniel...I don't want to be here."

"Oh come on Wils it's your old office...You knew you'd have to come back here sometime."

Fear built in her throat and a queasiness set in her stomach as she looked around and thought of the last time she was there. "Haven't I had my breakthrough for the month...can't I just go home?"

"You always want to go home when you don't want to do anything. Now I promise if you do this small little thing for me...I will go get you a 500$ gift card for 5-Guys." She looked up at him awkwardly, an honest disregard for all that he had just said. She didn't care...the thought of being in that office had terrified her beyond belief, but to actually be there was like a nightmare. She couldn't even fathom why she was so distraught over being in a room but it was happening and she didn't know how to stop it.

Daniel walked about 2 feet away from her and outstretched his arms. "Walked to me."

"What?" Her eyebrows furrowed as she held on even tighter to the golden rod support.

"In this room you have done so many amazing things; plotted, schemed, planned, rebuilt, tore down, You practically contemplated world domination...In this very room. You grew to be who you are-"

"Spare me the Golden Girls speech please...and just get to the point."

Daniel smirked to continue, seeing how she was slowly turning back to her old self by just being in her office. "I know that you want to come back to work...but your afraid of coming back here...Well the lobby has been completely remodeled, the damage is fixed and Mode is waiting...for you."

"How many times do I have to tell you-I'm not ready."

"That's what you say...But I say you were ready the day that you let go of Connor...Now..." He outstretched his arms once more. "...walk to me."

She gulped, not wanting to take a step but only wanting to sit back down in her bedazzled chair and go get a burger...but she couldn't. She knew that deep inside she had to do it...She had to defeat herself in order to become herself..She couldn't let something this small defeat her. She looked at her legs once more, one of them still rocking an Ugg boot as the other was straight in a walking cast, awaiting her next step.

"Come one Wils...You can't hop around for ever."

Wilhelmina nodded, holding one hand to the rod bar for dear life as the other clench at her side. She slid her foot about an inch from where it once stood, then moving the casted foot along with it. With that one feat she grew more confident and again moved her Ugged out foot about a full step. She looked at her nailed leg. The brunt of the accident; the reminder; the painful memory.

"Come on baby, your almost there...3 more steps." She nodded, bringing the other foot slowly to the other one, a painful grimace upon her face. The next step she lifted the injured leg and planted it firmly on the ground, two steps in front of her, immediately taking the next step with the bruised Ugg leg. She tucked her hair behind ear, growing tired of standing since her body was so used to sitting down and resting, A headache began to kick in and the dizziness came with it. She held onto the bar steadfast, not willing to let _it _win when she was coming so close. She picked up her injured leg, as painful as it was and took a full step, the other leg coming right behind it. She landed straight into Daniel's arms, her head finding his chest as she exhaled in relief, the fragile place the she had thought to be in, shelling off.

"You did it." He coached, his hand smoothing her hair." I knew you could." She was silent, just regaining composure and realization of what she had just done as he kissed her tenderly and pulled away just to hold her.

"Yes I did...Now can I get my burger from Five Guys now?"

He chuckled, looking at her serious expression. "I'll buy the whole chain."

She froze, looking into his eyes with utter glee, a smile on her face. "Really?"

Daniel stuttered, not knowing how serious these cravings could get. "Well... " He trailed off, seeing a sadness set in and a pout replace her smile. "Anything for you."


	12. Bystanders

_1 month later_

"Okay you have a meeting with Prada this morning in about an hour, tomorrow your expected to be on GMA and Regis & Kelly, RG with Daniel and then you have a doctor's appointment at 2:30. This afternoon at 2 you have to meet with the wedding planner to discuss the colors for the wedding. Then at 5 you have a meeting with Stella to discuss the endorsements for their maternity wear which I think is just to die for...but telling by the look your giving me you honestly don't give a damn...Okay then at 7 you have a meeting with Daniel, Claire and Hartley-"

"Wait..Hartley?...Didn't he become a silent partner?" She asked, interrupted his to-do rant.

"Yes, but-"

"Then why is he here?"

"I don't know ask your other lapdog!" He snapped unpredictably, his face red with the heat of the moment.

Wilhelmina smirked, returning her attention to the computer screen. "Awww is someone a jealous gay?"

"No.." He pouted, folding his arms over his flat chest.

"Look at you...your rolling in it..."

"So what! I don't like him..."

"Since when?"

"Since you started eating with him...We used to eat secretly together.." He looked around, leaning in closer towards her desk. "I kept your carb diary." He whispered angrily, obviously upset.

"Oh Marc...Why don't you go get me a cinnamon roll and then you can watch me eat it...will that make you feel better?"

"A little..." He answered softly, turning to leave. Over the passed time he had acted less like her best friend and more like her jealous ex.. He didn't like the attention that she was giving Daniel and it was starting to tick him off. She actually smiled when she was with him..laughed...ATE with him. What they used to enjoy behind the locked doors of her apartment were now flaunted on Page 6 with the Paparazzi following their new obsession: Danimina.

"Wilhelmina! Daniel yelled, running through the halls and bypassing everyone else just to get to her. He leaned in on her desk, his eyes wide and blood running on adrenaline. "I have to tell you something. She leaned over her desk, meeting him in the middle until their noses touched.

"What?"

He kissed her sharply, retracting his face as soon as their lips embraced. "I got the church..."

She gasped softly, her face dropping with surprise. "I thought you said it was booked..."

"Well..." He walked over to where she stood, his hands finding her waist and pulling her up with him. "My wife-to-be told me that she wanted to be married at St. Paul's exclusive and prestigious cathedral. The director told me no but I told him yes...And viola."

She leaned back, her hands rested on her chest. "You mean you bribed him?"

"Well-"

"I don't care..I don't care I don't care I don't care!" She hogged him with excitement, pulling apart to lavish him feverishly with kisses.

"Ummm...Excuse me..." Betty spoke up sheepishly from the door frame, a look of disgust on her face. Wilhelmina pulled back instantly, hiding her face from laughter when Daniel's face turned an embarrassed shade of scarlet red.

"Yes Betty?" Daniel asked, his voice croaking a bit.

"I didn't mean to interrupt..."

"No Betty your not interrupting..After all this show does come on at 8 in the conference room." Wilhelmina retorted, growing irritated with the look on her face and the incessant staring.

"I just need to speak to...Daniel..alone.. really quick."

"About what?" She asked.

"Just something important.."

Wilhelmina furrowed her brows, turning to look at t Daniel suspiciously. He sputtered, his eyes flickering between two of the most important woman in his life. "Just one second." He pulled away from her, following Betty out of the office. Wilhelmina limped back over to her chair, still nosily watching their conversation unfold on the outskirts of her office. A loud inaudible yell sounded from the hallway and Daniel came crashing back through her office.

"What's wrong?"

Daniel huffed and stood beside her, kneeling at her chair. His hands latched onto hers and he stared into her eyes. "Now...I'm going to tell you something...And you have to promise not to get upset." She nodded, bracing herself for whatever crazy thing that he was about to say.

"We have no advertisers."

"What?" She exclaimed, her voice taking on a high pitch.

"I thought you said that you wouldn't get excited."

"I nodded!"

"You still agreed."

"WELL I LIED!" She replied angrily, her blood pressure rising. "Now what the hell do you mean _we don't have advertisers_?"

"Apparently, the people who endorse Mode do not endorse our rel-" He stopped, watching as her defenses fell into a hurt anticipation for what he might say. "Re-Relative way of doing things and have decided to pull out." He lied.

"Well what are we going to do?"

"I don't know..that's what the meeting tonight is about with my mother and Hartley."

"This is just great." She spat sarcastically.

"Hey...don't get yourself worked up about it...let me handle it."

"Daniel I can work-"

"You've been working since you stepped foot back in here...let me handle this.."

_**NWJ**_

"Where's Wilhelmina?" Claire questioned as she checked her watch.

Daniel sighed and opened his portfolio. "She won't be coming tonight...She's not feeling very well." He lied.

'Is she alright?"

"Yes she just-"

'Who cares...We have bigger fish to fry here!" Harley demanded, becoming impatient with the pair. "I don't care if she wasn't feeling well, she still should have been here..She owns half of this company...She could have been giving birth... I don't give a damn ...you still do your job."

Daniel gripped at the edge of the table, trying to keep poised for the sake of the situation. An anger rumbling within him at the mere mention of his bride-to-be.

"Cal...Wilhelmina is not here so can we just please go on with the meeting." Claire suggested, nodding at the tension that was building between them all.

"Why ...the meeting is about her."

"What?" Daniel asked, his voice getting higher.

"You heard me...This little love affair that you two are having..it's ruining our company..People are talking and ...Nobody wants to advertise for a slut and an adulterer."

Daniel jumped from his chair, rage filling him as he grabbed Hartley by his collar, pulling him up to where they met over the table, nose to nose. "Slut? What do you call a man who sleeps with his best friend's wife? What do you call that same man who gets her pregnant and tells her to abort the baby? Huh? You thought I didn't know...Call her something else one more time and I swear to God I _will_ hurt you and not think twice about it. She is the mother of my child and practically my wife...you _will_ respect her." Cal sneered, snatching away and crashing back in the seat behind him. Daniel shot his mother a look, lifting his things to go. He scoffed, a sense of disappointment filling his heart. He had thought that she supported the relationship..but apparently that's out the window now that Hartley is back in her ear.

_**NWJ**_

A pajama dressed Wilhelmina slumped into the kitchen sleepily, her tank top pulled snugly over her bump, a patch of mocha skin peeking from beneath it.. She opened the refrigerator and pouted, seeing her favorite snack diminished, leaving only a jar and it's juice. She cursed herself for eating the last one 10 minutes prior. An idea surged through her head and she grabbed the jar, untwisting the top and lifting it to her mouth.

"Willie?" She jumped, some residual liquid spilling from her mouth. "What were you just doing?" He asked, setting his things down from work.

"Nothing." She responded, slipping the jar behind her back as if to save it for later. "Nothing at all."

He chuckled softly, not being able to let the crap of the day snatch the humor from that moment. "Are you...drinking..pickle juice?"

"We ran out!" She whined, placing the jar on the counter.

"So you drank the juice from the jar?" He asked again, stifling his laughter.

"I wanted some pickles!"

"So you drank the juice...from the jar?"

"It's your fault you left me here and didn't wake me up in time for the meeting..."

"I thought I'd let you sleep in." He started making his way towards her. his arms wrapped around her from behind her.

"Did Claire or Hartley give you any flack about it?"

"No." He shook his head, lying to her again. He hated to do so but that's all he could do if he wished to protect her like he thought he was doing.

"Really?" She asked, her voice taking on a small rasp.

"See...That's what happens when you drink pickle juice from the jar."

"I wouldn't have drank it if you hadn't have eaten my last pickle."

"I did?" She nodded, knowing that he was about to feel really guilty. "Okay well then how about you go lie down and I will go pick up your pickles and when I come back I'll brew you a nice pot of tea to soothe that scratchy throat of yours, okay?"

She smiled and briskly swayed her lips with his. "Thank you."

"No problem."

_**NWJ**_

Daniel shook his head wordlessly, not knowing how to respond. Kelly Ripa smiled and walked away, the bombshell she had jusr dropped on him not even mattering to him. He breathed in deeply, heading to Wilhelmina's side of the dressing room. _How am I suppose to go on TV and just let them trash her...That's what they're going to do...She said it herself that they wanted to talk about her past and Connor and-_

"Dad just-" She started, the phone pressed hurriedly against her ear as she tried to speak through her throbbing throat. "I know but if you just listen to-...I'm not trying to hurt your campaign I just-" She looked at the now silent phone, a small reminder of how cruel her father could be at times. She looked up to see Daniel's face and tried to smile but nothing was happening but the tears forming in her eyes.

"Willie are you okay...Do you want to leave?" He offered, trying to save his own ass.

"No..I just-" She cleared her throat, her hand around her neck. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

A single tear ran down her face and she swiped at it instantly, not wanting to let him see her like she was. "Hormones." She stated simply. "Are you ready to go?"

He looked her over, her fitted silhouette dressed in the black ruched mid length dress that clutched at her stomach and accentuated her curves. Her hair was straight, running down her back and shoulders. "You look beautiful." He spoke softly, a pang of guilt setting between them as he led her into what he knew could be a major mistake.

_**NWJ**_

"And If I may say Daniel, that is a lovely ring that you got her." Kelly complimented as she took a look at Willie's hand which held firm to the arm rest.

"So are you two an item or what?" Regis probed, leaning into the couple.

"Well Regis she is wearing an engagement ring...so they are an engaged...right?"

Daniel looked at Wilhelmina, a smile on her face as he nodded his head. "Yes ...we are engaged."

"When's the wedding?"

Wilhelmina bit her lip, looking to Daniel to answer so she wouldn't strain her voice, seeing how it hurt to talk. He nodded, holding her hand even firmer. "Oh Uh..December 6th."

"A month away?" Kelly asked in disbelief.

"Well Kelly when you are expecting, you tend to want to just get the show on the road."

"Oh tell us about that.." Kelly leaned in, curiosity hitting her. Willie raised a brow thinking: _Why the hell is she staring at me? _"The pregnancy..."

"For those of you who don't know Wilhelmina is pregnant and she was also engaged to her late fiancée Connor Owens around this time of the year...Weren't you pregnant then too?"

She winced a bit, the questioned hurting a little more than she wanted. After all, she had dealt with Connor and put him away in a pretty box with a bow, trying to forget him. She nodded wordlessly, an underlying anger being built within her.

"With your son Mason...Connor's son?" She nodded again, feeling at her throat for strength.

Regis threw his hands up, wanting to offer more. "What about reports that you had slept with your now fiancée Daniel...during your relationship with Connor...And now that your pregnant AGAIN and engaged in what seems to be a pattern for you. Many seem to think that you just get pregnant and engaged and wait for your fiancée to die."

"Wait-" Daniel finally interjected.

"One second...We'll be back after this commercial break." Kelly smiled at the camera until it finally panned over. She looked to a nearly white Wilhelmina who sat pale and sweating as the audience began to converse in separate conversation. "Are you okay, you haven't said anything..."

She huffed and scooted down from the seat, leaving the set. Daniel hopped down after her, turning to look at Regis's face. "Your an asshole.."

_**NWJ**_

"Wilhelmina! Wilhelmina!" He called out as he watched her limp swiftly to her dressing room, slamming the door in his face. He barged in to see her hung over the edge of the trash can, hurling the contents of her stomach into it's base. He walked behind her, pulling her to him as she came up for air. She snatched herself away, walking to the mirror where she dabbed her face and mouth and sprayed her tongue. Daniel was silent, not knowing what to do or how to break the silence.

"Willie-"

"No ...Daniel.."

"Willie you know how Regis is-"

"You didn't defend me..." She mumbled, packing up her makeup from the bag on the counter.

"Defend you?...Your Wilhelmina Slater...you don't need defending."

"Daniel! They were attacking me and you just sat there looking like a damn Ken doll..."

"I thought that you could defend yours-"

"With what voice?" She asked, her throat faltering throughout their conversation, "It was like..I was in there by myself.."

"You weren't alone-"

"That's not what felt like...How am I.." She trailed off, her voice becoming thinner line with a hollowness. "How am I suppose to marry someone who can't defend me?" She asked, her voice barely. She picked up her bag and proceeded to walk away.

Daniel snatched her arm, pulling her back to him. She looked into his tired blood-shot eyes. "I don't defend you? Were you there last night when Harltey called you a slut? Or where you aware that the advertisers pulled out because they didn't like the image that you were presenting and I told them that they could go to hell. Were you there when Betty threatened to walk because she thinks that I cheated on Molly with you or when Marc contemplated leaving..your so-called best friend. I was there...You have no allies right now and I stood up for you. I tried to-"

"So your saying that everyone hates me?" She asked angrily, her voice on the brink of leaving.

"No Willie I just...Look...I understand-"

"No you don't...Obviously your the golden boy while I'm the evil cougar that trapped you with her spawn...I don't see your mother yelling at you...Tell me how many advertisers pulled out because of you...Or how many people returned your wedding invitations unopened...Did your father call and tell you that you were ruining the family's good name and dragging his Senate campaign into the ground. Did he tell you how ashamed he was to...tell people that that's...my daughter..do you really understand...Or do you just think you do?" She asked, her eyes completely wet and his heart tore in two to see her so hurt.

"I thought so." She whispered, walking away from dressing room.

Kelly ran backstage, looking around in urgency. "Where's Wilhelmina? The commercial break is over in 30 seconds."

"She left."


	13. One Is The Lonliest Number Part I

Daniel knocked on the door repeatedly, rolling his eyes as the time passed and no one answered. "Willie I know your in there." He bellowed, looking around the hallway as footsteps were heard approaching. An older woman peeked around the corner nosily, her boney finger stagnate in his direction.

"I'm going to call the cops if you don't get your ass out of here."

He laughed nervously, knocking harder in frustration. "It's okay.. I kind of live here."

"Oh yeah? Where's your key?" She asked, a New York sass about her. She stood in front of the wall, a hand propped up on her hip and hair; a grey mesh.

He patted his pants and smiled. "Oh..I didn't think of that.." He pulled out the silver object and twisted it into the lock. His hand turned the knob and the door stopped about a foot back, bound by a chain. "Oh c'mon Wilhelmina why is there a chain on the door?" The other side riveted in silence and he turned to look at the woman, her veiny fingers tapping at her hip.

She started down back the hall, her Jitterbug in hand. "I'm calling."

Daniel huffed, not even caring anymore. She was being hormonal and stubborn and he was being naive and soft. The first test of their relationship and he was already out of the house, each with their own guilty party. All he wanted to do was take care of her but he didn't know how. He thought he did but was proved wrong when he realized that everything he was doing to _protecting _her was just shielding her from the world and when it was time to defend he couldn't find his sword. His back slid against the wall smoothly until he hit the floor, yawning lightly. "I guess I'll just wait out there." He yelled, actually willing to sit in the cold hallway until she opened the door even if it took all night.

_**NWJ**_

"You look like hell." Betty commented as she brought Daniel his messages.

He shrugged, running a hand through his uncombed hair as he sat at his glass desk, pretending to do actual work yet only wondering what was going on the other side of the tube. "Well when you sleep on the hallway floor it tends not to be so comforting..."

"What do you mean?"

"It's nothing.."

"Oh come on Daniel...We tell each other everything...Or at least we use to." She stared him down as if to hint to their drifting relationship.

A guilt set in and the floodgate opened. "Long Story short; I couldn't go home so I sat in the hallway and didn't get much of any sleep. Then I woke up at 7 and hailed a cab here, got changed, took a shower and started on the Christmas issue.

"Why couldn't you go home?"

"Uh...I..well we just...My apartment-"

"It's okay Daniel I saw Regis and Kelly...everybody is talking about it."

"Really?"

"Yeah...I can't believe she didn't come back for the second session..just like her."

"What do you mean _Just like her?" _

"Well Wilhelmina is selfish..I mean I would expect her to do something so self centered as to leave you alone in the middle of a live show just because she got her feelings hurt..And then on top of that she made you sleep in the hallway.. I me-"

"Whoah..Betty..Your talking like you know her...You don't know Wilhelmina...You don't know her at all."

She chuckled softly, not realizing how serious he was. "Oh c'mon Daniel we all _know _Wilhelmina..I knew eventually that you guys wouldn't work out."

"What do you mean you knew we wouldn't work out?"

"Daniel be serious..this is Wilhelmina we're talking about."

"Yeah Wilhelmina Slater, the mother of my unborn child and my fiancée.."

"One: Are you sure it's yours? and Two: Isn't that like a publicity stunt or something?"

"Damn it Betty!" Daniel's eyes raged with sleep and anger, his fist hitting the plexi-glass desk furiously causing it to shake and the pencils to roll off. She stepped back, a side that she didn't know or liked appearing before her. "Not you...Please..this is ridiculous...You're suppose to be my friend."

"I am your friend and as your friend I think that it is my place to tell you that your making a huge mistake.."

"Henry was a mistake Betty, Matt was a mistake..Gio was a Mistake..That's what your love life is: mistakes. You'll never understand what it is to be willing to throw yourself in front of a bus for someone or to give up everything just so that they can have one second of happiness. You'll never know...and that's why you'll never understand my relationship.""

She shook her head, tears welling her eyes. "I can't believe you just said that."

"And I can't believe that after 6 years you don't know when to keep your mouth shut." He sneered, hurt and feeling a bit like what he thought Wilhelmina must be feeling as he stormed from his office and to his solo meeting.

_**NWJ**_

"The concern with features is that the articles aren't as relatable as they used to be and sales are suffering because of it.. Now if you compare last month's sales with-" He stopped, a muttering and chattering being heard among the Editors. " Is there a problem?"

"Maybe if I did an article about you and Molly and your infidelity that would bring sales up. "A voice spoke from within the crowd, a snicker of laughter heard under each ones breath.

"The title could be: _Cancer to Crazy._

_"Wholesome-to-Whore."_

_"Blonde to Brunette."_

"Ohh Ohh I have a good one: Your all fired." A hush fell on the large staff, the giggling slated, the snickering quieted and laughter faded. They all stared at him silently, secretly hoping and wishing that he was kidding. "I'm serious...Get the hell out, all of you!" They sat motionless, despite his instructions. "I said get out!" He yelled, scaring them off as they scurried towards the tunnel pushing each other to get out first. "Pick up your pink slips on the 8th floor."

"Daniel."

"What?" He replied, irate at the moment. His nerves stayed irate when he realized that it was his mother, an beef between the two.

"Why are you yelling?" She asked innocently.

"I just fired the entire Features staff."

"What?"

"We have no advertisers and we have no features writers."

"Why would you do something like that? Right before our biggest issue of the year."

"They don't respect me mom.."

"Betty told me that you yelled at her this morning."

"She shouldn't be going to you about our problems."

"Well she did and she seemed awfully upset."

"As upset as Wilhelmina?"

"Daniel-"

"Mom I thought you were on our side..Hell mom you even told me to tell her how I felt about her..You gave me your engagement ring."

"I know.. but that was almost 2 months ago...A lot has transpired since then."

"Like what?"

"Well for one Wilhelmina's pregnant..your engaged..the media is reacting negatively..no one wants a meeting with Wilhelmina and no designers want to sign with you...sales are down..ads are obsolete and nothing is working in you two's favor."

"And I would think that my mother would be right there with me to support any decision that I make."

"Son..I wish I could but it's not that simple."

"Yes mom it is that simple! If it wasn't that simple then I wouldn't expect it from you...God you sound just like Hartley."

"This isn't about Cal."

"The hell it isn't...He's in your ear and your letting him run this company."

"We need his money..it's the least-"

"Oh get real mom we're in a recession, the print industry is plummeting. Everybody need Cal Hartley's money...But what I don't understand is why you would let that steer your decisions that concern your family...Aren't we bigger than that mom."

"We are."

"Than why do you sound like the rest of the world and not the person who should be in my corner the most?"

"Daniel!" Marc yelled as he came belting down the tunnel, his tie flapping in the wind. His hands slammed down on the conference tables, his breath's short.

"What do you want?" He asked disgustedly.

"Come quick." He motioned, running back to where he came from. Daniel got up slowly, honestly not interested in anything he had to say until the last word uttered from his mouth."It's Wilhelmina."

Daniel followed him speedily, Claire running behind them for God knows what reason. They all ran in her office to see the back of her hair, straight and down her back in layers. Daniel ran up behind her, a hand pressing in her back.

"Willie...what's wrong." She turned to look at him, her eyes red and puffy from crying and her breaths short. She wheezed shakily, not being able to speak, her hand waiving in front of her face. "Marc take her to the chaise." He instructed as he ran to her desk, opening the third drawer from the bottom. He rummaged through the papers in search of one thing yet he couldn't find it. A light bulb turned on and he reached inside his jacket and pulled it out, rushing over to where she now sat, her face turning a light blue. ""Breathe in." He pressed the inhaler to her mouth and she grabbed steadfast to his wrist, feeling herself slip from consciousness due to lack of oxygen. She inhaled and held her breath, her eyes closing a bit. He hit her cheek lightly and repeatedly. "Nope..stay up...stay up." Her eyes reopened and she exhaled, taking another hit from the inhaler. "Breathe in."

"What's wrong with her?" Claire whispered over the pink shoulder of Marc.

He turned and shrugged. "I don't know."

"You two...SHUT UP." He scolded, turning his attention back to Wilhelmina, her face pale and red. His hand caressed her cheek softly, making her look at him. "Are you okay now?" She nodded lightly, her arms resting on his shoulders as her head dipped low, regaining her breath and strength. "Can you stand up?" He held her up, supporting her as she fell limp in his arms.

"Do you want me to call for help?" Marc asked, completely at of lost on how to react.

"Nope." He replied, sure of himself as he lifted her into his arms. "She has a doctor's appointment today anyway...I'll just take her now."

_**NWJ**_

She sat up on the uncomfortable surface, Her body leaned against Daniel and her head against his chest, a shaky breath escaping every once in a held her close as they waited, his mind boggling with thoughts. It was like everything made sense and had been put back into place the minute he saw her struggling. the moment he saw her face pleading with him. In just one moment they both realized why they were doing what they were doing. It wasn't about pleasing anyone or caring what anyone else had to say because it wasn't about them. It didn't matter if no one else understood what they had because they knew just what it was they possessed together. And that's all that mattered.

"You don't handle stress well do you?" Dr Witt asked as he filled out her chart.

"Where's her regular doctor?" Daniel asked as he stroked her hair lovingly, a protective arm sheltered around her.

"Vactaion..So your stuck with me." She replied. "Emotional stress is your trigger for asthma isn't it?"

"Only when she's pregnant...But it's never been this bad." He answered for her.

"You need to calm down...When you feel yourself getting upset just breathe because in your case, that kind of emotion leads to Edema and your blood pressure rises while your hands and feet swell. "He held her injured leg in his hand. looking over the splints and bruises. "If you want to be able to wait until after the wedding to have your reconstruction surgery that you have to stay...mellow. Or else the leg will swell and the splints will pop, causing an infection and we'll have to go in earlier than we would have liked because we were just going to have you do the surgery and keep you on bed rest for the remainder of your pregnancy but if you can't remain calm then your going to end up in the hospital much sooner than you'd like and on bed rest the day of your wedding." She nodded her head against his chest, breathing in steadily and out shakily, residually still upset. "I'll be back."

Daniel watched as he left promptly, whistling on his way. He rolled his eyes and looked down at Wilhelmina, more fragile than he's ever seen her...like something had shaken who she was. Her face was less demanding and demeanor less overbearing. "What happened?"

"Hmm?"

"Who said something to you?"

"Nobody said-"

"Wilhelmina..I know you...You don't just freak out for any reason..who said something to you?"

She sighed, exasperated from the day. "Cal came in my office a-"

"Cal?"

"Yes Cal."

"Cal Hartley?"

"Yes Cal Hartley."

"Willie would you be okay if I let Marc take you home..I have to take care of something but I promise...I'll be back like 10 minutes after you get home.

She lifted her head, nodding as she stared at him. "Don't do anything stupid." He kissed her forehead, her hand slipping from his as he out the door.

He pulled out his phone, dialing speedily. He pressed the Bluetooth on his ear, an angry stare on his face as he marched down the hospital corridor. _Mess with my fiancée...We'll see. "_Hello? Is Cal Harley available?….Oh well when he gets out of his lunch tell him that Daniel Meade wants to see him….immediately."

_To be Continued….._

_Oh and I'm having a compete ion whoever can guess my age or the closest to it gets to pick the topic for my next fic :D Cuz I have no idea what to do next._

_**-**__**NWJ**_


	14. Unless There's Two Part 2

Daniel sat as the foreign desk, drowning himself in the dark surroundings that wrapped themselves around the decor of the room. It was truly ugly and obviously picked out by himself, which is a disgrace because their flagship is a Fashion magazine but he never cared...Cal doesn't care about anyone. No…He had to stop thinking about it; His thoughts were becoming piqued and his fists clenched up, his own nails piercing at his palm. The anger surged through him when he saw Cal's smug look appear from behind the doorway, a swagger about him. He walked slowly into the room and Daniel stood, approaching him as the two met consensually.

"Oh won't you sit?" Cal asked sarcastically, his hand gesturing towards the blackened glass desk.

"That won't be necessary...I won't be here long."

"Oh?"

"I just wanted to tell you that any comments that you have from this point on need to be directed at me concerning Mode and Meade Publications." He tried to keep his cool and act professionally, yet his hands seemed to have a mind of their own...Only wanting to wrap themselves against Cal Hartley's neck. He proceeded to the door, his hands almost on the handle.

"That's it? I thought you wanted to talk to me about that raging bitch that you got pregnant."

Something inside him snapped and Daniel snatched the Bluetooth from his ear, casting it to the side. He turned back, tapping Cal on the shoulder. Cal swung around and was met by Daniel's angry fist, square in the jaw. He stumbled back to the floor and Daniel held his hands behind his back to prevent further damage. "Now...If you go near her I will put out a restraining order on you...If you talk to her I will hurt you...If you touch her I will kill you.."

Cal leapt forward from the floor and swung, his hands balled tightly as they bruised Daniel's face harshly. Daniel grabbed his shirt, pushing him back into the wall behind him. He banged his head against the wall, throwing him into the glass desk which shattered on impact. Daniel leaned against the wall, his hands bloodied from his nails pinching at the Dermis of his skin . He looked down at an conscious Cal and his heart nearly stopped dropped when he heard his mother's high pitched voice coming from around the bend.

"What the hell is going on in- Oh my God what happened?" She exclaimed as she ran to where Cal laid atop of the glass,

"Is he dead?" Daniel asked monotonously as he massaged the wedge of his fingers.

"What did you do?"

Daniel stepped over him, heading out the door to prevent any further discretions. "I made myself loud and clear."

_**NWJ**_

Wilhelmina sat in the middle of her King sized bed, her legs tucked beneath her fuchsia mini that draped over her belly beneath the V-neck and Empire waist above,, the fabric a viscose elestane jersey. Her hair cascaded down her right shoulder in loose curls, her hand resting on the bulge beneath her dress.

_"Willie!"_

"Yes?" She called out softly, her mind serene and relaxed from the peace that rested over her. The still silence of the house was enough to keep her grounded, and her thoughts tranquil.

._"Your suppose to be sleeping."_

"I tried but your child here kept kicking m-"She stopped, getting up from the bed when she saw Daniel's damaged face and his dried, stained hands.

His thoughts then regretted not cleaning himself before letting her seem him as the visibility of her upset became apparent. A sudden paleness washed over her complexion; Her blood pressure rising slowly. "Don't worry about it."

"What happened?" She asked gently, touching his bruised cheek.

He grabbed her hand and lead her back to the bed, his cuts and bruises scratching against her palm. "Is your leg still swollen."

She complied, sitting down on the edge. "A little...Tell me what happened."

"Don't worry about it." He answered, shedding his jacket on his way the bathroom, the faucet turning on immediately when he went in, his first instinct to wash his hands thoroughly.

"Daniel you can tell me...I can take it."

He stuck his head out of the doorway, a washcloth in his hands and a wife beater on his back. "I know...I just want you get some rest.."

"I told you that I couldn't sleep..."

"Willie.."

"So what was it? Did you steal Amanda's Snickers again? Did you run into Sofia? Oh my God you ran into Sofia-"

"No Willie.." He chuckled, amused by her enamourment with his situation."Don't worry about it."

"But-"

"I was attacked by giant ninja squirrels in Central Park...Happy?" He fibbed, thinking that she was sleepy enough to believe.

"Daniel ..as much as you wish, you are not married to Jessica Simpson…..I know that the sky is blue, the grass is green and you were not attack my mutant mammals because if you were it would have appeared on the tiny strip at the bottom of Channel 4, because they would not have interrupted Oprah's Grand Finale for your Animalistic mishap, but it didn't because I know...I was watching... so...next lie?" He emerged from the bathroom and walked into the closet, closing the door behind him. "Hello..." She sang, feeling a bit ignored.

He stepped back out, donned out in his gray sweatpants that she usually teased him for. "Be right back.." He left the room, coming back at least 5 minutes later, holding a glass of water. He set it down on the end table and sat across from her on the bed. "Take this." He offered her 2 small pills, cupped in his uninjured hand.

"What is that?"

"It's your blood pressure medicine...Your doctor said to take it twice a day and I know that you haven't even taken it once today so...take it now."

She rolled her eyes, picking up her glass and downing both pills at the same time. "Happy?"

Her fiancée made his way to the other side of the bed, laying back on the array of pillows, his arms outstretched towards her. "C'mere." She looked at him strangely and he smiled, pulling her gently by the hand. "You want to go to sleep? C'mere." She laid her head against his now bare chest, the thumping of his heart echoing to the beat of hers. She exhaled silently, her eyes closing in the moment, shutting out all natural light as she just concentrated on sl- And there went the push in her stomach, a small object felt fluttering up against the wall of her womb. Before she could even get agitated, Daniel was turning towards her, his hand landing on her swollen belly. The child tamed, feeling the warmth of it's father's touch behind it's mother's protection. Wilhelmina's eyes fell closed shortly, her breathing evening out as she snuggled against his comforting body.

Unlike others Daniel was right awake, taking on the burden of her endless thoughts that usually surrounded her mind and the worries that bothered her sleep. Her problems became his problems and they laid as one, their love meshing into a solemn emotion that was mutually felt for one another. She no longer felt alone and he no longer felt estranged from her world. The world that was persecuting them for feeling the way that they did. The world that was taking them on this wild journey, challenging the pair to a battle at every corner and seemingly winning. Willie and Mason..That's all she had..Mason and Daniel...That's all he had...And the new baby..The missing piece of the puzzle that would finally meld their family as one...Of course Willie had Mode right? Wrong, the magazine that she had fought most of her life was slowly suffocating her with expectations and praetorians that she no longer cared for. Sure, she would never leave but she should be allowed to love freely. She wanted to throw caution to the wind and recklessly love the man she wanted to. He wanted to give her the world even if it killed him because if it did she would still remember him and what they had. Yet no one understood that. No one was willing to forget the past, accept the present and embrace the future...No one. It was all too weird for them...Too freaky for them. But what they really couldn't do is deal...Deal with the reality that the most unlikely people shared something that they couldn't even imagine with their proclaimed_ soul mate. _From ignorance they felt, unaware of what real love looked like and how it felt. Claire knew it but she had soon forgotten the minute she caught Bradford in bed with another woman. Betty saw it but it was soon dashed when Ignacio married a new bride. Hilda lived it but couldn't recognize it. Cal was given it but he threw it away. Marc played with it, not understanding the magnitude that it held and Amanda danced around it yet didn't even know what it was. These characters in their lives, jealous of what they saw and oblivious to what they already had.

After about 2 hours a dimly lit moon shined past the sheer blinds, it's essence shadowing on the carpet. She stirred slightly, only turning onto her back, her eyes blurry as they adjusted. Daniel stood at the dresser, looking through Mason's baby book. From sonogram to sonogram..Prematurity to Life support..it was all documented. He watched as Willie's eyes changed through each stage, lightening without burden as time went on...Mason did that for her..She wasn't evil..she loved babies _but see..._no one ever bothered to ask.

"Hmm." She groaned, moving to heave from the bed.

"Don't move." He instructed, moving to her bedside, the book tucked under his arm. "Are you okay?" She nodded sleepily, yawning afterwards. "Do you want something?" She nodded again, rubbing her eyes. "Is it food related?"

"If your willing to get it for me.." She stated softly, her voice a light impression of a little girl.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"It's snowing...There was only 4 inches before you came and it didn't stop."

"Well can we order in,can't we?"

"Do you really think a company would deliver in this weather?"

"If I threaten to sue them for sexism...they might."

"What does this have to do with Sexism?"

"I don't know but they wouldn't ask that question..Only you would."

"Hand me the Take Out menu's." She reached for the folded white brochure looking paper, the smell lingering of beef, broccoli and the smug of the city. "Uhhh..It says here..." She stopped, feeling his phone vibrating beneath the blankets. She picked it up, turning it so that he could see. "It's your mother."

"Don't ans-" He was too late, the phone already pressed to her ear. _Damn she's impulsive._

Her eyebrows raised and she pulled the receiver from her ear, the palm covering it. "You gave Cal Hartley a concussion?...Is that what this little _Scarface_ getup is?

"Willie-"

"I told you not to do anything stupid."

"I didn't...honey.."

"Hello? Claire?" She was back on the phone, her face now contorted in confusion and her feet swinging off the bed. The dial clicked and the call was cut. "She said something about the police and now you have to-"

A knock pounded against the metal door of the apartment, riveting through the vast walls. Daniel ran to the closet and threw on a shirt, changing in his sweats for jeans. "Stay here…and stay calm." He whispered, running to the front room where he opened the door to see two large cops standing before him, their height towering over his head in intimidation.

"We're looking for Daniel Meade." The largest one spoke up, flashing his I.D badge.

"That's me."

They took him by the shoulder and shoved him against the wall, pressing the handcuffs aggressively on his wrists, tightening them as far as they would go.

"What the hell is going on?" Wilhelmina spoke from the behind the wall, the same paleness that she had before coming over her.

"Mam' just step back." The second officer grabbed her arm, pushing her into the hall.

"Get away from her!" Daniels struggled, angry that the man had the audacity to put his hands on his beloved.

"Sir you have the right to remain silent...anything you do or say-"

"What are the charges?"

"The attempted murder of Cal Hartley..anything you do or say can and will be held against-"

"Attempted murder, I pushed him and he fell back onto the desk-"

"-will be held against you in the court of law..You have the right to an attorney." the officer droned on but all Daniel saw was Wilhelmina sneaking back around the bend, phone in hand as she called whomever, her hand cupping her belly as fear struck between them both.

"Just call my lawyer, post bail from my account Willie, you know the pin!" He yelled as they attempted to drag them out. "And don't forget to take your medication!" He bellowed frantically as his feet slid down the halls and crowds gathered around their doorsteps.

Wilhelmina stood agape, reaching for something to hold onto before she met face time with the carpet. Her knuckles turned white as they gripped at her lounge chair. She dialed angrily, steam blowing from her ears as she pressed her phone to her ear. "Hello? I'm calling for Dr. Swedel Anderson, Daniel Meade's attorney...His wife...I don't care if the weddings in a month... I might as well be.."

_To be continued...MUAHHAHAHAHAHAH_

_You guys have been doing great with reviews so I thought I'd treat ya to a quick update between my Finals and EOC's =D_


	15. Day One

_This is my quick chapter celebratory gift to you because I did really well on my History and ELA EOC's (End of course Exams) So I thought I'd let you sure in my happiness =D. Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty or the rights to the lyrics of this song which is by Natasha Bedingfield. Recommend listening while reading. Oh and I'm trying something new because I have a very vivid imagination so when I see this chapter I just wanted to give you a snippet of imagery so here is Wilhelmina's outfit for the day. It's spaced out because it's the only way that you can get links on fan fiction so if you have time check it out. This chapter is heavy so Beware._

_h t t p : / / w w w . b a r n e y s . c o m / T r a p e z e - J a c k e t - D r e s s / 5 0 1 1 8 4 3 0 0 , d e f a u l t , p d . h t m l_

_h t t p :/ / w w w . b a r n e y s . c o m / M e t a l l i c - M a r y - J a n e / 5 0 1 0 7 1 2 1 6 ,d e f a u l t, p d. h t m l_

_h t t p : / / w w w . b a r n e y s . co m / M e d i u m - A n t i g o n a / 0 0 5 0 5 0 10 6 8 2 8 4 5 ,d e f a u l t , p d . h t m l_

_**-**__**NWJ**_

_This is Fashion Buzz TV with Suzuki St. Pierre and we are anxiously awaiting the outcome of Daniel Meade's hearing on the attempted murder of Cal Hartley. Although we were not allowed in, we do know that Wilhelmina Slater who is with Meade child does not look happy. We saw her this morning looking fabulous in her Creatures of The World Trapeze Jacket dress and Miu Miu MJ's. Daniel also looked sharp, matching his bride to be in a daring Armani. Coincidentally their wedding is scheduled for exactly 30 days from now and the only question is; Will there be a groom?_

"And how does the defendant plead?" The Judge asked monotonously, his hair a salt and pepper sprinkle, aging out his defined wrinkles that let you know he was seasoned in the life of the law.

"Not guilty your honor." Daniel answered confidently, dressed in the black Armani suit that Willie had bought just for the court date. She stuck a note in the pocket, saying that it made a statement. He looked back at her to see her sitting in the front, her face plain as she rocked an outfit similar to his. _(Silk crewneck jacket dress with three-quarter sleeves. Contrast skirt with gathered rear. Back zip. & Thin 4 inch heel Leather double strap Mary Janes with a v-throat and back zip.) _Her hair curved around her neck, waving around the stretch of her face. Anyone who knew Wilhelmina Slater knew she was pissed off, no matter how perfect she looked on the outside she was about to lose her mind on the inside, behind her scarlet lips and soft eyeliner she was 2 minutes from blowing a gasket every time Cal Hartley looked down the row at her with that smug grin on his face. _Looking like damn Cheshire cat. _She thought angrily, trying to focus on the trial.

"Let's here The People on Bail."

"Remand your honor." The ADA spoke firmly, Wilhelmina's heart nearly skipping a beat.

"Your honor that is excessive." Dr. Anderson called the attention upon himself. "Mr. Meade has significant ties to the community and-"

"Is loaded.." The ADA chimed in.

"And is expecting his first child with his soon to be wife and she is not in the best of health at the mo-"

"Oh boohoo...The victim will not be safe if this maniac is running around in the same building as him, plotting his next attack with his _fiancée._"

"Excuse me but Ms. Slater is not on trial here.." The Judge interceded. He looked to Cal who then nodded accordingly, trying to pass it off as an itch of the chin. "I'll here the people for Remand at Rikers until the set trial in 3 weeks...No visitors."

Wilhelmina froze, feeling her stomach churn like an egg beater, a set nausea laying on her throat. She got up, looking him in the eyes, both seas of blue as they stared each other down. He pulled her into a tight hug, not wanting to let go if the world was on fire. He felt the tears rise to his eyes, a knot in his throat as he realized that he's spent the last 6 months with her, seeing her everyday and now he was to spend 3 weeks in a jail cell, the coldness of the thought seeping into his mind. A tear rolled down his cheek and she pulled away, her face a frown as her soft thumb graced across his cheek, sweeping it away before anyone could see it. She smiled weakly, feeling her eyes moisten as well. "Hey...don't do that.' She scorned gently, holding his face in the her palms of her hands. "I'm going to get you out...I promise."

"They said remand-"

She shushed him, pressing her finger to his lips. "I heard them...And I don't care...I'm going to get you out."

"But the baby-"

"The baby is fine. I'm fine... Mason's fine. We're all fine...Don't worry about it." She mocked playfully, bringing the trace of a smile to his mouth. He took her up into her arms once again, nestling his face in the crook of her neck. She caressed his hair as if he were a small child leaving his mother for the first time. He couldn't stand being away from her for day, let alone for an extended period of time. It was one thing to spend the night away from her but 3 weeks seemed like a lifetime. Claire peeked behind the court doors, guilt settling in her heart. She watched as the guard tapped his shoulder and he released his hold on Willie reluctantly, turning to face them, his eyes a wet red. He looked his mother in the eyes, making contact from across the room. She turned away, not being able to face her own child, the look in his eyes enough to kill her if she stared long enough. Cal walked past her, not even acknowledging her presence. Her gaze returned to the nearly empty courthouse, only holding Daniel, Wilhelmina and a sympathetic bailiff that had let them have their moment. He held on to her waist, bending down to kiss the curve of her stomach, her hands resting on his shoulders. Her hand soon replaced his lips as the cuffs were placed on his wrists and he was carted away leaving a composed yet frantic Wilhelmina alone, gripping to the banister for dear life. She fell back to the bench, landing down smoothly like a perfect lady yet just wanting to lose it, sprawling in the floor and making a fool of herself just to make a point but No...she had to keep her cool. But why? How did this spiral out of control. It had gone from an argument to a fight to an arrest to a court hearing..And now her fiancée was sitting in a jail cell somewhere and Cal Hartley was sitting comfortably in a limo on his way back to her company..their company. She sprung up form the chair, marching right past Claire without paying her any mind. Claire pulled out her cell phone, dialing a familiar number. "She's on her way."

_I'm at the point of almost breaking now_

_I've knocked on every door in this cold town, yeahhh..._

_The higher you go, the harder you fall_

_If I want to be safe, then I just stay small_

_Want to grow to the sky where it's beautiful_

_But I can't see that from the forest floor_

Marc stood at the elevator, awaiting Wilhelmina's anticipated arrival based on Claire's warning. She had left shortly after Hartley and they both knew Wilhelmina and the look in her eyes when she is about to lose it. Not only was she crazy, upset, angry, sad, nauseous, emotional and hormonal but she was pregnant..._'Nuff said. _A silence fell on every hallway and Marc turned around to see Wilhelmina standing in front of him, her face showing no hint of emotion and only giving off a sense of numbness but Marc could see behind that. He saw her pain and the feeling that she felt behind the plexi-glass wall that she had recently set between them. He could see that she wanted cry, she wanted to scream, she wanted throw a fit but there wasn't a chance in hell that she would give Hartley the satisfaction of doing so and letting him see her break down.

"Willie why don't you go lay down and I'll brew you a cup of t-" She walked right passed him, mid sentence upon spotting her prey above his shoulders. Marc's eyes widened when he saw her charging towards Hartley fearlessly, not a care in the world. He didn't know what she would do; Kick him, Punch him, Jump on his back...All he knew is that it wasn't going to pretty. He grabbed her arm and she yanked away from him, not even looking back as she approached the larger framed man from behind. Her presence and Chanel #5 becoming apparent as his peers began to quiet down upon her arrival. Cal turned around slowly, a smile on his face when he saw her straight face, lips slightly pursed with an attitude.

"Look who's here...It's the future Mrs. Meade...That is if Mr. Meade isn't facing 10-15 years in jail by the time the big day rolls around."

"You sick son of a bitch." She spat harshly, standing her ground as he attempted to tower over her.

"Run along now...I don't want to have you arrested as well for harassment..but then maybe Daniel would at least get to see his bastard child being born..."

That was it. He had pushed the wrong button at the wrong time on the wrong person. Her hand drew back quickly and struck him in the face with all her might, leaning forward as if to put all of her body weight into that one hit. Her other hand drew back and he snatched up her wrist as if to stop her. _Bad move. _Her knee met with his groin instantly and he groaned in agony, holding himself in a bent over position. She tightened her purse on her shoulder and stormed off angrily.

"You better watch out Wilhelmina Slater! You and your son!" Cal yelled as he recuperated, still in pain from her riveting knee attack. Her footsteps were halted instantly and her hand reached for the Temp desk that sat beside her. "You never know what accidents could happen.

Her purse dropped from her shoulder and onto the floor, the heels of her feet spinning as they did. She literally leapt forward as if it were Discovery Channel and she was a Lioness protecting her young. Marc caught her with his arm, just a few inches from Hartley. He restrained her with all the power that he could muster, trying his best as she jumped and reached over him, her eyes bloodshot and angry. "DON'T YOU EVER COME NEAR MY CHILD! EVER!" Her voice echoed through the tube and shook the glass walls in the conference room, no longer caring who was watching or who was taping. She had snapped, the dam had broken and Cal Hartley was officially in danger. Marc held his arm out below her bust, preventing her from advancing any further towards the cocky individual.

"Willie calm down."

"No!" She replied angrily, her finger pointing in Cal's direction. "He want's to make a threat, well here's a promise." She stared him down, her voice lowering as her breaths came quicker and larger. "Touch my son and I swear on everything that is Holy I WILL kill you...You can arrest me and falsify charges all day long...I don't give a damn...Try me... I will spend a hundred years in jail before I let you hurt him...Just try me...I dare you..." She breathed heavily against his face, her weight beginning to bend upon him as the energy depleted from her body.

Cal turned on his heels and walked away, a cocky pep in his step. Marc turned to Wilhelmina, her hands now held tightly onto his arms for strength, the little spat nearly taking all that she had out of her.

_How can I hold it together when nothing I try makes it better_

_I just want to lay here forever, cause if I don't get up_

_Then I can't fall down_

Daniel laid out on the uncomfortable cot, oblivious to his surroundings as Murderers, Rapists and Drug Addicts passed him by. He didn't deserve this, he didn't deserve to be there..It must have been a dream, it had to be a nightmare. He couldn't possibly be laying in the cold cell of one of New York's most prized prisons, Prized for prisoners that is. Just 2 nights before he was laying against the Silk Charmeuse sheets of their bed, his love in his arms and the world in the palm of his hands and within an instant it was all gone, snatched with no remorse. The world he held had broken into a million tiny little pieces, stabbing him in the palm and heart.

_There is no value for a broken heart_

_I want to use it but it's all in parts ohhh..._

_And the more you fall in, the harder to see_

_That this time is different, though I want to believe_

_And I don't know if I have it in me_

_To love again in the face of defeat_

Wilhelmina clicked the phone off and set it beside the counter, biting her lip as she thought about the days events. She had gone to court, lost her mind and called her father. All three major accomplishments that she would pride herself in later but right now she was focused on herself, her babies and her fiancée...Nothing else mattered.. Marc walked up to her and sat the car seat on the dining room table. Wilhelmina stood promptly, wiggling her finger in her sons sight causing him to laugh. He was just a baby, an innocent child who had nothing to do with the situation and she felt that it would stay there. She clicked his seat belt on both sides and rummaged through his diaper bag, making sure that everything was in order. She adjusted his baby beret and gray coat, preparing him for the chilly weather in Washington. she kissed his cheek and undid the seat belt, taking him out and sitting him on her lap, a leg sticking out on each side of her hip. His hands rested on her stomach as they sat together, both sides enamored with the other. _Daddy. _He mumbled, a pout settling in on his little face. Her heart broke in two as he laid his head against her chest, sniffling and working up a cry. She stifled her emotions, biting her bottom lip in resistance. Marc came back into the room and smiled, lifting Mason back into the care seat and strapping him in. "Tell mommy bye bye." Marc coached as he took him away. He folded and unfolded his fingers, the small tears forming in his eyes as he was toted away to another state for his own safety. Wilhelmina breathed in shakily, the exhale loaded with her tears, exploding from her heart. A loud sob ripped from her chest as she leaned against the table, her body shivering from the raw emotions that released from her core, a rare episode that had built within her. She collected herself and stood up from the table, her hand steadying her on the wall as she made her way to her bedroom. She walked in slowly, leaning against the wall as she stared at the slept-in bed..untouched since the last time Daniel held her there. It was like a death with no finality and the reality of him possibly being in jail for a decade set in. She slid down the wall and into a crouched position, just wanting to sit there forever and cry until she didn't feel the pain or was physically incapable of doing so. She felt truly alone, no allies no Daniel no Mason..She wasn't even sure if Marc was still rooting for her anymore. That same push in her stomach started up again against the lining of her womb, only this time is was welcome because that let her now that she at least had someone who was there for her.

_How did I hold it together when nothing I tried made it better_

_I just want to lay here forever, cause if I don't get up_

_Then I can't fall down_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah _

_And if I don't get love, it can't let me down_

"Yoo-hoo..." The strange sound invaded his personal cell space. Daniel looked up, a melancholy look on his face. He couldn't even act surprised, it was as if the world had robbed him of all emotion and all that was left was a bitter feeling of betrayal and anger.

The Senator slid through the small opening that the officer allotted and stood in the corner, watching as Daniel stared at him blankly. "I thought they said I couldn't have any visitors?"

"You can't...But when my baby girl calls me crying her eyes out as a Senator of this country I can make things happen."

"Are you getting me out?"

"Not exactly."

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm your new representative."

"Your a lawyer?"

"For 40 years...I still take cases every now and then."

"Well that's all fine and well but if your not here to get me out than there's no point in you being here."

"Well maybe if you stopped feeling sorry for yourself and actually listened to me you would see the point of me being here...now Mason is on his way to Washington to be with my wife-"

"What?" Daniel stood to his feet. "Is it Wilhelmina? Is she hurt? is she okay? Is she-"

"Calm yourself...This man...Cal Hartley? He made some empty threats towards him and Wanda doesn't want to take any chances."

"He threatened the baby?"

"Yes...And when she told my wife that well..I did some digging and I found that I had tried Cal Hartley previously on a case of his own that might help your situation."

"Really?"

"I can't make any promises; Like you'll get to see my daughter any time soon or you'll make it to the wedding but you can be damn well sure that you won't spend a day in prison, other than your Remand, serving a sentence from a crooked judge on a trumped up charge."

_Ohhh ohhh ohhh..._

_Hope is irresistible...hope is irresistible_

_Cause if I don't get up_

_One day I will...SOMEHOW!_

Cal Hartley sat in Judge Richardson's office, sipping on the crisp coolness of a scotch on the rocks. He smiled as they reminisced about their old college days and Hartley reminded him of who pays the mortgage on his house. Two bastards with a plan and a weapon, unprepared for what was about to hit them.

"You know Cal I forgot to tell you...Meade has a new attorney.."

"Oh really? Who is it? The Chin?" He asked, poking fun at the situation.

He shook his head. "No...Lucas Slater." He responded as he took a sip from his glass. The glass slipped from Cal's hand nearly instaneously and broke into pieces, his face now a pale white. Judge Richardson looked at him strangely, unaware of who he was speaking about. "What do you see a rat or something..I knew I should have called the exterminator.

Cal didn't answer, moving to get up from the seat. He walked out of the door monotonously, staring blankly ahead as he realized what he got himself into.

_When nothing I try makes it better_

_I just want to lay here forever, cause if i don't get up_

_Then I can't fall down_

_And if I don't get love, it can't let me down_

Wilhelmina laid in her bed wearing Daniel's Knick's Jersey, finally asleep after about an hour of released emotion. Her phone rattled on the dining room table, vibrating until the call was ended and a voicemail was made. Daniel paced his cell, the Senator's phone pressed against his ear. "Hey baby...It's me Daniel...I'm calling from your father's cell and Yes I'm still in jail but I don't want you to get upset...Stay calm and don't forget your meds..You have a doctor's appointment next week on Thursday and I signed you up for prenatal Yoga so that you could relax..Classes start tomorrow and I expect you to be there at 11am sharp..Marc's going to go with you. Just don't think about what's going on...And whatever happens..." He restrained his tears, trying to keep up his manly facade for the Senator, yet only wanting to hear her voice on the other line to keep him from becoming a complete mess. This was only Day one and they were already complete messes but the only thing keeping them together was what they knew in their heart of hearts. "I love you."

_How can I hold it together when nothing I try makes it better_

_I just want to lay here forever, cause if i don't get up_

_Then I can't fall down_


	16. Week One

_Thank Grace Gold for curing my writer's block =D_

_-__**NWJ**_

_Outfit 1:_

_h t t p : / / s h o p . n o r d s t r o m . c o m / s / m e l i s s a - m a s s e - d o l m a n - s l e e v e - m a x i - d r e s s - p l u s / 3 1 8 5 3 4 6 _

_h t t p : / / w w w . b a r n e y s . c o m / P l a t f o r m - P u m p / 5 0 1 0 0 2 0 3 5 , d e f a u l t , p d . h t m l_

_Outfit 2:_

_h t t p : / / w w w . b a r n e y s . c o m / C o n v e x i t y - B r e a k e r - T a n k / 5 0 1 1 6 4 3 8 4 , d e f a u l t , p d . h t m l_

_h t t p : / / w w w . b a r n e y s . c o m / G o b i - S k i r t / 5 0 1 0 7 7 5 2 7 , d e f a u l t , p d . h t m l_

_h t t p :/ / w w w .b a r n e y s . c o m / N e w - S i m p l e - P u m p / 5 0 0 9 8 5 5 8 1 , d e f a u l t , p d . h t m l_

_**-**__**NWJ**_

Daniel sighed as he looked over the collective paperwork, his hand grazing over his chin, now accompanied by the scruffy beginning of a beard that Willie would have said made him look like a mutt. Upon request, they took his shaver and he was forced to grow it out even though he didn't want to. The Senator sat before him, watching as his face contorted and changed to the tone of the documents. His eyebrows rose in a similar matter to Wilhelmina's as he sat leaned over on his cot, still trying to make sense of the papers in front of him.

"So what does this mean?" Daniel asked, handing the stack back over to him, his hands returning to beneath his chin.

"It means..If he tries something then we have him on previous record and the case against you will be thrown out for witness tampering and Cal will be put in jail."

"But how would it be witness tampering." The Senator leaned back against the metal cell, his lips pursed as he waited for Daniel to figure it out. Daniel's eyes widened and he sighed not knowing if he really wanted to take the risk. What if it didn't work and Hartley got away with his little sick habit."I don't want Wilhelmina to get hurt."

"She won't...trust me...She'll be fine and if he does act on it... the case will be thrown out and you'll be released due to lack of evidence, witness tampering and Cal's _little past._"

"But what if he does to her what you think he did to my mother?"

"Don't worry...We're putting protective detail on her tomorrow." Daniel shook his head lightly, his hand rubbing as his neck, unsure if he should take the risk just to get out of jail. "Think about it...In the meanwhile..." He took a small black and white photo from his pocket and slipped it into Daniel's hands. "Congratulations." Daniel smiled, holding the photo carefully with the tips of his fingers yet feeling the tears rise to his eyes only wishing that was there to see it taken.

_**NWJ**_

"Willie just calm down."

"NO! I can't get married let alone have another baby, I can barely handle Mason!"

"Willie that's not true... You and Mason are great together."

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not I ju-"

"And who the hell spilled this milk on the floor?"

"You did when-"

"I'm such a klutz.."

"Willie-"

"Just leave me alone." She replied angrily, storming back to her room for another hiatus of emotions. She was a hormonal mess, angry one minute, sad the next yet never happy about anything. A week had passed and with each day she was growing more and more irritable and harder to manage. Marc was trying his best but even he was at a lost for how to deal with this sporadic behavior. She was upset and lashing out on the world because she was unhappy. Mason was gone, Daniel was gone, Marc was keeping his distance and Mode seemed like a child that had divorced her after years of her nurturing and providing for it.

The doorbell rang and Marc jumped to hit feet, dropping the milk sopped rag in the sink as he made his way to the foyer. He opened the door to see Senator Slater who pushed passed him, nodding curtly. Marc closed the door behind him, turning to face him uncomfortably. "She's in her room."

The Senator chuckled heartily. "Do you think I'm here to see her? I don't have some sort of death wish.."

"Well than I don't mean to bee rude Sir but I do have things to do-"

"I just wanted to drop something off for her." He opened the door and motioned his hand for someone to follow him. Nico walked through the door and dropped her bag at the couch. She acknowledged Marc. "Pewee Herman." Marc rolled his eyes and watched as she made her way to her mother's bedroom, knocking heavily like a police officer.

"Go AWAY!" Wilhelmina responded, oblivious to who was on the other side, honestly not even caring, only wanting to be alone.

"Open Up Mom, c'mon don't be a biy-atch..." Nico replied, folding her arms as she took her stance on the other side, tapping her foot rhythmatically. The door swung open and Wilhelmina stared ahead, baffled as she saw her mini-me in front of her. "Soooo is this gonna be like a Lord of the Rings _I am your mother _type kind of deals or are you gonna cry like a Lifetime Mov-"

Wilhelmina pulled her into a tight hug, Nico returning the gesture as she wrapped her arms around her. Just as she was about to break from loneliness, here comes this little package of sarcasm and wit. It had been nearly 9 months since she last laid eyes on her first-born and she couldn't help but feel guilty, being so absorbed in her own problems that she neglected to check up on the person that she cared for the most. Now she felt even worse, more than a bad person but a bad mother. she pulled away and Nico looked at the moist glisten in her eyes.

"If you cry I swear I will take my ass straight back to Paris."

Wilhelmina chuckle and hugged her again, wiping at the spare tears so that she wouldn't see. "I won't...I promise.."

_**NWJ**_

"So the Wedding is in?"

"2 weeks." Wilhelmina replied as she rummaged through the stack of papers on her desk.

"And you don't have a wedding planner because?"

"Because they're diva's."

"And the only diva in this situation that you are willing to put up with is you and Marc."

"Sure..."

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind.."

Nico got up from the bed and headed over to the closet. "The Senator wanted me to get you dressed so that you could come down to the Courthouse"

"Why?"

"How should I know?" Nico questioned, shrugging her shoulders as she swung an outfit on the bed. "That should accommodate your rapid weight gain..."

"Nico.."

"Why is it that every time I visit you, your waist size doubles?" She asked, snickering a bit when she saw her mother's face.

"Why can't I wear I have on now?" She asked, looking down at her current outfit.

"Because you look like Kirstie Alley and We're in New York and your Wilhelmina Slater."

"Bu-"

"Get dressed."

"Bu-"

"Now!"

_**NWJ**_

Wilhelmina hung onto her father's arms for dear life as she entered the courthouse, not knowing why she was there but that she was there for a reason. He lead her off of the elevator and she turned her head to see Cal Hartley as he left, a mischievous grin gracing his face as they walked pass. A shiver ran down her spin like a threaded needle, and her grip tightened subconsciously as fear filled her for an unknown reason. Never had a stare from any other man but her father struck such an intense emotion as he had done just by glancing in her direction. She chose to shrug it off, turning her back on his eyes as she entered the ADA's office, a dimly lit area with just a window for light. He motioned towards the seat next to him and she sat down promptly, pulling her purse onto her lap.

"Wanda...Tell ADA Cabot what you know about Claire and Cal's relationship."

She turned to face her father, confusion all over her face as her gaze then landed behind him to see Claire in the corner. "What?"

"Tell her what you know about their past.."

"Why is Claire here?'

"It's for the case."

"What does she have to do with the case?"

"Wanda just answer the question!" He raised his voice slightly, annoyed with her stubborn behavior and the way that she was behaving. She didn't understand the magnitude of what this dynamic could hold and all he wanted was a statement.

"I decided to help my son..." Claried chimed in, offering an explanation

"Why? How?"

"Because he's my son and I love him...But I don't know why I am here either."

Wilhelmina rolled her eyes and clutched at her purse, about to answer before a pain surged up her back and she let out a low groan, grasping at her side. "I uh...They had an affair.." Her voice got hoarse as the random pain intensified and pushed in her back like a twisting Ginsu knife. "And Claire got pregnant..."

"Is this true Mrs. Meade?" ADA Cabot questioned, the older woman, looking over the edge of her black rimmed glasses.

"Yes...I gave the baby up for Adoption..." Claire choked out, a pang in her heart hitting her when she reminisced on that dark time.

"When was the first time that you slept with Mr. Hartley?"

Claire shrugged "...I don't know...1984 maybe..We had a business trip in South Dakota with our spouses and...all I remember is going to his door and waking up next to him."

"Do you remember what you went for?"

"...To tell him that...Bradford wanted to speak with him about their new business plan."

"And then you just slept with him?"

"I don't know! I've never been able to remember that part. Just after that we started to fall in love and we slept together once more before I got pregnant and Bradford found out and He shipped me off to South Dakota to have the baby."

"How long was it before the two of you had sex again?"

"I don't know...3 weeks maybe."

"How far along were you when you found out that you were pregnant?"

"9 weeks.."

"And you don't remember sleeping with him?"

"No not exactly.."

"Was he ever...rough in bed with you?"

"Do I have to listen to this?" Wilhelmina asked, getting nauseous just listening to the depths of Claire Meade's sex life.

"Wanda..." The Senator warned.

"Was he ever rough in bed with you?"

"Sometimes...What does this have to do with the trial?"

"Mrs. Meade are you familiar with the South Dakota Rapist?" ADA Cabot questioned. Claire froze, feeling a pang strike her head. The memories or lack thereof began to manifest as she thought of her non-recollection for the night. All she could remember was...Him...pulling her in the room...rag in hand...fighting a bit...And waking up next to him. The suppressed memories from nearly 30 years ago now entered her mind and she realized what was going on.

"Are you trying to say what I think your trying to say?" Claire asked lowly, a churning in her stomach as she thought about the whole ordeal.

"Wanda we've got protective detail being set up for you tomorrow morning."

Wilhelmina turned to him and felt the room close in like a hot air balloon, humidity filling her body. She got up from the chair, her purse dragging from her hold. "I need some air."

Claire got up from her seat in the corner and moved to follow her. "I do too." They walked outside of the office, Wilhelmina settling against tithe wall with Claire beside her, both woman pale for two different reasons. Claire realizing that her fantasy relationship with Cal might just be a whole lie, conjured up with his sadistic plot to overtake and control, manipulating her into sleeping with him and falling for him. Fear struck Wilhelmina as she thought of Cal's smirk as he left, a joker moment as if he were planning something the minute he looked at her.

Claire looked at her strangely, knowingly not on good terms with the woman. "Are you okay, your looking a little sickly."

Wilhelmina's eyes moved slowly in a daze to stare at Claire, the tress of the last two weeks beginning to get to her. All of the craziness being too much for her and the child she was carrying. The room spun endlessly until she felt sharp pain strike her abdomen and her face bruise against the marble floor.

_**NWJ**_

"She fainted?" Nico exclaimed as she fumbled with the house keys, trying to find the right one out of all of her mother's mystery keys stolen and located. "Okay...I'll be right down...Mt Sinai hospital...I'll pack her a bag...got it...Did you call Daniel...Okay good I'm on my way." She shook her head, everything being too much drama for one teen to handle. Her motions slowed when she heard the heavy footsteps of someone around the corner.. She looked at the key ring and tried to hurry and locate the correct one. She looked up once more, unfamiliar with the large domineering man that now stood in front of her, face covered and rag in hand. She backed away yet he caught hold of her long black locks and pulled her closer, pressing the rag against her mouth as she attempted to scream. Her eyes closed slowly and her breathing evened as she lost consciousness and her body went limp in his arms, a small feat for what he was about to do.


	17. What You Can't See

_Don't be mad but I didn't want to just throw some crap down on WordPad and Call it a chapter...I didn't know what to right so it took me a while to get this together, hope you like it. R&R Plz. =D_

_**-**__**NWJ**_

"Let me go!" Wilhelmina yelled, fighting off the nurse as she tried to insert her IV. The Senator tried to restrain her and she pushed him to the other side of the room, not letting anything keep her down. "Where the hell is my daughter?"

The Senator pulled back, feeling a sudden vibration in his pocket. He took out his phone and stepped outside shortly. Within minutes he was back and the nurse was able to get her job done seeing how Wilhelmina's attention was now focused on the phone call. He smiled holding it up. "They're throwing out Cal Harley's case."

"Why?"

"He came to your house to attack you and they were able to match his DNA to those of the serial rapes from South Dakota and Claire Meade is willing to give her statement on their non-consensual sexual encounter...He's coming home tomorrow."

"Where's Nico?" She questioned, not even concerned with that aspect. Of course she loved Daniel but she was a mother first, Nico was her first priority and that would never change. "What about my daughter?...how'd they even get his DNA if I wasn't there?" The Senator grinned weakly and fear filled her body seeing how that look only appeared when he was hiding something. "Dad."

"Okay...Wanda...When Cal came to your house he wanted you but he found Nico."

Wilhelmina jolted forward, her eyes wide. "He hurt-He hurt my baby? Where is she? Dad where the hell is she?" She asked frantically, her monitor beating sporadically.

"She's on the other end of the hospital..." He whispered, watching as she jumped from the bed, dragging the IV with her and limping over to where her clothes sat. "Wanda..get back in bed."

She growled, not giving a damn about what he said. Her child was in trouble and though she hadn't been there in the past, she was determined to be there now. She pulled her skirt up to her waist and a nurse came running in, seeing how the monitor had reported her dead.

"Ms. Slater please get back in bed..."

"Go to hell." She spat back, slipping on the shirt under her hospital robe.

"Wanda you can't see her.."

"The hell I can't.."

"Wilhelmina they're doing a rape kit...You can't interrupt them."

Wilhelmina stopped slowly, everything spilling from her hands. He walked up behind her, his hands running up her shoulders. She looked at his rough mocha hands and anger filled her, knowing her father all to well. "Was this your plan?"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb with me...I am not one of your little assistants that sit on your desk and answer phones before sleeping with you." He gasped a bit and she nodded, her face an angry scowl. "That's right, mom told me what you've been doing for the last 20 years...And I know about this little plan...Spring Daniel from jail by getting Hartley to attack again only I wasn't home...Your GRANDCHILD was there...You were setting me up to be raped and instead my child became the victim."

"We were going to have protective-"

"Oh screw Protective detail...Just like you've been screwing the ADA..." His eyes went wide as she slipped on her shoes, hair still in a messy bun. " I have goons too." She marched towards the door, turning to him shortly. "Why don't you just you do what you do best: _Go away_."

_**NWJ**_

Nico's eyes flickered open slowly, jerking back when she felt the presence of another hovering above her. Smiled widely, dangling a bag of jelly beans in her face. "The hospital told your mom that they could either sedate her or she could go home...So she sent me.."

She shuddered as a breeze entered through the window, sweeping around the walls of the room as if to greet them without a welcome. A silence echoed around the walls as she ran her hand over her busted lip and bruised face, feeling the contusions and bruises slathered across her usually smooth skin. Her mind went back to that previous night and her legs tingled unpleasantly, a feeling of dirtiness coming over her as she covered her mouth. A sob ripped from her chest and bounced on the walls, vibrating against the wooden panels. She looked up to Marc, her eyes red and wide.. "I was a virgin..."

_**NWJ**_

Wilhelmina shuffled around Nico's room, picking random things from her drawers, frantically throwing a duffel bag for the hospital as an anger surged through her. No longer did she feel the need to cry or sob, but yell and scream...She was itching to do that. She was upset with her father, the police department, Cal Hartley, the system, the judge...herself...for not protecting her child. She had become so wrapped up in her own issues that she let her baby get put on the front line for her and didn't even notice. She sent Mason away to be safe and didn't even think twice about Nico, not worried if anything would happen to her or if she was in any danger. She was suppose to be in the hospital right now, beaten and bruised, not her daughter...But what hurt the most is what her fa- "What the hell are you doing here?" She snarled, throwing the clothes on the bed when she saw her father standing in the doorway.

"I just came to drop off your keys seeing how you want me to fall of the face of the Earth..."

"You could have dropped them on the floor, I don't give a damn."

"Don't be like that Wanda...Sometimes you have to sacrifice-"

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" She asked, hand on her hip as she looked at him. "You may think it's okay to sacrifice your child for your own selfish wants but I don't..."

"Then why was Nico in boarding school from 2nd to 12th grade?"

"That has nothing to do with this..."

"Bullshit!"

"Your the one who's full of shit Dad...Why the hell did you come here anyway? One minute I'm ruining your career and then the next minute you show up and you want to help..."

"You called me..."

"And the first thing you said was that you knew how to help Daniel...What was this a power play for your campaign? Help the family and...Wait a minute..."

"What?"

"You said that you tried Hartley on a case and you two didn't get along yet just last year you were photographed together at the Senator's Banquet."

"It was a mandatory photo.."

"Where were you on Monday for lunch?"

"The hotel.."

"With who?"

"Myself..."

"Lucas..."

"Don't call me by my first name...I am still your father..."

"Don't lie to me...Who were you with?"

"Cal..."

"Why?"

"We were discussing something..."

"That's a conflict on interest...Why would you risk the case like that?"

"Because..."

"Because what?"

"He wanted to know if I was going to bring up South Dakota and how he could make it go away ad he offered to fund my next campaign and advertise for me as one my backers so I hired someone that looks just like Cal and they were just suppose to scare you and I forgot to call it off when you passed out so they went to the house and... took it too far..." He blurted out after being intimidated by his daughter's stare. It was one thing to master the dominant stare but to have it done to you was like being slapped in the face.

"Then why did you say they had Cal's DNA?"

"To throw the state off...I switched the samples with Cal's and they think that they have Cal because of hairs left at the scene but the rape kit will tell otherwise and Daniel will be released because Cal called off the case when they arrested him for rape and Cal will be off the hook when they realize that the DNA from the rape kit doesn't match his...Everyone's happy..."

"Except for your granddaughter...who is sitting in a hospital bed...after being beaten up...because her Grandfather hired a man to rape her..."

"He wasn't suppose t-"

"WELL HE DID! HE FUCKING DID DAD! YOU'VE SCARRED THAT GIRL FOR LIFE...YOU PIMPED HER OUT FOR YOUR CAMPAIGN!"

"I DID NOT!"

"THEN WHAT THE HELL DO YOU CALL HARTLEY PAYING FOR YOUR CAMPAING AFTER YOU GOT HIM OFF THE HOOK...AND WHAT ABOUT THE OTHER WOMEN HE RAPED...WHAT ABOUT CLAIRE...HE'S STILL GOING DOWN BECASUE NOW HIS DNA IS IN THE SYSTEM AND ONCE THEY ENTER IT IN THEY ARE GOING TO GET A HIT ON ALL OF THE WOMEN HE RAPED...AND DID YOU EVEN THINK TWICE ABOUT THE GUY YOU HIRED? IF HE'S IN THE SYSTEM HE'S GOING TO GO TO JAIL AND HE'S GOING TO RAT YOU OUT AND YOU'RE GOING TO JAIL FOR HIRING HIM...You are NOT going to get away with this..." Her voice had shrunken down from an angry shout that could make an Ogre cry to a low growl, like an irate lioness. Her face now donned a beat red hue, her eyes, bloodshot.

"You don't know that..."

"How stupid are you? You gave them the evidence to prosecute you, Hartley and that man you hired. Claire's testimony and Cal's DNA, The hit man's DNA and you know he is going to drop a dime on you the minute they offer a bargain for the name of who hired him..."

The Senator looked at her coldly, his face obviously showing signs of calculation and him trying to figure out how he could get out of the mess he had got him self into. He looked at his daughter, not knowing how she could figure out all that he did, but then again he did raise her and she was his carbon copy. Anxiety, anger, fear, freight, depression, debilitation, confusion, every expected emotion that he could muster he was feeling...except remorse..He didn't regret what he did, nor did he wish that he didn't do it...Sometimes you have to sacrifice and the only thing that he wish he had done differently was cleaning up behind himself so that he wouldn't have been caught. Wilhelmina looked at her father in disgust, not even expecting this from him until she figured out what it was and the whole ordeal made sense. She just had to accept it; Senator Lucas Slater was a cold man, numb from the inside out.

_**NWJ**_

"Willie!" Marc called out as he turned the winding halls of her apartment. "Where art thou?" He busted through her bedroom to see her still laying out on her bed, fully dressed, purse in hand and tears steadily rolling down her cheeks. "Willie, I thought we were in the anger stage...you have to stop crying." He sat her up on the bed and she lifted her hand to her mouth, sniffling a bit as she teared up once again. "Stop it! You don't want Daniel to see you all red and puffy do you?"

"I don't care!" She sobbed, falling back to where she laid as she worked up a new batch of tears. Everything was going wrong, Nico was in the hospital, her father had betrayed her in the utmost way and now the wedding was falling apart.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because I can!"

"The Wilhelmina Slater that I know does not cry just because she has tear ducts now what happened?"

"Nothing...Let's go.." She moved from the bed, purse in hand as she went to the dresser and put on her Chanel shades.

"You don't want to talk about it?"

"No I don't want to talk about it."

"Willie...Do you think it's a good thing to keep all of your emotions bottled up inside like this?"

"I never said it was a good thing I just said that I am going to do it..."

"But just tell me...Why are you so upset?"

"Because nothing ever goes right in my life, Marc!" She had spun around to talk to him, snatching off her glasses so that he could see the pain that she really felt in her heart. "I get engaged and...My handsome, smart, clone of myself fiancée dies thinking that I cheated on him. I have a beautiful baby boy and he is premature with asthma and now my Mother calls me telling me that I have to go all the way to Washington because my baby is sitting in a hospital somewhere because he was not breathing properly, not to even mention my older child who's in the hospital because some jackass raped her in due cause to my father hiring him to do so after I thought he was here to help me when he was only here to use me for his own campaign and political gain. Oh yeah, and don't forget my other fiancée who was in jail and got out with hopes of marrying me but he'll damn well be surprised when he finds out that we have no place to get married because the church canceled on us...Oscar de la Rente refuses to ship my dress and Armani doesn't even remember taking the orders for the tux...And on top of all of that...My head feels like it is pounding out of my skull and I am 23 weeks pregnant with splints in my leg that hurt like hell and I can't even walk straight because of it...So Marc I do have a lot to cry about...but even more to be pissed off for." She strutted out into the halls, plucking her keys from the end table as she passed it and headed towards the front door

"Willie...I thought I was driving..."

"No you're going to Mode to make sure the issue is intact so that I won't have to strangle anyone when I come.."

"But...Willie...you haven't driven a car since..."

"Marc just leave me alone..."

"But Willie-"

"Marc, fall back...Just please you're either going to help me or leave me..." He nodded and followed behind her, knowing that sometimes with Wilhelmina Slater you had to let her do what she wanted to do even if you knew what was best because she was not going to listen

_**NWJ**_

Daniel sprinted down the sidewalk as the gate open and the guards nodded accordingly. He spotted the Silver Range Rover from a distance and got Goosebumps just thinking about being home or let alone seeing his bride. He threw open the car door. "Senator Slater, I can't thank you en-" He stopped upon realizing who was really behind the wheel. He jumped in, throwing himself at the driver with his lips crashing atop of hers. He had longed for her touch, her love, her care, just to see her face again. It hadn't been as long as expected but still...It was long enough. His hands reached forward to remove her glasses before she could even protest. He wanted to see the sparkle in her eyes but all he got was the bloodshot sadness still in them, pupils hard and angry.

"Wilhelmina..."

"Put your set belt on...we're...holding up traffic." She spoke softly, biting her lip as she shifted the car's gear.

He looked behind them, pulling the leather strap across his body to see that there wasn't even a car behind him. His gaze then shifted to his fiancée as she drove smoothly, turning with ease down the winding streets. She hadn't even said anything but _Put your seatbelt on..._

"Wilhelmina is there something going on?"

"No...why would you ask me that?"

"Because I just got out of jail and all you had to say was law 59 of New York city.."

"I'm sorry...I just have a lot on my mind right now.."

"I understand that... but...are you not happy to see me?"

She looked over to him shortly, still trying to keep her eyes on the road. Her first instinct was to get defensive, stir up these negative emotions as if she took it that he meant that she didn't care about him. But then she realized that everything that happening wasn't his fault. He was an innocent pawn in this challenge that life had thrown at her. So instead she smiled, clasping her hand over his on the middle console. "Of course I'm happy to see you...I'm sorry sweetheart..." Just seeing him had softened her up just a bit, seeing how those words could not have been spoken to any other person on the planet by her at that point. but she couldn't take it out on him..._Or could she?_

"Have you been crying?" He asked, taking point on the puffiness that lined the bottom of her eyes.

"It's nothing really...I just...Nico's in the hospital and-"

"Wait..Nico?"

"You don't know?"

"No...What happened?"

She sighed, not even wanting to think about the week's events. "She was raped..."

Daniel cursed under his breath, sliding back as he thought over the Senator's plan. "It wasn't suppose to happen that way..."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing.."

"No...tell me..."

"Your father told me what the plan was but Nico wasn't-"

"You were in on it too?" She screeched angrily, rolling her eyes as she clicked her tongue against the inner layer of her cheek.

"In on what?"

"This charade? Did you even attack Hartley to defend me or was this whole ordeal just a big circus act?"

"Wilhelmina what are you talking about? I went to jail because Cal Hartley is an ass..."

"Are you even marrying me for me or for my father...Getting in good with the Senator for funding for Meade Publications?"

"Wilhelmina stop it!"

"I can't believe I let you trick me into thinking that you loved me.."

"What are you talking about? I do love you, you love me...Your father told me that if Cal went back to his old habits again we would have him on the charges but he wouldn't get far enough to hurt anyone..-"

"So who was Cal suppose to scare...Me?"

"I don't know...your father never said-"

"Oh come one Daniel you cannot be that naive...You had to be in it together..."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Wilhelmina... I don't want to fight with you especially when I don't even know what we're fighting about.."

"You and my father are in cahoots together...This whole thing is some big charade courtesy of you and The Senator..."

"What is this _thing..._The Nico thing?"

"Not only that...but this whole entire ordeal...Your fight with Hartley, your arrest..."

"No it was not..."

"Why should I believe you..."

"Because I love you and would never lie to you."

"If you loved me, you wouldn't have let my daughter get raped...Now get out of my car..." She stared blankly ahead as she in a low tone...her voice calm yet irate, deep yet high, upset yet breezy as if she was trying desperately to keep leveled, her eyes intent on the road.

"Wil-"

"I said get the hell out!"

He opened the car door and slammed it behind him, watching as she pulled off. She had completely lost her mind, blaming him for all of the events that had transpired within the last couple of days. She had hit rock bottom and crashed, Daniel being the person to get the backlash of it all. He paced the sidewalk, not even knowing how to handle what was going on, or how what had just happened even happened. His ears perked up suddenly when he heard tires screech against the asphalt, a ringing left in his ears from the high pitched sound. His feet moved without second thought, pushing past the fast-talking New Yorkers, dipping and diving through the streets until he saw that same Silver Range Rover at the now green light, a Hummer smashed into the back of it. He dashed through the cars, avoiding getting hit once or twice. He went over to the driver's side to see a bald tattooed person. presumably the owner of the rather large car banging on the tinted car window. Daniel pushed him out of the way fearlessly, nearly snatching the door off of the hinges when he opened it. Wilhelmina sat silently, her hands grasped tightly around the steering wheel as the smalls of her knuckles turned white. Her eyes bucked open as she stared ahead, seatbelt pressed tightly against her body. The muscles of her body trembled softly as the flash of light from the last time she was hit by a car replayed in her head over and over and over unmercifully. Her hands began to shake violently, her eyes still forward as impatient cars jumped ahead of her and others honked their horns.

"Willie?"

"G-G-G-G-Ge-Get-Get...Get me out of here..."She stuttered softly, trauma replaying itself as it paralyzed her body to the point where she no longer had any control over the convulsions that were beginning to course through her, starting with her hand and now to her legs.

"Willie..."

She let out a low whimper, feeling as if she were back to standing in front of Meade and having a drunk driver decide to ram his station wagon into her body, killing himself and injuring her severely. The tattooed gentleman backed away, frightened himself by the episode she was having. Daniel pulled at her arm, trying to get her out of the car yet she was unmoving and uncooperative as if she were just a body, no soul. The accident had taken away her piece of mind and this was just a simple reminder of the facade she put on during the day and the mask she took off at night. She had her own things that went bump in the night, and skeletons that shook behind closed doors along with fears that erupted from her core when faced with them. She couldn't deal...not with this...

"Man..is she hurt?" The man asked, peeking behind the door.

He didn't respondr, already knowing the answer. The crash wasn't severe at all but the emotions it concocted...could evoke… destruction.

_**NWJ**_

Daniel walked through the front door, carrying a barefoot Willie, her mind elsewhere as he spoke. "They towed the car...the guy said that he is going to pay for the bumper to be fixed...by the way...Pink is back..." He knew she wasn't listening, the empty look in her eyes being enough. He just needed to lighten the mood for himself at the moment. After all he did just get released from prison but she needed him right now, seeing how she couldn't take it any longer. He set her down on the bed, her eyes still focused on whatever was in front of her. Eerily, she stared ahead, not paying attention to anything else, her mind churning out ideas in thoughts and feelings and emotions and actions and all she wanted to do was scream...But she couldn't...She just couldn't, but something had to give...something had to break, there were to many things in her head and she was in overflow mode.

"Mason's sick..." She blurted out, sitting up on the bed as Daniel traveled back and forth through the room. He stopped and looked at her, the dissilience of her stare saying that she wasn't even talking to anyone, just randomly spilling out the happenings of what was happening. "...He had...an asthma attack and by me...rushing to get his things together...I forgot to pack his inhaler...So...I have to go to Washington in the morning...to make sure he's okay..."

"I'll go with y-"

"We don't have a place to get married...They canceled on us and I don't have a dress...and you do not have a tux...Nobody is going to come...So...the wedding is off..."

Daniel sat behind her on the bed, pulling her closer to where she could lay her head on his chest, his arms wrapped securely around her waist. She laid back effortlessly, his lips kissing the top of her head. "I know you don't like the lovey dovey stuff or comfort but-"

"Just hold me..." Her voice barely above a whisper when she spoke. "Can you do that?...Just...hold me...please..." His grip tightened around her as he felt her release a group of silent tears, the feelings she had being very mutual. It seemed like the world was never willing to cut them a break. Nothing could ever go right without something else going wrong. Life could never be perfect because there would always be that one crack in the wall, ruining it all. but it didn't have to ruin it all. If he looked at it in a positive light, he would see that he had it all and she would too...A son, a baby on the way, the woman he loved and a job...and Willie...Willie finally saw what kind of man her father really was and so did Nico despite the horrible way she had to find out, she now knew how this world worked. She got a taste of what her mother had gone through and soon grew to appreciate the hard shell that Wilhelmina had protected herself with over the years. Willie's only hope was that this didn't cripple her child the way it did her.

_**NWJ**_

Daniel slipped out of the bedroom, closing the door gently behind him as he dialed a number on his phone, Lifting the ringing receiver to his ear, he spoke softly as he crept down the hallway. "Hello?"

"_What's up Person Sleeping with my boss..."_

"Marc, I am really in no mood for your games..."

_"Do you think I am either? Willie's family is falling apart and I have to sit here with Nico and comfort her because she just doesn't seem to stop crying.."_

"She was raped.."

_"I know that...And it's horrible...but I don't know how to console her..."_

"Well...I'm on my way over there..."

_"Here? To the hospital?"_

"Yeah...I'm going to schedule Willie for an impromptu appointment tomorrow just to make sure everything is okay with the baby?"

_"Is she okay?"_

"I think so...But you can never be to sure, you know?"

_"Well is there anything that I can do?"_

"Um...Well that was kind of why I called you.."

_"Okay..what do you need?"_

"Why are you being so helpful? I thought you were against Wilhelmina and I being together..."

_"I am...but...Wilhelmina's like my mother and she's in trouble...I don't like the idea of you and her banging like bunnies but..."_

"I get it...She's your family"

_"Okay okay, enough Young and the Restless, my mascara is about to run...Now what is it that you want from me?"_

"Uh...I need you to schedule a flight to Washington on the Meade Jet...

_"You and Willie?"_

"Yes.."

_"What else?"_

"Call Oscar de La Rente and Armani and tell them that I would like to speak with them about the way they talked to my wife...and that we are pulling their advertisement from our magazine if they fail to cooperate with her concerning our wedding..."

_"Your wife?"_

"Yes Marc, she might as well be...The only thing we're missing is a ring and a piece of paper and I already bought the rings.."

_"Really? Can I see them?"_

"Marc focus...I need you to call St. Paul's Cathedral and tell the priest that he can kiss Wilhelmina Slater's ass and any other expectant bride out there who has a stuck up clergy that refuses to perform her ceremony at his church because she got pregnant out of wedlock.."

_"...Uh...Daniel..."_

"Change it how you want but that's the jist of it...Call Mason's Pediatrician so I can know what form of medication to bring when we go to DC and call...Senator Slater..because I want to see him..."

_"Well that's going to be kind of hard..."_

"Why?"

_"He's in jail...Haven't you been watching the news?"_

"No...What is he in for?"

_"Hiring the man to rape Nico...Cal's in jail too..."_

"For what?"

_"The rape and murder of 7 South Dakota women..."_

_"_7?"

_"And counting?"_

"Well I still want to see him...both of them..."

_"Are you sure?"_

"He hired a man to rape my step-daughter...he lied to me..my wife and almost destroyed my family along with Cal Hartley...It may seem stupid but...It's just something that I need to get off of my chest..."

_"Fine...I'll arrange it..."_

"Thank you."

_"Don't thank me...I'm not even doing this for you...This is for Willie..."_

"Of course.."

_"Daniel I'm serious...not everyone is drawn to your adolescent muscles and Kindergarten haircut.."_

"I do not have adolescent muscles..."

_"What about Down Under?"_

"Down under? Dow- Ugh Marc I am not even going to-"

_"It's okay...Willie already told me...and from what I hear...There is absolutely NOTHING adolescent about __**that.**_"

"GOODBYE MARC.."

_"Bye Mr. Big.."_

"Marc!""

_"OMG Willie is totally Carrie Bradshaw and Shaq rolled into one.."_

"Shaquielle O'Neal?"

_"No the Cop that likes to shoot people.."_

"Okay, I am hanging up now..."

_Plz Review =D_

_**-**__**NWJ**_


	18. With You

_Sorry for the delay =( Horrible writer's block. Enjoy =D_

**_ -NWJ_**

Daniel stared ahead uncomfortably, honestly not knowing how to proceed or hold a conversation with this person. She looked at him coldly, the cut on her lip throbbing and holding her attention as she attempted to look mean and harsh but he knew that wasn't her. He knew that she was just like her mother, cold, harsh and angry on the outside but...honestly hurting on the inside. Vulnerable and broken from the brazen reality of the world...and what people would do just to get ahead.

"Why are you here?" Her eyes struck him intensely like swords of intimidation, a tactic of protection.

"Because I can be..." He responded sarcastically, humored by the resemblance between her and Wilhelmina.

"Where is my mother?"

"At home...Either eating or sleeping..." He chuckled inside, knowing that she was actually most likely eating

"That doesn't sound like my mother..."

"Well you know she's changed...little by little but...she's changed.."

"You mean she's hormonal?"

Daniel chuckled, nodding his head a bit. "Well...that too...but still she's changed...for the better..."

"By who's standards?"

"The standards of children who no longer cry in her presence...but just...tremble."

"Is she okay?"

"Are you okay?"

"Do I look Okay?"

"...You uh...You look...gr-"

"You don't know how to respond do you?"

"Honestly no...I just...I'm just so sorry that your grandfat-"

"He's not my grandfather...The Senator that I knew would have never done that to me..." The hurt that she felt...Indescribable. I could try and tell you but it would just lessen the feeling. The man that she had looked up to as a father figure...Who she always thought was on her side...Who she thought cared beyond measure...Never had something pierced her heart so bad...She couldn't even fathom anything that could match the rush of emotions she felt every time someone uttered his name in her presence.

"I honestly think that he really does love y-

"I thought he did...but obviously... he didn't.."

_**NWJ**_

Daniel looked at the older man solemnly, not one choosing to begin the conversation or even knowing how to start. Only when the man leaned back against his metal chair, and pursed his lips did he remember the patented Slater move that was used to intimidate prey. His body shifted in his seat, trying to keep his underlying fear, within the Senator's presence, a secret.

"Why?" He blurted out, almost surprised that he had said it himself.

"Excuse me?"

"You have a family...A loving wife...A granddaughter that...that adored you...A daughter who may not have showed you that she loved you but trust me...She did...You were on the fast track to your career...Almost near Presidential territory..You could have ran this year...But you threw it all away to help some scum-"

"Daniel...Your young...A child compared to myself and the extensive life that I lead. Now just because you impregnated my daughter with your potent sperm does not give you the privileged right to talk to me like some 4 year old's invisible friend. I did what I had to do...Cal and I go way back and he asked a favor of me...I complied..."

"And got your granddaughter raped!"

"Do you think that I intended for this to happen to Nico! I'm sorry that it did but I didn't plan it...but to be honest she needed it...She was too sheltered, her-"

"She was sheltered so you expose her to sexual assault?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you." He turned around and motioned to the gentleman behind him. "Guard...I'd like to return to my cell."

Daniel rolled his eyes and stood promptly, fixing his suit. "She admired you...Your tenacity...Your strength...Your work ethic...She wanted to be you...You were her father...Her hero...But you didn't see that...Now you're just a...a coward." He picked up his briefcase and walked passed him, their shoulders brushing briefly with a touch. With men like Lucas Slater, he had always slumped in the corner, never wanting to stand up to them...Bradford...Cal...Not this time...He was maturing as a man and as person, speaking his mind despite who would listen. Maybe even becoming a bit like Willie.

_**NWJ**_

"Willie..." His voice traveled around the halls and through the walls as he continued towards the bedroom in search of his bride. Expecting a hormonal mess or an eating frenzy, he braced himself for the worst. But what he found, a pleasant surprise. "Look at you..." He took in her body hugging outfit as she strapped on her Louboutin on the edge of her bed. "Someone's feeling better." She looked at him solemnly, a small smile forming upon her lips as she finished on her left foot and proceeded to her dresser which donned a mirror. "Your mother called me..." She looked over in his direction, piercing a stud in her ear as she listened intently. "She told me that I don't need to come out to Washington and she'll bring Mason when she comes for...your father's trial...Her flight arrives tonight..." She said nothing, moving to the other ear. "Nico is getting released tomorrow morning and your dress is being shipped tomorrow too..." His feet lead him to her, the silence between them stirring a curiosity in him. "You okay?"

"Yup...Just feel like being quiet today..." She spun around gently to face him, giving him a sad impression of a smile as she squeezed his arms gently so that he would step aside.

"Well where are you going?"

"I haven't been to Mode in a while and I just thought I'd go down and make sure the issue is ready to go to print tomorrow..."

"Do you have a little time to spare?"

"For what?" He followed behind her as she made her way to the closet for a jacket, his hand reaching out to pull her to him.

"I think I might have something to cheer you up..."

"I'm fine, really Daniel."

"Willie...just give me 2 hours..."

She shrugged and kissed him lightly on the brisk of his lips. "2 hours."

**_NWJ_**

"Daniel, how much farther?" She asked, clinging onto his arms as they brushed passed the Pedestrians of the city on the sidewalk, each with individual destinations yet she was probably the only one who didn't know hers.

"I should have told you that it involved walking..." He sighed, feeling guilty that she had worn such high heels and the pained expression on her face let him fully aware that she was entirely uncomfortable. They stopped in front of a beautiful pink square building, the roof, an imitation ginger bread square.

"Where are we?"

He opened the door for her and bypassed the lounge area for a flight of stairs in which she huffed, growing irritated. "I'm sorry..."

She walked beside him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Up..."

"Wil-"

"Now..." Not even aggressively did she speak, just an Un-Wilhelmina whisper in which she ordered him.

He scooped her up in his arms and headed up the stairs quickly, setting her down on the concrete as a blonde woman dressed in pink from head-to-toe approached them, her hand first extending to Wilhelmina. "Hi, I'm Trisha..."

Wilhelmina nodded, plastering on a fake smile. "Hello...I'm Wilhelmina Sl-"

"-Slater...Or should I say Meade." The young girl gushed enthusiastically as she lead them in the direction of a wide booth with a large covered silver platter sitting in the middle. Daniel prompted Willie to take off her jacket and so she did, leaving her with a black ruched one shoulder that sparkled with her diamond studs.

"Daniel what is this?" She asked, leaning close to him as he slowly took the top off of the silver dish.

"This my dear...is our cake tasting for the wedding..." He smiled broadly to reveal the bites of cake from each flavor.

"Daniel...There's no use...We-"

"Wilhelmina...Hush...And eat." He ordered, not taking no for an answer. He hated to see her like this...In such a sedated state of no emotion as if she was just going through the motions of life. "Now you're going to eat this cake...And you're going to like it..."

She sighed and leaned back against the booth cushion, folding her arms over her stomach. "I don't know where to start..."

"What do you mean? You ate an entire chocolate cake the other day..."

"It's just...a lot of cake."

"Here..." He stabbed a dark cake piece with his fork and shot it towards her, circling her mouth. "Chocolate Mocha Gateau..." She opened her mouth apprehensively and took a bite and Daniel finished it off, earning him a giggle that he hadn't heard in a very long time.

"...Did you just eat off of me?" She questioned, dabbing her mouth as she attempted to suppress her laugh.

"What? It's just food..."

"I just bit that..."

"Why waste it?"

"Daniel..."

"What? I can get you pregnant but I can't finish your cake?" He joked, earning an even broader smiled as she shook her head, slapping his arm playfully.

"Hush..."

"Come on..." He lifted another piece of cake and took a bite. "Vanilla & Hazelnut..." He extended the fork in her direction and she drew back, a brow lifted dramatically, her face speaking as if to hope he wasn't expecting her to eat that. "It's the only piece...And it's so good..." He teased her, acting as if it were an airplane as it flew around mouth. "Oh you know you want to..."

"Daniel, I am not going to eat off of you..."

He chuckled, drawing the fork back. "What is this new thing Willie?"

"It's not new...I just don't eat off of people..."

"You let Mason eat the ice-cream off of your spoon."

"He's just a baby...His...saliva...is pure."

"You you're saying that I have unclean spit?"

She laughed and grabbed the fork, sticking it in her mouth. "Happy?"

"Very..."

"I hate that flavor..." She grimaced, loathing that the taste was now in her mouth.

"I loved that flavor..."

"Well it was horrendous."

"There are other flavors..."

"And what if you don't like them. What if the only flavor that you want is that junkyard concoction.."

He smirked, picking up another bite." Well you have just ruined it for me so I guess, we won't have to worry about that..."

She quickly recoiled, drawing in her claws at his words. "I'm sorry...If that's what you want th-"

"Wow...Willie, it's okay I was just being a smartass...No big deal..."

"No...no big deal..." She slid out of the booth and stood. "I'll be right back." His eyes followed her out of the room as she ran away, a sense that something was wrong coming over him.

**_NWJ_**

Wilhelmina stood over the sink in the ultra-clean bathroom, her hands holding onto the edges of the sink as she blinked back the tears that threatened to emerge. She hated crying, the weakness of the human race which she refused to succumb to like she had previously done. The overwhelming events of the past months were beginning to get to her and along with the hormones, made her a walking water bucket which she despised. The smallest little thing would make her fall apart at the seams...Not this time.. She dabbed her eyes softly with a paper towel as Daniel came barreling in, confused and brows scrunched together.

"Wills I'm sorry, I was just being sarcastic...an ass really...I didn't mean to upset you..."

She shook her head, sniffling as she had a sharp intake of breath. "It's not your fault...It was bound to happen even if it's in the...bathroom of a bakery shop..."

"Come here..." Her enveloped her in a hug and she shrugged, not wanting to burden him. "I'm fine Daniel...Just hormones..."

"Wilhelmina...I know your hormonal cry...What's going on?...Is it your father?"

"No I just...I just feel like all of this is my fault...like a cosmic reaction of my life over the years...I'm being punished or something and everyone is suffering for my mistakes..."

"And you came to this conclusion over cake?"

"No...It's just how I feel..." Her sniffles lightened as she continued to dab her eyes, trying to keep it together and not let her emotions get the better of her.

"Willie, If the...universe wanted to punish you for everything that's happened, we would all be dead...But we're not...We're alive and well...Things are not perfect but they can get there...With Cal and...The Senator in jail...I don't have to worry about you and Nico's safety...Nico...She's coming home tomorrow...maybe you two can cheer up over the wedding plans and Mason will be here tomorrow morning...So will your mother...Things will get better...How about we...go get some more of that cake...minus the Vanilla Hazelnut..." He smirked and she smiled a bit, their lips gracing in agreement.

"I love you..." The way he cared astounded her beyond measure and she just couldn't let him walk out without him knowing how she felt about him. With everything that was going on, he never once made it about him and his priorities were never waivered..She felt...special...loved...protected...by someone other than herself.

"Not as much as I love you...Now let's go get some more cake...Pick whichever one you want..."

"You sure?"

"Happy Wife. Happy Life."

**_NWJ_**

After a lengthy cake testing and more flavor bickering, they made their way over to Mode where they were greeted by a hyperventilating Marc, wide eyed Betty and eating Amanda. Wilhelmina and Daniel stopped dead in their tracks, looking the disheveled trio over as they stood before the pair.

"Why do you all look like hell?" Wilhelmina questions, distancing herself from Daniel a bit as the Editors flooded through the tube that they now were standing in.

"We. Have. A. Problem." He waived the book in the air forcefully.

"Let me see..." Wilhelmina demanded, holding her hand out for the book.

He shook his head, drawing the book close to his chest as he looked at Daniel. "I refuse to be a statistic...a gay homicide statistic."

"Marc just give me the damn book." She snatched it from him, opening it immediately without even daring to look at the front. All of their eyes traced her expression as her pupils darkened and widened, flipping through it rapidly.

"Willie...just breathe..." Marc coaxed.

"Wilhelmina we can fix it..." Betty assured.

"Want a pork rind?" Amanda offered.

"What's wrong?" Daniel questioned, looking over her shoulder to see her flipping through the magazine that laid inside the book. "So you took the book to the Printers and they gave you an advanced copy, so what?"

"Daniel..." Marc spoke slowly, one eye still on Willie. "That's not an advanced copy...I stole that from the Publisher..."

"Why would you have to steal it from the Publisher."

"Because it's not Mode property...it's...Elle."

"WHAT? Elle stole our concept and published it a day before ours..." Daniel exclaimed, looking at the book and magazine as Wilhelmina handed it to him.

"And we go to print...tomorrow morning at 8:30." Wilhelmina added angrily, folding her arms over her chest. "I'll be right back." She stormed off, leaving Marc, Daniel, Betty and Amanda in the tunnel.

"Okay, while she curses out Robbie Myers, which I'm sure she's doing, we need to figure something out...Who's left in the building?"

"Us...Everybody is gone...They left after the issue was finished..."

"So we need to come up with a magazine concept, photos and articles...tonight..."

"It's 6 now."

"Then we better get started..."

"We can't possibly do this all tonight..."

"Well if we don't, we will all die at the hands of a very angry pregnant woman...So I suggest we go to the conference room before our lives are threatened."

Almost immediately, Wilhelmina rejoined the bunch that was standing in the tunnel, their minds confused as far as why she looked so calm. They all took a step back when she approached, to avoid the inevitable explosion.

"Willie..." Marc called out cautiously, trying to analyze her expressions.

"Marc, don't worry about it...Just take the book back down to the Publisher and let them print it."

"But Willie, Elle has the exact same-" Her eyes flashed in his direction, immediately shutting his mouth as he proceeded to walk away, Betty and Amanda following closely behind him.

Daniel turned to him, his brain begging the same question as the rest of them. "Uh...What are you doing?"

"Do you doubt me Daniel?" She smirked and he chuckled, scratching at his imitation beard.

"No...I was just wondering how it's going to look...We have the same concept..."

"Well...Mode's issue is going to be on the stands first...I just got off the phone with Robbie and convinced her to postpone her issue because I lied and told her that Mode will be doing the same due to this weekend being tax-free and it will cut into our revenue..."

"But we always make more money during tax-free weekends..."

"Exactly..."

"You are..."

"Brilliant? Incredibly gorgeous? Evilly Ingenious?" He smiled, loving the fact that Mode had brought a smile back to her face..Just the atmosphere had done so much for her and if she was happy...Then he was happy. His arm snaked around her waist sneakily and she giggled as he pulled her close to him, their footsteps leading them down the tunnel.

"I was going to say,...The amazing person that I want to marry." He held up two fingers, face a grin. "2 Weeks."

"2 weeks what?"

"Till the wedding."

Her eyes went wide immediately and he snickered, seeing her about to lose it. "2 WEEKS? I NEED MY DRESS, I DIDN'T EVEN ORDER THE FLOWERS YET, WE NEED TO AGREE ON THE CAKE FLAVOR, THE WEDDING COLORS, WHAT THE FUCK DANIEL? WE DON'T EVEN HAVE WEDDING COLORS...A CHURCH, A MINISTER...INIVITATIONS...PHOTOGRAPHER...VIDEOGRAPHER, FLOURIST, CATERER..TUX...YOU DON'T HAVE A TUX...YOU KNOW WHAT? GO TO YOUR OFFICE AND RIGHT WRITE YOUR VOWS, RIGHT NOW...RIGHT NOW!"

She pushed him in the direction of his office and strutted off the other ways, hips swaying fiercely down the tunnel. Oh yeah...She was back...And if Mode helped her he didn't mind, even if She did become a Bridezilla.

"AND THE WORD _OBEY _BETTER NOT BE ANY WHERE IN THOSE VOWS OR ELSE YOU WILL BE SAYING THEM TO YOURSELF!"

He chuckled at her demand. "Yes Dear."

Because she was _his_ Bridezilla

**_NWJ_**

**Spoiler Alert:**

Wedding Countdown

Mother of The Bride Drama

Bachelorette Party

Bachelor Party

Dress Fitting

Nico-Willie~Wedding Planners (2 Wilhelmina's trying to plan an event...hmmmm I forsee trouble)

Bridezilla Madness

_Please Review...As far as 100 Years goes this was not updated becasue I thought you guys had lost interest...prove me wrong! Love you fanfiction Daniminafans!_


	19. Divided We Fall United We Fall EVEN Hard

_2 Days Until the Wedding_

"Wilhelmina slow down." Daniel warned as she the stormed down the halls of Mode, her feet probably moving faster than her mind as she made it her personal business to handle whatever fool decided to cross her. With the coming days of the wedding, things were beginning to get tight and the last thing she needed was a dumb knucklehead who needed her 15 minutes.

"Stupid ass-"

"Wilhelmina calm down.." He mumbled right before she snatched the door open to the Editorial office. Walking passed the desk, a quickening came over each editor in fear that her prey might be them but she only had her eyes set on one person. Stepping in front of her desk, she turned to the Editors, scowling coldly. "Get. Out." They fell over each other, nearly breaking a leg as they attempted to scurry away. Wilhelmina turned to the bottle blonde Editor, taking a seat across from her. "Melinda did you enjoy your tenure at Mode?"

The young girl nodded as Daniel watched from a far, contrived in laughter as Wilhelmina reduced the girl to that of a sniveling mess. His actions ceased when she reappeared, storming back down the hall until Daniel caught up with her, touching her elbow. She spun around in a huff only calming down when she saw the look that he was giving her, stinging of disapproval.

"Daniel she leaked our wedding colors...I had to change EVERYTHING!"

"No you didn't...you could have kept them the same."

"No, I had to change them...Do you know how many Diva's would have then planned to NOT wear what I told them to wear."

"Yes...How dare they have such a freedom!"

"Don't patronize me."

"I'm not. it's just funny to see how serious you are about this thing."

"It is not funny...See this is why you don't get to pick anything for the wedding, you think that everything is a joke."

"I do not."

"Yes you do and speaking of jokes, your bachelor party is tonight and if I even smell a stripper I will crucify you...with an ax pick."

"Wilhelmina I promise, there will be no strippers."

**OoO**

With a drenched brow, shaking hands and bulged eyes Daniel wanted to fall in between the cushions of his friend's bachelor pad couch as a fierce boot stomped on the couch next to him before dipping into his lap, shaking her ample chest in his face. A knock came to the door for the umpteenth time that night and his heart stopped, thinking it was Willie, every time thinking it was her. Brian, his second groomsmen smacked his shoulder, seeing the blank look in his eyes. "Meade, loosen up!" Daniel turned around and smiled weakly watching as the voluptuous tan thing gripped his hands to her waist as she grinded her hips back and forth in a wave of motion. Another knock came to the door and he nearly threw the model across the floor out of anxiety, immediately standing up in expectation of seeing an angry Willie storm through...It was just the pizza guy.

"I...I'm going to go and get some ice." Daniel lied, stepping over the surplus of strippers to get to the door.

"But you're the damn GROOM!"

**OoO**

Daniel walked passed the apartment, hearing the music to see that Wilhelmina was still preoccupied. This assured him that she wouldn't come busting in on his party, ultimately causing his premature death. Just as he was about to leave, a distinctive shout caught his attention.

"Take it off!"

He turned around immediately, recognizing it as Nico. Curiously humored, he unlocked the door and his jaw hit the floor, eyes bugging as well when he saw a buff specimen grinding the clothed lap of his wife-to-be. Nico was standing on the coffee table with another stripper, dancing obscenely and Claire...CLAIRE even had one, grinding aggressively as her face turned beat red. He saw Marc, Victoria Hartley, Willie's mother, Robbie Myers, Alexis, Jodie Papadakos and half of the woman in the Publishing Industry grinding and feeling on tan buff bodies of male strippers they didn't care to get to know.

Not noticing Daniel, they all continued to party, music blasting _I am Woman _by Jordin Sparks. He had never seen this side in any of the women he saw. And to think, he was at his own bachelor party sweating a brow over having strippers when Wilhelmina was living it up right here at home.

Suddenly the music stopped and Daniel felt a piece of chocolate be thrown at him as Jodie Papadakos yelled. "NO MEN ALLOWED!"

He was then violently bombarded by more and more chocolate as the strippers took a break from satisfying the formidable women.

"Cease fire ladies." Wilhelmina spoke up, getting off of the couch and pushing her wad of singles into her bra, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Daniel. She motioned him into the hallway and he moved slowly, spare chocolate still being thrown at him.

"I can't have strippers Willie?" He exclaimed much to her amusement. She faded in and out of his rant, not really listening. "Nico...off...My mother...grinding...your pregnant...guilty...sexist!"

"Are you done?" She asked, unimpressed as she leaned against the wall, a smile on her face.

"No!" He responded, still getting the chocolate out of his shirt. "You said I couldn't have strippers!"

"Because you're a man." She answered simply just to spark an ire.

"That's sexist."

"Sweetie." She let a hand go to his cheek, her thumb caressing softly." That's life." She leaned in and kissed him before going out into the living room and he heard the whooping of her guests.

Daniel came back out and was promptly escorted to the door by Marc. "Your bride is in good hands! Now, shoo!" He pushed Daniel out the door and he stumbled, feeling the door slam behind him. He waited about 10 seconds and listened as the music turned back on and he heard Nico once again, making him chuckle.

"TAKE IT OFF!"

_10 hours Until The Wedding_

In the wee hours of the next morning, he came creeping in to find Marc cleaning up after the party with Claire passed out on the couch, a glass still in her hand, Alexis with Dollars coming out of her shirt and Jodie Papadakos hanging over the loveseat. _They had a better time than he did._

"Pssss." HE whispered, catching Marc's attention.

Marc looked up from the trash bag, bags of sleep under his eyes. "What?"

"I'll take it from here." He grabbed the bag softly and the young assistant thank him with a tired nod.

"It's 4am...You can't be here in the morning."

Daniel nodded. "Take the other spare and I'm just peeking in to check on Willie..."

Marc nodded and walked wobbly into the hallway, obviously still drunk from the party. He looked at the apartment which was a mess and sighed, continuing where Marc left off knowing that if Wilhelmina were to wake up to her apartment looking like that, there would be no wedding, but a funeral.

After 2 hours, it was 6am and he was done, now wobbling like Marc had done before only instead of being wasted, he was exhausted. Before leaving he made a trip to her bedroom to see her still in her dress and shoes, hair cast over her face as if she had literally fallen to sleep. He slid her suede pumps off and she stirred, opening an eye to see him staring back at her sleepily. "You partied hard huh?" He whispered, seeing her alert.

"What shopping carts?" She questioned, trying to sleep.

He chuckled and kissed her head. "Go back to sleep." She curled her feet beneath her and did just that, prompting him to close the door softly behind him on his way out.

"Daniel." He jumped upon hearing his name called out, expecting everyone in the house to be asleep.

"Mom?" He questioned, looking at her exhausted expression. "Why are you up, Go back to sleep?"

"Sleep? Daniel I was hanging off of the side of the couch in a drunken stupor."

"You drank?" He exclaimed, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Oh don't be such a party pooper! It was your fiancée who gave me the Scotch...She told me to drink for her and drink for her I did."

_Yup_, He thought,_ Mom's still drunk. _"My fiancée?"

"Yeah that Willa-Willie Wonka, whatever girl you're marrying,...She's not half bad."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah...And she can throw one a hell of a party...Last night...I found out just how flexible the opposite sex is..."

"Mom, go to bed." He chuckled, turning her around to go into the living room, glad that she finally had a good taste in her mouth about Wilhelmina. Even if it took her getting drunk to feel that way.

_6 hours Until The Wedding_

"Where the hell is Wanda?" Victoria, Willie's mom, questioned in a fuss as she got agitated while getting her hair and nails done.

"It's Wilhelmina mother." Wilhelmina came out into the living room, Mason holding onto her hand, his hair gelled back as he walked around in his white pants and a tank top.

"Wanda?" Alexis cackled and Wilhelmina shot her a look.

"Shut up Alexander!" Wilhelmina scorned before taking a seat next to the rest of the women as her hair dressers worked in her living room. "And Maria-" She called out to her housekeeper. "This floor needs to be vacuumed when we're done here."

"Willie!" Marc came out of her room, holding a pair off eggshell pumps. "We have an issue."

"Please don't tell me."

"Your shoes are the wrong color."

"I said DON'T tell me."

"They're eggshell...aren't they supposed to be Ecru?"

"I honestly don't care about that right now Marc, at this point I need you to tell me if Mason fits his tux."

Marc lifted the Mason onto a chair and put on his suit jacket and showed Willie. "You said not to tell you if anything is wrong."

"What now?" She opened her eyes to see the suit drooping over him like a fat suit. "He looks like the after photo in a Jenny Craig Ad."

"I say he looks like the Adam's Family spawn with that hairstyle." Nico quipped from the right side of Alexis.

"You're not helping."

"I'm not supposed to...I'm supposed to be depressed and angry at the world, let me have my freaking joy."

"Wanda did you speak to Steven today?" Wilhelmina's mom inquired, sitting between Claire and Alexis.

"No and I don't intend to."

"Don't you want to know how your father's case turned out?"

"Nope."

"Wanda-"

"I said no!" She yelled, everything pausing in the room, disrupted by her sudden change in tone. "You know what just stop...Stop touching me.." Her hair dresser left her straight hair alone and Wilhelmina hopped out of the chair, storming down the hall and ending with the loud slam of her bedroom door.

"I'll go talk to her." Marc led Mason to Nico and waltzed after Willie, reaching her door to knock on it. She didn't answer and he opened the door to find Willie stretched out on her bed, newly painted feet hanging off the side.

"Marc."

"I know you talked to your father's attorney, Steven."

"I don't want to talk about this."

"I also know that you know that he was acquitted this morning...of all charges. It was all over the news."

"Marc-"

"Lastly I know that that is not the reason why you're upset."

"Marc-"

"It's Connor isn't it?"

"Marc I need you to leave."

"Fine...but just know that if you want to run...I'm packing flats."

"Thank you..."

He left upon hearing her voice crack by the mile, leaving her to an emotional moment. She cursed herself, knowing that she was messing up whatever first layer makeup she had done but ignored it as thoughts filled her head. Utterly she felt guilty...guilty that a man died loving her...Died because of her betrayal...Died because she wasn't honest from the beginning. Died because...She cheated him out of true love. She felt horrible...That she had gone on with her life and went on to live with the man that she ultimately cheated on him with. She was slapping him in the face and it killed her to do so...It killed her to turn her back on the memory of the man who introduced her to what a good man could be...Was it the right time? Was it too soon? Too taboo? She needed clarification...She needed honesty...She needed a sign.

"Give me a sign...I just need a sign."

**OoO**

_2 Hours Until The Wedding_

Daniel stood in the groomsmen's corner, pacing back and forth in anxiety as the wedding bug got to him quickly and surely. Was he ready to be a father? A husband? Did he have what it took to be the head of a household? He felt as if, when his father died he wasn't finished yet...He didn't complete the work that he was to fulfill with his sons...he didn't feel ready...worthy...Nothing was like it was supposed to be like. It wasn't traditional...IT wasn't normal...Hell their relationship started with him having phantom sex with her and she denying for the longest time...Was it real? He wondered, was it infatuation?

"Give me I sign..." He looked towards the ceiling as if to speak to his father. "For once in your existence...Help me out and give me a sign."

**OoO**

"Wanda..." Victoria knocked on the room of the bride and stepped in, Wilhelmina's only view of her being in the reflection of the mirror she stood in front of. "You look gorgeous."

"I look like a whale." Wilhelmina commented before turning around to face her mother. "Come to criticize mother? Tell me how pasty Daniel is or how difficult it will be for me to explain why I'm married to someone who isn't Mason's father or my personal favorite-"

"Do you know how proud of you...I am?" Victoria whispered powerfully, commanding the room as she moved further in the room, eyes glistening.

"What?" Wilhelmina questioned in confusion, not used to hearing such a thing from her own mother.

"And you may not believe me today...or tomorrow but I...am so very proud of you."

"Are you dying?" Wilhelmina questioned, honestly in shock in awe.

"No...no I'm not. I just thought that before I send you off to become someone's wife...I should make sure you don't go in a marriage bitter...angry...hurt...upset over your childhood."

"I'm over my childhood mother."

"Wanda, obviously you're not...If you were over it your nostrils wouldn't flare every time I referred to you as Wanda...If you were really over it you would have believed me when I told you how proud I was, If you were really over it...Our relationship would be better than it is now...And that's my fault...It's not your fault that you're so hostile towards me but it will be from now on if it continues because today...I end it. I want to apologize...For calling you an ugly duckling...For making you feel so bad about yourself that you went and changed your looks so much that you were unrecognizable...I'm sorry for...sending you away for being different...for having a mind and being the only one in the family that had the guts to tell your father about himself, I'm sorry...For not being a mother to you...It stops here...It may be too late but-"

Wilhelmina wrapped her arms around her quickly, halting her speech. "I've waited my whole life to hear you say that."

"I'm sorry..." Victoria shook her head as they pulled back, attempting to suppress any incoming tears. "...Wilhelmina."

"Mother I don't want to cry..."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She chuckled a bit, pulling out a grey jewelry box. "I... have been meaning to give this to you for over a year."

"What is it?"

"When I tell you I need you to be open-hearted."

"Okay."

"When you...were engaged...to Connor Owens...He wanted to fix a piece of jewelry for you so that it could be your something old...All of..what happened, happened and...he never...he never got to give it to you."

"Mom I can't accept this-"

"He told me that he suspected that something was going on between you and Daniel...He shared that with me and I never told anyone...He told me that if anything were to happen...If things were to not work out...He wanted you to have it...whether you married him or not Wan-Wilhelmina...He wanted you to have it." She opened the box to reveal a simple diamond tennis bracelet that she hadn't see or worn since she was about 14 years old because the diamonds began to fall out and no one had ever taken her to get it fixed. Wilhelmina looked at it and turned it over, the letters precise and italicized. _You have my blessing._

"He had it engraved?" Wilhelmina questioned, looking at the back.

"No, Just fixed..."

"But..." She pointed to the back and Victoria looked, only seeing the tiny lettering in the corner. "Honey that's the brand.."

"Not that, the-" She stopped, feeling a wave of dizziness sweep over her. She gripped at the chair beside her, holding on for support in an attempt to keep from falling.

"Darling, are you alright?" Wilhelmina looked back at the bracelet, seeing the inscription that her mother didn't and felt Victoria guide her to the chair.

"You poor thing...So stressed out...I'll go get you some water."

Victoria left and Wilhelmina unclenched her hands to find that the bracelet was still there, the inscription still there...For a second she thought that she was crazy...still hallucinating about Connor like she used to...At that moment in time...She realized something minimal yet monumental, invisible yet plain as day...inconceivable yet oh so very common. No matter what anyone said...No matter what anyone saw...She had his blessing...She was free to live her life without the prosecution of the world even mattering at all...He had released her from above to live her life right there on Earth. She had his blessing.

**OoO**

"Daniel..." Claire stepped into his Grooms Quarters, something telling her that he would suddenly freak out. She knew her son and quite frankly, she knew the men of her family and they were afraid of long term commitments. They doubted every move that they made and needed more to hold on. Bradford, in an attempt to satisfy his hot feet settled for two women and lived a life of secrecy. She didn't want that for Daniel. She also didn't want him to end up in a body bag because she knew that that is where he would end up if he pulled any of things that Bradford did with her.

"Mom...tell me that I'm doing the right thing." He immediately went to her for advice, knowing that she would have the right answer for him.

"You're doing the right thing."

"Mom!"

"I'm sorry..I had to do it." She chuckled and sat next to him on the white loveseat in the corner.

"Mom I need help."

"Okay, Okay! Do you love her?"

"Of course."

"Do you trust her?"

"Yes."

"Can you see a future with her?

"Yes."

"Can you talk to her?

"Sometimes, yes...it depends on if she had her coffer that morning."

"Do you want to marry her?"

"Yes."

"Are you feeling guilty because you feel like you're screwing over Connor."

"Yes I mean...No...No...I mean she is over him...Kinda she-"

"Daniel, a woman never forgets the first man to really love her and believe it or not, she still loves him...she's not in love with him as she is you but she loved him...he took care of her...They had a life together...Are you prepared to marry her and not feel threatened?"

"...Yes...but I don't know if I can deal with the press and the-"

"Daniel as long as you love her...The press shouldn't matter...As long as you're marrying the person that you're supposed to spend the rest of your life with than you're marrying the right person."

"Have I ever told you how much I love you." Daniel stood, as did Claire. He held her tight and prepared to become the head of a household...Or with Wilhelmina, co-head of a household.

**OoO**

_The Wedding_

Nico stood as a sole bridesmaid and Brian stood as a sole groomsmen. Betty was his best woman and Marc was her gay of honor. Their lives had been anything but traditional, as was their love and their story...so why would their wedding. The Senator never showed, as Willie excepted and she didn't want him to...Nico would have been a mess and her mother would be caught in the middle. The day had been better without him. Claire, Victoria and Alexis sat in the front row, none of guests separated by family. It made no sense to do so since everyone already knew the couple.

All the hype of it all had lead to this day, everything that they endured, went through all of the challenges of what had brought them together. As Daniel stood at the altar, about to keel over from the nervousness, a calmness hit him when the maestro struck and the doors opened to reveal the woman he was to marry. She wore an embroidered guipure strapless dress with crinkle chiffon skirt and silver grosgrain ribbon waist detail, her hair curled down her right shoulder in an Old Hollywood fashion. She looked in his eyes and saw her future, he looked in her eyes and saw the same...Despite what they had gone through...they still saw the road that had not yet been traveled. As everyone watched her travel down the aisle, a feeling of nostalgia cast over the guests, all of them being able to remember the road that they came down on...But no one knew like Willie and Daniel.

_They started off a little tipsy_

"Hit me." She slurred, pointing towards her full glass.

Daniel laughed drunkenly. "Your glass is already full."

Wilhelmina threw her head back, downing her 7th glass. "Hit me."

"With what?"

"The works." She nodded as he poured the Vodka then Tequila then the wine.

"Willie?"

"Yes Danny." Wilhelmina answers as she rolls on her bed.

"Do you love him?" Daniel looks up as drunkenly serious as he could be.

"Jack Daniel's..oh Yes, My secret lova."Wilhelmina took another sip from her glass.

"No...Connor."

"Yeah, sure."

"Yeah, sure?" Daniel asked.

"Hey! I'm drunk off my ass...I don't even remember what we're talking about."

Daniel smirks. "We were discussing how hot our baby would look."

Wilhelmina laughs. "That saying, it takes after me."

Daniel crawls closer next to her on the bed. "Oh yeah."

Wilhelmina tilts her head sideways and downs the rest of her drink. "Yeah."Daniel leans in closer, stopping within inches of her face. Wilhelmina scoffs "Punk."

She gets up and wobbles, stumbling numerous times towards the Wine cooler. Daniel does the same and snatches the drink from her hands and staggering against her body, pushing her into the wall. His lips came crashing onto hers as his hands roamed her body feverishly. She hiked her leg on the root of his hip and moaned softly as he deepened the kiss even further and pulled her lip into his mouth to hold her tight at the hips. Quickly, he pulled away yet keeping the hold on her body and his face remained close to hers, foreheads almost touching. "Who's the punk now?" He hissed.

_It started as a mistake_

Daniel yawned loudly with the stench of alcohol back lashing him in the face while he stretched his arms out. He rose from the bed and looked to pull the covers up. While tugging on the comforter he caught a quick glance at his... hmmph manhood. Daniel acted quickly, picking up his boxers and jumping on one foot to get the other through, leading to his inevitable fall. After a loud thump he heard a light groan from the bed above. He peered above the mattress and spotted a strand of long brown hair that peeked out above the sheets. Finally he stood up and walked around the other side of the bed. Leaning in, Daniel peeled back the covers and squinted in an effort to identify the stranger in his bed. Instantly he recognized her and his eyes widened as he took in his surroundings. This isn't my room. Quickly he gathers his things and scurried towards the door that revealed his adjoining room. He slams the door behind him and leans against it, panting heavily.

"I think..I just slept with the devil."

_He tried to make a joke out of it._

Daniel chuckles and leans in towards Wilhelmina's ear. "That wasn't the name you were calling out two months ago."

Wilhelmina's eyes widened as she turned to face Daniel. "What did you just say?"

Daniel smirked. "Would you like me to say it louder?"

Wilhelmina turned around and smirked. "I came to tell you something...I'm taking 6 weeks in April."

"Why would you need 6 weeks off in April...Your already getting 2 weeks in June for the wedding."

"It's called maternity leave dumbass." Wilhelmina turned around and continued down the tunnel.

_But some times it was not a laughing matter._

"Molly!" He shook her gently, hoping she would grab his arm or kick his foot or he would wake up from this never ending nightmare. "Molly, I love you."

"I-" Molly's soft voice caught the instant attention of Daniel who quickly turned his attention back to her faint pulse.

"Yes, Molly?" Daniel asked, hoping she would finish. When she didn't answer he began to panic even more. "Let me call 911!"

Suddenly Molly held on firmly to the lapel of his jacket and pulled him close. "I hate you." Her soft words seemed to echo in his ear like a never ending bell of fear. He dropped his phone when Molly's shoulder's drooped, effortlessly releasing the life from her body.

_Their love became Dangerous._

"Wilhelmina." Daniel grabbed her arm and yanked her towards him. He pressed his lips onto hers and she quickly pushed him off of her.

"Leave me alone Daniel." Wilhelmina pulled at her arm with all her strength yet to no avail.

"You first." Wilhelmina yanked her left arm right when Daniel was releasing his hold causing her to lose her already uneven balance and go tumbling down the stairs accompanied by numerous thumps and yelps.

Daniel's eyes went wide and he immediately sprinted down the stairs in her direction. Wilhelmina lay, conscious at the bottom of the stairs, gripping her abdomen tightly.

"Willie?" Daniel asked softly, his hand resting on her shoulder. "Are you alright."

Wilhelmina leaned on her arm in an attempt to balance herself from the fetal state that she was in. She immediately grabbed her stomach in a sense of urgency that scared them both.

"Willie, are you alright?"

_For others it proved fatal._

The screeching of tires and squealing of failed brakes filled her ears and she snapped back, concern etched all over her face. Her scream pierced the lobes of all those in earshot as they dialed 911, speechless. Wilhelmina pulled from Marc and tried to run to the heap but her father caught her, pulling her back.

"Connor!" Wilhelmina screamed, her arms outstretched towards the car heap.

_At time their love was bitter._

"Wilhelmina don't screw with me."

Wilhelmina shrugged. "Why? You've been screwing with me for the last 8 months."

"Wilhelmina."

"Don't speak." Wilhelmina approached him, her strength slowing growing within her. "Because of you I lost my fiancée, my reputation, my dreams of a family and you almost cost me my child which is unforgivable."

"But Wilhelmina-."

"Goodbye Daniel."

_Then a child became a variable._

"Dumbass." Wilhelmina rolled her eyes and rocked him back and forth

"What did I do?"

"Preemies have sensitive hearing, stupid...You don't scream when they're in the room." Wilhelmina spoke soothingly as the baby's eyes fluttered down and she smiled, placing him back in the seat and strapping him in the seat. She grabbed her coat from the side, picked up her bag and snatched the car seat before Daniel even had a chance to attempt to look.

"You know I can subpoena a DNA sample...Than I could sue you for custody"

"I'd like to see you try." Wilhelmina smirked and walked out the door deviously.

_When bitterness faded, Love arose again._

"I don't know...Do you have feelings for me?"

"I don't know." She answered honestly, her eyes avoided contact with his.

"Well...Let me help you find out." Without warning Daniel took hold of Wilhelmina's face, cupping her cheeks and crashing his lips onto hers. At first he was surprised because not only did she not pull away, but she leaned in and deepened the kiss. And...was that a ...moan? As if to catch herself, Wilhelmina instantly dejected herself from his hold.

_...even with the help of cough medicine._

"No..not without a goodnight kiss." Wilhelmina responded, getting up and wobbling towards him, planting a kiss unexpectedly on his lips.

"Whoa." Daniel backed, up, holding her arms. "As much as I would love to do 101 things to you right now...I can't...not while your hopped up on medication...I won't take advantage of you."

"Fine, I'll just take advantage of you."

_Feelings were revealed._

"Let me just say this...ever since that night in Paris...you've been on my mind. 15 months, 63 weeks, 458 days and..alot of hours...I've wanted you...And you don't have to respond now because you might still be angry about the whole cough medicine sex thing but..when you come around...I'll be waiting.."

Daniel smiled, turning back to the door, walking out nonchalantly. Wilhelmina looked to Mason who screamed in excitement, clapping as if he were cheering the relationship on. She ran after him, slamming the door behind her only to see him waiting behind it.

"I came around." Wilhelmina responded breathlessly.

Daniel grinned, wrapping his arms around her as he pulled her into a deep kiss, their bodies dipping back in lust. Coming up for air, Daniel looked at her sternly, their breath mixing as they stood nose to nose, eyes darting from lips to pupils.

"First order of business...hot makeup sex...Second order of business ..Get my damn underwear out of the conference room."

_Proposals were made._

"Marry me." He blurted out immediately, not being able to contain himself

Wilhelmina looked up slowly, a solitary tear steadily rolling down her cheek. Her hands trembled, completely oblivious to anything he had said. "He's not yours."

"What?" Daniel asked, confused. What the hell is she talking about? I just asked her to marry me and she- And then it clicked.

"I'm sorry." She shook her head, grabbing her coat from behind her and snatching up Mason's car seat, heading for the door.

"Wait." Daniel grabbed her arm sternly, looking her in the eyes. "What happened, what the hell is going on."

Wilhelmina shook loose his hold, not wanting any contact at that point. "Mason is not your son Daniel!"

She stormed away, not being able to deal with the surge of emotions that she felt. Daniel stood in the middle of her office for about 5 minutes, shell shocked as the world slowly closed in on him and his fantasy family fell away. He stumbled back into the wall, crouching down in humiliation as he sobbed, Mason's small smiling face the only thing that he could see until the building shook gently and the sound of tires squealing against the asphalt screeched downstairs, a familiar cry sounding that he had heard that morning wailed in the darkness. He ran to the window to see a truck crashed into the front door of the Meade building and a singular white Luobuotins sticking out from beneath the tire.

_After an accident, love was declared._

"Because I love you!" Daniel yelled, jumping from the seat in frustration. He was tired of her not getting it, not accepting it, not abasing and abounding to the feelings that they both felt. "I love you Wilhelmina Slater and I am not afraid to tell you that. I've loved you from Day 1 and that will never stop. It won't stop through physical therapy, it won't stop throughout surgeries, doctor visits, Mason's life...Our child's life."

"I told you that Mason isn't yours!" She yelled back, growing frustrated as well.

"I'm not talking about Mason!" He screamed, his face red and arms flailing dramatically. _Wilhelmina looked at him awkwardly, not knowing what to fell at that point. "I'm talking _about our child, Wilhelmina...I know about...the baby." Wilhelmina didn't even flinch, the emotions almost becoming to raw for her. "And I fully intend to take care of it...And he or she's mother if she'll let me.

_They conquered obstacles_

"Come on baby, your almost there...3 more steps." She nodded, bringing the other foot slowly to the other one, a painful grimace upon her face. The next step she lifted the injured leg and planted it firmly on the ground, two steps in front of her, immediately taking the next step with the bruised Ugg leg. She tucked her hair behind ear, growing tired of standing since her body was so used to sitting down and resting, A headache began to kick in and the dizziness came with it. She held onto the bar steadfast, not willing to let it win when she was coming so close. She picked up her injured leg, as painful as it was and took a full step, the other leg coming right behind it. She landed straight into Daniel's arms, her head finding his chest as she exhaled in relief, the fragile place the she had thought to be in, shelling off.

"You did it." He coached, his hand smoothing her hair." I knew you could." She was silent, just regaining composure and realization of what she had just done as he kissed her tenderly and pulled away just to hold her.

"Yes I did...Now can I get my burger from Five Guys now?"

_Fought for each other._

Something inside him snapped and Daniel snatched the Bluetooth from his ear, casting it to the side. He turned back, tapping Cal on the shoulder. Cal swung around and was met by Daniel's angry fist, square in the jaw. He stumbled back to the floor and Daniel held his hands behind his back to prevent further damage. "Now...If you go near her I will put out a restraining order on you...If you talk to her I will hurt you...If you touch her I will kill you.."

_The law tried to separate._

"Excuse me but Ms. Slater is not on trial here.." The Judge interceded. He looked to Cal who then nodded accordingly, trying to pass it off as an itch of the chin. "I'll here the people for Remand at Rikers until the set trial in 3 weeks...No visitors."

Wilhelmina froze, feeling her stomach churn like an egg beater, a set nausea laying on her throat. She got up, looking him in the eyes, both seas of blue as they stared each other down. He pulled her into a tight hug, not wanting to let go if the world was on fire. He felt the tears rise to his eyes, a knot in his throat as he realized that he's spent the last 6 months with her, seeing her everyday and now he was to spend 3 weeks in a jail cell, the coldness of the thought seeping into his mind. A tear rolled down his cheek and she pulled away, her face a frown as her soft thumb graced across his cheek, sweeping it away before anyone could see it. She smiled weakly, feeling her eyes moisten as well. "Hey...don't do that.' She scorned gently, holding his face in the her palms of her hands. "I'm going to get you out...I promise."

_Relationships were severed._

"What the hell are you doing here?" She snarled, throwing the clothes on the bed when she saw her father standing in the doorway.

"I just came to drop off your keys seeing how you want me to fall of the face of the Earth..."

"You could have dropped them on the floor, I don't give a damn."

"Don't be like that Wanda...Sometimes you have to sacrifice-"

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" She asked, hand on her hip as she looked at him. "You may think it's okay to sacrifice your child for your own selfish wants but I don't..."

_And the blame for it all was removed from them both._

"No I just...I just feel like all of this is my fault...like a cosmic reaction of my life over the years...I'm being punished or something and everyone is suffering for my mistakes..."

"And you came to this conclusion over cake?"

"No...It's just how I feel..." Her sniffles lightened as she continued to dab her eyes, trying to keep it together and not let her emotions get the better of her.

"Willie, If the...universe wanted to punish you for everything that's happened, we would all be dead...But we're not...We're alive and well...Things are not perfect but they can get there...With Cal and...The Senator in jail...I don't have to worry about you and Nico's safety...Nico...She's coming home tomorrow...maybe you two can cheer up over the wedding plans and Mason will be here tomorrow morning...So will your mother...Things will get better...How about we...go get some more of that cake...minus the Vanilla Hazelnut..." He smirked and she smiled a bit, their lips gracing in agreement.

"I love you..."

_And that summed it all up. _That love...that love that was delayed, forgotten, ignored, betrayed, pushed aside and let go...never went anywhere...It sustained them through all of the bullshit they endured. Everything that they went through...was summed up ultimately by three little words whose power succeeded it's appearance.

As Willie stood across from him, staring into his eyes and their presider gave the greeting, their only focus was each other. They didn't even pay attention until it was their turn to speak, Daniel being first.

Holding her hands firmly, he swallowed, trying not to seem too nervous as he prepared to pour his soul before the world about how he felt for Wilhelmina Vivian Slater.

"I still remember the very first time I lost myself in your eyes. You looked into me, as I unto you. And what I saw there, It terrified me. I, until that point, had never seen two eyes say so much. The fierce fear given by the accent of your ocean blue eyes gave me a sensation of how delicate and fragile your heart was. Yet the darkened outline and depth of the gaze, Showed me the power and determination of your soul. At that very moment I knew, I knew my future had just stared me in the eyes. From that moment you have delivered me from my despair, And completely rightened all of my wrongs. And for this I pray, I pray that you accept my unconditional love, And never ending devotion. Take this ring as a sign of my faith and commitment. Our love has given us wings and our journey begins today."

"Who wrote that?" She asked him quietly, the front of the church hearing her and laughing softly. They knew she was a sarcastic person but only he could see the glistening in her eyes that showed him just how much his words meant to her.

He blushed, smirking a bit. "Betty...kinda..helped me."

She chuckled before preparing to not just recite vows but to bare her soul in front of the world as he just did. "I love you, not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you. I love you, not only for what you have made of yourself, but for what you are making of me. I love you, for the part of me that you bring out. I love you, for putting your hand into my heaped-up heart, and passing over all the foolish, weak things that you can't help dimly seeing there, and for drawing out, into the light, all the beautiful belongings that no one else had looked quite far enough to find. I love you, because you are helping me to make of the lumber of my life, not a tavern, but a temple. Out of the works of my every day, not a reproach, but a song. I love you, because you have done more than any creed could have done to make me good, and more than any fate could have done to make me happy. You have done it without a touch, without a word, without a sign. You have done it by being yourself. From the beginning of my life I have been looking for your face, but today I have seen it. Today I have found it and Whatever lies ahead, good or bad, we will face together. Take this ring as a sign of my faith and commitment. Our love has given us wings and our journey begins today."

The audience fell silent, not expecting such a candid display of emotion from the pair. They had not expected them to be honest, to show just how real their love was...The love that was once delayed...but not denied.

**OoO**

"I can't believe that I'm here." Wilhelmina exclaimed as they laid tousled in their hotel bed, the sheets wrapped only around their waists.

"I thought you came to the Bahamas once before?" Daniel questioned. not understanding how deep her statement went.

"No I mean _here _married, with a child...pregnant...again."

"Well babe when a man loves a woman very much-"

"Daniel-

"Well technically in this day and age, he doesn't have to love her very much-"

"Daniel." She laid a hand on his chest and he shut down. "I know how it works."

"Obviously..." He leaned over and blew on her stomach causing her to giggle uncontrollably.

"Daniel stop it!" She yelled yet continued laughing, not being to help herself until he stopped and just kissed her. She fell into the moment and lifted her hand to his hair, tugging at it's tousled fashion before pulling back.

He looked at her, a smirk on her face. "I thought you said that you were tired."

"I got over it." She replied seductively. Before she could get back to _business _ he picked up her wrist softly, kissing her hand.

"What is this?" He questioned, looking at the diamond tennis bracelet.

"Oh just...a blessing."

"A blessing?"

"Yeah it was my something old."

He nodded and kissed her once more before sliding closer so that his chest served as her pillow." Willie?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember when you told me that divided you fall, united you fall harder."

"Random...but yes."

"Well you were wrong."

She looked back, smiling. "Oh?

"Yup." He nodded before speaking and saying something that would ultimately assure her that she could trust him...she could lean on him...She could love him freely and worry not about being hurt. With one sentence, he affirmed everything they had declared, _with just one sentence._

"You said that your father told you that divided you fall united you fall harder but with me..." He pulled her closer, his arms wrapping around her expanding waist. "Divided we fall but united...I'll catch you."

**~The End~**

_I had to end it guys, I'm sorry! Lol but I hoped you enjoyed the final chap. The divided series had run it's course and the time was now but I hope that this made it easier. Read and Review!_


End file.
